


Soy Stiles Por Cierto

by charlottesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottesterek/pseuds/charlottesterek
Summary: Stiles con 10 años descubre que alguien quiere asesinar a la familia Hale... a y que son hombres lobos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola este es el primer fic que publicó en esta plataforma y el primero que escribo en años, espero que les guste... no se de donde vino la idea y no se si haga continuacion... creo que dependera de ustedes :)
> 
> Corriganme si estoy equivocada en algo y tienen tomates si no les gusta... Pero si les gusta un poquito dejenme un kudo porfis :)

Stiles va caminando por el bosque. Tiene miedo. Pero ¿qué niño de diez años que ve demasiadas sombras moverse no tiene miedo? Sabe que son de los árboles pero su hiperactivo cerebro crea historias para cada una de ellas... y el muy estúpido lo asustaba.

Era la primera vez que salía desde que su madre... en tres meses. Es decir, salía cada mañana para la primaria, su padre lo dejaba en la puerta de la primará y luego se iba a combatir el mal. Stiles recorría el camino a su salón se sentaba y de ahí nadie lo movía hasta la hora de salida, tomaba sus cosas, las cuales sólo sacaba para aparentar atención a la clase, las guardaba en su bolso y salía a esperar a su padre que vendría a buscarlo como todos los días.

Pero hubo un día, hace tres semana exactamente, que su padre no pudo ir a buscarlos y él camino a su casa, en el camino paso por una parte del bosque, siempre le gustó el bosque era relajante, además a ella también le gustaba y lo llevaba cada fin de semana.

Estaba pasando por su escondite, un tronco hueco en que guardaba sus cosas, como una lanza de madera que había encontrado en un paseo con su madre, acónito que su madre le dio, su juguete favorito, entre otras cosas. Se sentó a recordarla y extrañarla, no lo había echo a conciencia, no había llorado porque sabia que su papá no lo soportaría. Pero en este lugar lo podría hacer, y lo hizo lloró gritó pataleo y lloró otra vez hasta que se durmió dentro de su tronco.

 

* * *

 

- _Tu sólo confía en mi, Gerard._ \- escucho la voz de una ¿mujer?, ¿joven?, ¿adolescente? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que en su voz había demasiado odio para que sea una persona normal. _-Lo tengo en la palma de mi mano, confía ciegamente en mi... ese perro estúpido, me dirá todo las entrañas a su casa antes de la Luna llena y para el día siguiente estarán todos muertos... no quedará ningún Hale en pie... ningún maldito lobo._

Stiles no entendía, por qué hablaba de perros y lobos, que tenía que ver la Luna llena y por qué alguien querría matar a la familia Hale cuando eran tan agradables, exceptuando a Cora, ella era rara y arisca como un lobo herido. Se intento escuchar más pero la persona quién quiera que fuera se estaba alejando de el lugar...

Mirando su reloj comenzó a salir del escondite y se dio cuenta de la hora. Su padre lo matará. Esta seguro. Ningún niño de su edad desaparece hasta las 10 de la noche.

 

* * *

 

Y por eso iba caminando solo por el bosque, porque el es Stiles y a el no puede tener dudas sobre nada, y por esa razón comenzó a observar más a Cora y cada vez que sus hermanos la iban a buscar el los miraba, comenzó a investigar en libros de la biblioteca sobre lunas llenas y lobos. No le dijo a su papá sobre el futuro asesinato, no tenía bases para decirle el por qué lo sabía, pues el aún no llegaba a casa el día que se quedó dormido en el bosque, es decir, no se dio cuenta.

Con Cora se dio cuenta de los pequeños detalles. Como se sentaban juntos era mucho más fácil observarla, al principio no vio nada extraño, pero una semana después ella le dijo, de mala manera, algo sobre que olía al alcohol que su padre había tomado, lo dejó pasar, pero al luego ella le dijo si le daba de su jugo de piña (el cual estaba en su mochila y el no tenía idea que Scott lo había puesto ahí antes de clases). Pero cuando el viernes de esa semana casi le da un ataque de pánico, y ella enojada le dice que dejé de pensar en cosas tristes por huele a tristeza, Stiles junto los cabos, ellos eran hombres lobos.

Era lo único que cuadraba en su extraña cabeza, era estúpido e ilógico, pero ahora que lo pensaba era lo único que cuadraba y eso explicaba muchas cosas sobre los Hales.

Alucino con esta información todo el fin de semana. Joder Santo Yoda los hombres lobos existían y joder alguien los quería matar, y eso no podía ser posible no si Stiles estaba vivo.

 

* * *

 

El lunes cuando Laura y Derek fuero ha buscar a Cora Stiles nada sutilmente se acercó a ellos y les sonrió. Cora sólo le grupo con molestia y Derek lo miró como todo el mundo, como si el fuera un bicho raro.

Stiles sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes que su papá lo recogiera así que preguntó directamente y de la manera menos sutil del mundo.

- _Son hombres lobo ¿cierto?_ \- vio la cara de pánico de Derek y Laura pero prosiguió - _pueden negarlo pero ya los descubrí, por que los observé y me di cuenta e investigue en libros y Cora dijo que olía a tristeza y si lo piensan los humanos no huelen emociones pero según los libro los hombres lobos si y si no quiere decirme la verdad ni importa... Solo quiero decirles que alguien quiere matarlos... uggg... la escuché decirlo en el bosque, a una mujer le decía a un Gerard que para la luna llena estaría muertos o algo así, pienso que eligieron ese día por qué ustedes son más vulnerables ¿ciento? además es ahí cuando tú_ -apuntó a Derek- _tendrás más problemas ¿cierto? Porque aún no puedes controlarte o algo así_ \- vio al coche patrulla estacionarse- _bueno me voy, soy Stiles por cierto._

Ni siquiera miró las expresiones de los tres hombres lobos. Ellos estaban petrificados pasaron varios minutos antes de que se fueran a casa, pero no consideraron importante contarle lo sucedido a su madre o a nadie, después de todo Stiles quizá sólo quería atención.

 

* * *

 

La cosa es que Stiles estaba en medio del oscuro bosque a mitad de camino de la casa Hale, con mucho miedo pues no le había avisado a su padre pero en cualquier caso peligroso trajo su radio patrulla.

Estaba pensando en todos los tipos de cosas que esas personas le harán a los Hales para matarlos pues ellos son hombres lobos y no eran fácil de matar, o al menos eso decían los libros de la biblioteca, cuando sintió color a humo y con el corazón e una mano corrió el resto del camino a la mansión, pero antes paso por su lanza, uno nunca sabe cuando la puede necesitar, sobre todo con gente mala como los que quieren matar a los Hale.

Cuando llego escucho gritos y la casa estaba en llamas y ve a una mujer lluvia en la entra riéndose como una maniática. Esa debe ser la perra que escuche el otro día, pensó Stiles.

Estaba mirando los alrededores lo mejor que podía, por si la maldita había venido por compañía pero al parecer vino sola. Y el quería entrar en pánico pero no podía por que esas personas lo necesitaban. 

Tomó su lanza justo como su madre le enseñó a hacerlo y camino lentamente hacia la mujer que estaba a unos 10 metros de la casa y a unos 20 de el. Cuando consideró una distancia a la cual podría darle se preparó y justo cuando la lanzó la mujer se dio vuelta, pero fue demasiado tarde. Stiles le había dado en el costado derecho. A él no le gustaba hacerle daño a las personas pero la mujer no lo era a sus ojos.

Cuando la chica cayó a la tierra Stiles corrió a ver si estaba muerta, y uffff menos mal no lo estaba, porque si lo hubiese estado habría entrado e pánico, lo malo era que tampoco estaba inconsciente, pero Stiles podía solucionarlo así que le dio un puñetazo en la frente y la mujer quedó inconsciente, su padre me enseñó eso.

Tomó su radio rápido y la encendió - Incendio e intento de asesinato en la mansión Hale, todas las unidades por favor dirigirse a la casa.- luego de dar el mensaje pensó que debería aprender el lenguaje de los policías o como se llame la forma en la que ellos hablan. También sabe que su padre lo reconoció por que dijo su nombre justo después de que Stiles terminó de hablar.

Stiles no sabía que hacer, no podía ayudar en nada más, la casa estaba en llamas y el no podía acercarse más por el calor, que era demasiado intenso debido a la intensidad del fuego.

Iban a morir todos si no llegaba luego los bomberos y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba llorando de impotencia se arrodilló y golpeó la tierra con impotencia ¡¡¡Por qué tenía que ver a la gente morir!!! Era tan injusto.

Iba a golpear la tierra otra vez cuando vio hilos de arena extraña y los siguió con la vista, a estas alturas era difícil por la cantidad de humo, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo y se dio cuenta que probablemente rodeaban la casa completa, uno tras otros los caminos de arena rodeaban la casa y debía ser algo poderoso.

Así que rompió el hilo de arena y el siguiente que había y el siguiente... Pero quemaba demasiado... no podía seguir avanzando... Pero tenía que, sino todos morirán por su culpa así que con toda sus fuerzas comenzó a arrastrarse para romper todos los círculos de arena extraña que hizo la mujer loca hasta que llegó a la orilla de la mansión y puso la mano sobre el último círculo de arena que estaba encendido.

Gritó al sentir el fuego quemando su mano pero aún así la arrastró de lado a las, hasta que sintió a las patrullas venir cerca, sólo en ese momento sabiendo que alguien venia a ayudar a esas personas, pudo desmallarse tranquilo.

El no supo que había pasado después que se desmayó. Solo despertó en el hospital sin ninguna quemadura, sólo con asfixia por humo y con un castigo por parte de su padre.

Solo supo que ahí volvió a ser él, pero con más sarcasmo y con el conocimiento sobre la existencia de hombres lobo.

 

* * *

 

Talia sólo se abrazaba a su esposo, agradecida de que sus hijos no estuvieran en casa esa luz llena, sabía que morirían todos.

Tenía un mal presentimiento desde hace meses, algo malo pasaría y nadie lo podría evitar, pero nunca pensó que seria su propia muerte...

Ya sentía sus brazos tratando de curarse a sí mismos pues ella cubría a Kevin para que no se quemara, ella prefería proteger a su esposo, prefería morir primero y darle una oportunidad de sobrevivir pues el podría rehacer su vida con alguna humana como el, y ayudaría a sus hijos.

Sentía como Peter reprimida sus gritos protegiendo a los demás del fuego. Ella lo miró y él la miró y ambos se despidieron con esa profunda mirada de dolor.

Estaba completamente resignada a morir cuando sintió que los sellos que le habían puesto a la casa se rompían uno a uno.

Sabía que no eran sus hijos ellos no podrían siquiera acercarse a la casa debido a estos. Debía ser algún humano, estaba agradecida pero sabía que se rendirá, la intensidad del fuego era demasiada incluso para ellos y ella estaba bien segura que el ultimo sello estaba pegado a la casa y ahora estaría entre las llamas.

Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejilla, era irónico e injusto morir así, ellos nunca había hecho nada más que proteger al pueblo, pero los cazadores no creían eso.

Su pelo ya yo existía y ella no pudo reprimir para los gritos de dolor, su cuerpo ya no se curaba ya no había vuelta atrás ella y su manada no estaban destinado a un futuro. Pero el último sello se rompió y escucho a algo parecido a agua saliendo de camiones de bomberos y patrullas también cree haber olido a Laura y Derek, esta segura que estaba sanando a alguien puede sentirlo, ya no sentía las llamas consumirla sólo sentía que se curaba lentamente. Miró a Peter y luego a su esposo y se desmayó.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Laura y Derek volvía del cine sintieron las sirenas de las patrullas y supieron que algo había pasado, algo grande por lo que se insertaron en el bosque y corrieron a preguntarle a su madre se estaba ocurriendo. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando olieron la cantidad de humo proveniente de la misma dirección que su casa.

Se miraron con preocupación recordando las palabras del chico que se había presentado como Stiles hace unos días atrás y corrieron como nunca antes en su vida.

Derek quedó en shock cuando olio a Kate y quedó aún más paralizado cuando vio su cuerpo inconsciente con una lanza en su costado. Su lobo estaba descontrolándose. Quería matar al desgraciado que le había hecho eso a Kate, pero algo le hizo clic en su mente, ¿qué hacia Kate es su casa de todas formas y oliendo a ceniza de montaña, a acónito, y a parafina? Estaba tan petrificado que no vio, ni olio a Stiles.

Pero Laura si lo vio, lo vio arrastrándose para romper los sellos. Se sentía impotente por ella no podía hacer nada hasta que los sellos estuvieran rotos, miró con odio a la mujer rubia que estaba tirada en la tierra.

Limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y camino lentamente a donde Stiles estaba. Lo siguió todo el camino hasta que rompió el último sello. Sintió el dolor de Stiles como suyo, ella debió haber escuchado la advertencia del chico días atrás.

- _Der...¡Derek, ven ayudame a sanarlo!_ \- grito Laura, tomó a Stiles y lo sacó del fuego justo a tiempo, antes de que las patrullas llegarán.

Laura quería correr a ver a su familia, pero no podía dejar a Stiles ahí tirado con el brazo y mano quemados.

Por lo que ella y Derek comenzaron a tomar su dolor y ella cedió su poder de Alfa y curó sus quemaduras. Ya no podría ser Alfa, entregó su poder antes de tenerlo, pero no importaba la vida de este niño era la razón de que su familia estaba vida, porque lo estaba ella lo sabia.

Derek con incredulidad y sorpresa vio como Laura sanaba por completo a Stiles y como este despertó por unos segundo y sólo dijo - _rubia... los quería quemar... se...los advertí_ -y volvió a desmayarse.

Derek sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, por su culpa casi moría toda su familia y alguien que no tenía nada que ver. Algo dentro de el se rompió en ese momento y Laura lo noto, vio como su cara se paso de un dolor insoportable hasta la nada misma como sus ojos perdieron el brillo y como olía sólo a odio.

Derek tomó a Stiles y se lo entregó al sheriff mientras sacaban a su familia con quemaduras que debieron matarlos si fueran humanos.

Semanas después la casa estaba siendo reconstruida, toda de cemento esta vez y la mayoría estaba bien, recuperados, excepto Peter, el había tocado lo peor.

Pero todos iban cada día a absorber su dolor para ayudarlo a recuperarse, esperaban que pronto saliera del coma para que se recuperara más rápido.

Cora decía que Stiles seguía igual de insoportable que siempre y hacia como si no supiera nada de ellos. Y que sólo había insinuado que Kate estaba en un loquero para criaturas sobrenaturales y que de ahí no saldría nunca más.

Stiles nunca pasaría ningún peligro por su la familia Hale siempre lo cuidaba de lejos. O al menos ellos creían que Stiles estaría a salvo bajo su cuidado, los pobres no conocían a Stiles.

Y tampoco al Peter que despertó cinco años después.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui el segundo capitulo, tengo una  pregunta para ustedes, pero antes voy a dar algunos puntos del fic. Primero intentare llegar lo más rapido que pueda a la tercera temporada (solo hasta la parte A) pues ahí se dearrollara lo que es el Sterek y lo segundo es que seguiré la línea temporal de la serie tanto como pueda.
> 
> Ahora me gustaría preguntarles, ¿les gustaria que este fic fuera M-preg o no?
> 
> Bueno eso es todo, déjenme su respuesta en los comentarios, gracias por leer y cariño a todos. 
> 
> PD: Por favor tambien pasen por la traducción que tengo, en estos días ando con muchos exámenes (maldita universidad) así que quiza suba actualización el sábado...

Stiles iba a todo lo que su pobre Jeep daba, estaba con la mierda hirviendo. Como pudieron hacerle esto a Scott y sin siquiera preguntar!!!!

Lo peor de todo es que a Talia se le ocurre la brillante idea de mandar a Derek a vigilar a Scott. Que mierda tienes en la cabeza, Talia. Esta bien lo entendía Derek era el siguiente Alfa de la familia y tenía que comenzar a ser más responsable y amigable. Pero ¿¿¿Hola!!! ¡¡¡No lo era!!! De hecho era el hombre lobo más intimidante e insípido que ha visto en su vida y no esta exagerando... siempre andaba con su cara de "como gatitos para el desayuno", y eso era sólo el comienzo. Pero ese no era el tema, joder.

La cosa era que ayer el había ido a buscar a Scott para ir a buscar la mitad de un cuerpo al bosque, sabia sobre el cuerpo porque había pinchado la radio de su padre, cosas que cualquier hijo del sheriff haría, sip una idea brillante, nótese el sarcasmo. Y estaban a punto de encontrarlo cuando los perros de mi papá nos encontraron y yo tuve otra brillante idea, ese soy yo, el de las ideas estúpidas.

(Pero yo no podía saber lo que pasaría, así que no es cien por ciento mi culpa).

Para que no castigaran a Scott yo me entregue y Scott debia irse unos diez minutos después que nosotros, pero Scott es Scott y no lo hizo. Se quedó buscando el maldito cadáver y según él, lo encontró pero también se ganó la mordida de un Alfa. El no lo sabe, de hecho se lo dije pero el creyó que estaba jugando. Los mejor de todo es que hoy fuimos a buscar el inhalador Scott y la parte del cuerpo que encontró. Pero no estaban ninguna de las dos y luego aparece Derek con su cara de sus respiraciones me molesta le tiró el inhalador y dijo _"Esto es propiedad privada"_ con voz de no e hablado en tanto tiempo que me duele.

Stiles entro al bosque en la dirección de la mansión Hale y en menos de cinco minutos esta bajando del Jeep sin siquiera haberlo apagado.

Iba a tener una conversación con Talia, una muy fea. Bueno en realidad no por que aunque no lo parecía Talia podía dar mas miedo que Derek sin sus gatitos para el desayuno y eso es decir mucho.

_-Esta enojado... muy enojado de hecho-_ dijo Laura a la nada.

La manada estaba en la sala de estar de la casa, desde que Derek confirmó la mordida de Scott sabían que esto pasaría. Conocían a Stiles, aunque nunca hubiesen hablado con el, en realidad pero siempre lo mantenían vigilado, excepto ayer.

Era la primera vez desde el incendio que Stiles venía a la casa y sólo venía en modo furia y según sabía Stiles enojado era algo insoportable. Ella no lo creía. Era demasiado adorable para ser tan peligroso.

Nadie le abrió la puerta, Stiles no necesitaba siquiera tocar, para que si todos sabían que el tenía una copia de cada una de las puertas de la mansión. No pregunten como se hizo con las original es en primer lugar porque ni el sabía como fue.

_-Como se te ocurre morder a Scott! ¡Scott es Scott, asmático, miedoso, nerd, y no por opcion como yo. Y esta bien si el hubiese querido, pero ¡¡¡ni siquiera le preguntaste si quería!!! Sólo lo mordieron como animales_. -Stiles para para respirar. Comenzó a gritar apenas abrió la puerta. Desde el principio fijo la mirada en Talia, ella era el Alfa, así que solo la miraba a ella. Aunque ahora se daba cuenta que toda la manada estaba ahí. Humanos y lobos mirándolo como si le estuvieran saliendo tres cabezas más.

_\- Respondeme Talia!_ -exigió Stiles- _¿por qué?... esperaba algo así de Satomi pero no de ti._

Stiles olía a decepción y Talia realmente sintió que había hecho algo mal. Lo cual no tenía sentido, pues ella no había mordido a Scott.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo vio a Derek convertirse y agarrar a Stiles del cuello y golpearlo contra la pared gruñendole. - _¿Cómo sabes de Satomi y su manada?_

Stiles olía a miedo y a diversión lo cual era bastante extraño. Talia se levantó y camino hacia su hijo y Stiles. Quería evitar cualquier cosa relacionada con la sangre del hijo del sheriff.

- _Así que gran lobo feroz quieres ganarte el azul de tus ojos_ -espetó Stiles mirando a Derek. Derek se tenso aún más. Nadie que no fuera de la manada sabía que sus ojos no eran dorados como los de un beta normal. De pura impresión soltó un poco el agarre del cuello.

_-¿Cómo?... ¿cómo lo sabes?_ -se escucho la voz de Laura.

\- _Creí que ustedes pensaban que yo era más inteligente que esto_ -dijo Stiles decepcionado. - _Es decir, descubrí que eran lobos a los diez, y ustedes creyeron que no iba a investigar sobre ustedes ¿enserio?_

Miró a todos como si fueran ellos los débiles humanos y no viceversa.

- _Soy Stiles a mi ningún clavo me queda suelto_ -mi a Derek directamente a los ojos. Derek lo soltó como si quemara, se alejó tomo su chaqueta de cuero y se fue del lugar. Necesitaba correr y sacarse la rabia contenida.

_-Gracias por tu demostración de inteligencia Stiles, y sólo para que sepas... nosotros no convertimos a Scott alguien más lo hizo, el problema es que no sabemos quien. -_ Dijo Talia tranquilamente.

- _Ohhhhh... si es así, Talia, perdón por todo lo que dije recién, ya sabes se me fue todo a la cabeza cuando me di cuenta de lo de Scott y fue peor luego de ver al gran lobo feroz, y bueno ya sabes como no paró de hablar cuando estoy preocupado y-_

_-Stiles, esta bien_ -lo paró Talia.

- _Okey..._ -todos lo miraron intentando esconder sus sonrisas, diablos todos, o al menos los lobos, podían oler su vergüenza.

 

****

* * *

 

 

Después de su gran arrebato en la mansión Hale tuvo que explicar el porque el tenía llaves de la casa y eso fue como mucho lo más vergonzoso que ha tenido que explicar en su vida. Balbuseo como un tonto, al final no dijo nada porque Laura se apiado de el dijo algo como "Quiza yo se las di luego del accidente", lo cual todos sabía que era una mentira del porte de un elefante, pero nadie dijo nada.

En la mansión estaban todos, desde el hijo menor de el primo mayo de Laura, que si no se equivocaba,ambos se llamaban Felipe. Realmente no entendía la manía de ponerle el tu misml nombre a tu hijo eso sólo traía confucion y mala fama en el instituto, eso el lo sabía por experiencia.

Estaban los humanos de los cual no sabía el nombre, no era por discriminar pero era a los que menos veía. En total habían 12 personas, sin contar a Derek y el mismo.

_-uhh... ¿tienen alguna idea de quien puede ser el Alfa que mordió a Scott_? -preguntó Stiles  nervioso al notar que todos lo miraron cuando habló.

-Lo siento pero no tenemos la más mínima pista, Stiles, anoche sentimos un aullido de un lobo desconocido, creímos que era un Omega pero... si Scott se convirtió luego de la mordida quiere decir que nos equivocamos, puede ser la razón de por que no lo pudimos encontrar -Talia dijo esto mismo para si misma con un aire pensativo muy característico de ella en situaciones complicadas - _Pero no te preocupes, si es un Alfa nuevo necesita una manada y necesita a su unico beta por lo que para la siguiente luna llena lo llamara y ahí estaremos nosotros para saber cual es su intención en Beacon Hills, por el momento Derek se encargará de la situación, será su primer entrenamiento como sucesor de la manada-_

Y con eso Stiles supo que estaban perdidos, Derek tenia mucho odio dentro de el, hará que los maten a todos.

 

* * *

 

 

Ahora tenía dos grandes problemas. El primero que Scott era un hombre lobo, por su maldita culpa, es decir, hubiese preferido que lo castigaron a esto. Y segundo Scott era el Beta de un Alfa desconocido. Joder tenía otro problema, ¿Cómo le decía a su mejor amigo que ya sabía sobre los hombres lobos y aun así lo dejó sólo en el bosque?

Estaba tan jodido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí les traigo el cap numero tres, espero les guste, voy a escribir 2 capitulos por temporada mas o menos, espero no hacerlo tan tedioso para ustedes.

* * *

 

No le dijo, creyó que Scott no le entendería, y como siempre tuvo razon. Scott era una persona simple que muchas veces no entendía cosas complicadas, como el hecho que la existencia de lo sobrenatural no era asunto suyo, si lo hubiese sido se lo hubiese contado, pero el era simplemente una persona que sabía demasiado.

El problema del Alfa había sido solucionado, no de la mejor manera, es decir, fue lo mejor que Scott y Derek pudieron hacer juntos, porque si alguien odiaba, a Derek con todo su ser, ese era Scott y si a él no le agradaba tanto Derek, pero odiario era otra cosa.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles corrió al Jeep cuando Scott lo llamó para decirle que había encontrado la mitad del cadáver que buscaban noches atrás, estaba preocupado Scott le dijo que estaba cerca de la mansión Hale, eso agradaba más el problema, Scott tenía ya una escusa para no confiar en Derek, o en la familia Hale, estaba tan cerrado en la creencia de que Derek era el Alfa que no veía el verdadero problema, y ese era que habían cazadores en la ciudad y ya casi lo había cazado sino fuera por Derek Scott no estaría vivo y odiandolo.

Lo otro era que Scott no entendía el problema que suponía salir con la hija de un cazador, tenía las hormonas tan descontrolados, estaba completamente salido, mierda casi lo matan porque el fue de picnic con Allison. Y no es que no le agradaría Allison, no para nada, ella era genial, pero había algo en su mirada que no le terminaba de gustar, era algo como sed de poder.

Llegó al límite del bosque y corrió hacia donde Scott le había indicado, cuando llegó su amigo ya había desenterrado el cuerpo pero sólo se veía la mitad del un lobo, lo cual no tenía sentido para Stiles. Miró a Scott con su mejor cara de ¿por esto me has llamado a las cuatro de la madrugada?

-Tío, te dije que olía diferente, que algo andaba mal -le dijo Scott rascándose la nuca. -Si, si, lo que digas, pero esto no te servirá de nada, es un lobo, no la mitad de una persona -Stiles comenzó a caminar alrededor del agujero en la tierra, mirando detenidamente el cuerpo.

Definitivamente esa era la otra parte de la chica que habían mutilado el otro día, y si era una loba completa significaba que o iba a ser un Alfa o ya lo era, y eso sólo era una muy mala señal, porque si la mataron fue solo para quitarle su poder y convertise en un Alfa, y eso descartaba completamente que Satome hubiese mordido a Scott como pensó luego de saber que no había sido Talia...

Stiles se quedó quieto, algo llamó su atención, ¿por qué el cuerpo fue enterrado tan cerca de la mansión? Y ¿por qué había una planta de acónito en la orilla de la "tumba? Con ese pensamiento camino hacia la planta y la tiró, para su sorpresa el aconito no tenía raíz y estaba amarrada con una cuerda que a medida que la tiraba se iba desenredando y formaba un espiral alrededor de la mitad de la loba, para cuando terminó, pudo apreciar, de manera nada agradable, la mitad del cuerpo de la chica. En su vida debió ser hermosa, tenía marcada la expresión de pánico en su cara, y para su sorpresa era muy joven, con suerte tendría veintitantos... antes de poder hacer nada Scott ya había llamado a su padre para contarle sobre el cuerpo y el Sheriff le dijo que lo esperaran ahí.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott dijo que sospechaba de Derek, de hecho dijo que sospechaba de la familia Hale en general, él no dijo nada, de alguna manera si decia algo a favor de los Hale sentía que traicionada a Scott y viceversa. Detuvieron a Derek y estuvo dos días en la comisaría, no importó cuanto intento su familia defenderlo. El sheriff debía hacer las investigaciones correspondientes.

Por otro lado Stiles había ido donde Talia para decirle lo que había descubierto la noche que encontraron el cadáver. Talia le agradeció y le pidió que ayudará a Scott en lo que pudiera, ja como si necesitará que alguien se lo pidiera. Pasaron dos semanas buscando y hallando pistas, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentaba, Scott no confiaba en los Hale, confiaba, como siempre en las personas equivocadas, en este caso los Argentt.

Y el también tenía preocupaciones importantes fuera de los sobre natural, como su gran pregunta ¿será atractivo para los gay? Le preguntó a Dani pero este ni siquiera se dignó a responderle. A también estaba el hecho de que Lydia había quedado con un ataque de nervios luego de ver al Alfa, que ahora sabían que había perdido su humanidad. Y que Jackson-nadie-me quiere-Whittermore sabia que algo mas pasaba y eso era un gran problema.

Lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que ahora Cora le hablará en el Instituto, que le hablará era algo entendible ahora que estaba en medio de toda esta mierda sobrenatural y Alfas salidos, pero le hablaba como si fuesen amigos, el primer día que le habló, él le preguntó si se habida pegado en la cabeza... ella sólo se puso a reír como si fuera la mejor broma del mundo... Además tuvo un gran descubrimiento sobre la familia Hale estos últimos días, y era que sólo los hijos de Talia tenía educación normal, todos los demás se educaban en casa...

Iba pensando en lo raro se seria ser educado en casa, cuando tuvo que frenar a fondo. Derek se le cruzó, medio muerto, en frente de todo el Instituto, asustado bajo del Jeep para ir a verlo. Scott apareció de la nada y levantó a Derek del suele, se había caído antes de que Stiles lo alcanzara.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek tenía más olor a muerto que a vivo, pero aún así era capas de intimidarlo un poquito, luego de que Scott lo subiera al Jeep, por que sip Stiles era el encargado de enterrar a Derek si moría en su preciado bebe, Scott le dijo que lo llevará a la veterinaria de Deanton, y cuando llegaron allí Derek lo amenazó con martalos a mordidas, en ese momento sonó amenazante ahora no tanto, si es que él no le cortaba el bralzó con un cerrucho para huesos, y jodidos que casi lo hace (aún temiendo las consecuencias, como que Talia lo maté por mutilar a su hijo o algo por el estilo).

-Maldita sea Derek, no te crecerá un brazo, no eres Deadpool, en serio tío, yo no sirvo para esto, y aún no entiendo porque vas a donde Talia o Kevin, ellos servirían más que yo -lloriquero.

-Hagamos algo -le dijo Derek agarrandolo de la camisa -tú te metes en tus asuntos... Y no te arrancó la garganta -se detuvo a respirar, este tipo se las arreglaba para ser amenazante aún si estaba más muerto que vivo. Se acercó más a la cara de Stiles, tanto así que sus respiraciones se mezclaban -Me cortas el brazo y no te arrancó la garganta.

-Tío, con esa cara no estas en posición de amenazar a nadie -le dijo Stiles con una sonrisa burlesco, la cual desapareció en el momento que escucho el rugido amenazante de Derek.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! -Stiles asintió nervioso y agarró el cerrucho iba a cortar el brazo y Scott llegó con la bala de aconito que debió robar a Chris. Porque para suerte de Derek, Scott tenía una comida con la familia de Allison.

 

* * *

 

 

Estuvo soñando con brazos mutilado por semanas, maldito sourwolf. Scott ya sabía que Derek no era el Alfa que lo mordió, pero aun no era de su agrado y Stiles pensaba que era culpa de Allison.

Y Stiles casi muere y todo por culpa de dos hombres lobos más estúpidos del mundo. A Derek se le ocurrió que Deaton era el Alfa y casi lo mata si no fuera por que Scott alcanzó a llegar antes de. Lo llevaron al Instituto, y ahí recordó por que Scott nunca hace los planes, porque es un asco haciendo planes. El resultado del brillante plan fue, ellos encerrados en el intituto, junto a Allison y a la pareja perfecta, con Deaton desaparecido y Derek muerto... y por supuesto el Alfa junto a ellos.

No tenía idea de como Allison llegó al Instituto con el perdedor de tiritocuandomeenojoJackson, a todo esto Jackson estaba extraño, mucho más de lo normal.

Stiles estaba más preocupado de lo que le diría a Talia si salía vivo "Hey Talia el Alfa mató a tu hijo" o "te tengo una mala y una buena noticia, la buena Derek no sufrirá más, la mala murió". Dios Derek había muerto y ellos estaban en una sala sin saber que hacer y Jackson no cerraba su boca.

-Te exijo maldito McCall o me dices que ocurre o mis padres se enterarán de esto -gritaba Jackson una y otra vez.

-Es Derek -Scott dijo derrotado. Stiles sabía que Scott estaba hablando pero no lograba entender que decía -teníamos un trato y no cumplí con mi parte y ahora el quiere matarnos. No podía creer que Scott estuviera haciendo esto, Derek estaba muerto y aún lo culpaba de todo. Stiles lo miró con cara de incredulidad, y Scott le devolvió la mirada como diciendo 'es lo único que se me ocurrió'.

Stiles sintió como el calor de la rabia subir desde sus pies hasta la punta de su pelo, no entendía bien porque. No escucho a Scott terminar de explicarse, sólo supo que Jackson estaba gritando como poseso debido al miedo. -Llama a tu estúpido padre bueno para nada, de que sirve que tu padre sea el sheriff si es un borracho que no es capas de salvar el culo de su hijo -los gritos se escuchaban hasta fuera del condado, de eso estaba seguro, a Stiles le estaba costando no darle un puñetazo en la cara a Jackson, no quería pegarle, entendía el miedo que sentía en estos momentos, pero toda la determinación se fue a la mierda.

-Todo esto por culpa del rarito del bosque ese, debieron morir todos en ese estúpido incendio -gritó Jackson a toda voz lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el piso con un Stiles fuera de si golpeandole la cara como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Scott tuvo que usar su fuerza de su condición sobrenatural para poder detener a Stiles y sacarlo de encima de Jackson que ya estaba medio inconciente.

 

* * *

 

 

Al final lograron salir todos vivos, aunque Allison ya no le hablaba a Scott pero Stiles pensaba que era un algo colateral. Él aún estaba buscando una explicación lógica para su reacción ante el comentario de la familia Hale, pero no la encontraba, el sólo perdió los estribos al pensar que toda esa familia muerta, fue como una rabia enfermiza que no fue capaz de controlar, era como si le quitaran una parte de si mismo, como cuando vio a Derek morir.

Si era sincero consigo mismo debía admitir que algo se había roto dentro de el, pero no sabía que y no estaba seguro de querer entenderlo. No realmente no quería, entenderlo, además Derek estaba muerto ¿cierto? aunque no habían encontrado el cuerpo de Derek eso le daba un poco de esperanza, muy en el fondo tenía la corazonada de que Derek estaba vivo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente espero que les guste, se que no hay mucha interacción aún pero quiero pasar las temporadas lo más rápido pero hay algunos detalles que debo acomodar para que la historia cobre sentido, y será Mpreg, Gracias a los qye comentaron, espero leer sus comentarios para saber si les gustó


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí vengo con el cuarto capitulo, siento no haber subido el cap antes pero he tenido unas semanas de porquería por la universidad, y casi no e dormido, he tenido ocho pruebas en dos semana y mi cuerpo no da mas. Pero aquí con un poco de esfuerzo les dejo este, y quizá maña les publique le otro, déjenme sus comentarios y votos si les gusto.

Y su corazonada era correcta, dos semanas después del día D, Derek apareció en su casa. Fue espeluznante y calmante a la vez, Stiles estaba en la mejor vídeo llamada con Scott, estaban gritándose todas las verdades del mundo, de hecho él estaba culpando a Scott, su mejor amigo, su hermano de otra madre, por la muerte de Derek y de lo estúpido que era por culpar a Derek de lo que había pasado en la escuela, cuando ve por la pantalla que hay alguien atrás de él.

Que casi se mea encima era de ir poco. Derek estaba al lado de su cajonera con su mirada seria y con su ceño extremadamente frundicido.

- _¡Stiles! -_ gritó su padre desde las escaleras.

- _¡Derek! -_ fue la única palabra que había salido de la boca de Stiles. El nombrado lo miro con exasperación y le apuntó la puerta.

O si Derek era un fugitivo y su padre es el sheriff, no podían verse, pensó Stiles, así que corrió hacia la puerta, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba ocultando algo.

_-¿Qué has dicho?_ -el sheriff le pregunto a Stiles, olía a sospecha.

_-Nada, nadie a dicho nada, ¿qué pasó?_ -Derek hizo una mueca de molestia, el sheriff sospechaba aún más, ese niño siempre hacia las cosas mal.

- _Suerte en el partido..._ -Stiles lo miro sin entender, por que había venido a darle suerte si el siempre estaba en la ban... Mierda, hoy era su primer partido como titular _-he logrado conseguirme una tiempo para ir a verte, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, estoy orgullozo de ti, hijo_ -dicho esto le abrazó, Stiles cantureo algo como "momento de abrazo" y le devolvió el abrazó y luego se despidió de su padre y entró lo más rápido que pudo.

Antes de siquiera pestañear, ya estaba con la espalda contra la pared y con Derek con todo su cuerpo encima. Decir que no se puso nervioso era me tira y que no le gustó la sensación de tenerlo encima fue algo nuevo, debió sentir miedo pero fue lo que menos sintió, sus rodillas temblaron y un calor recorrió su cuerpo desde sus entrañas hasta la punta de sus pies y de su cabello, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, más aún de lo normal, y una sensación  de sofoco comenzó a asentarse en su estomago. Trago duro y  como pudo intento disimular todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, sensaciones que ni  
siquiera el entendía.

_-...ces alguna palabra_ -eso fue lo que logró escuchar que Derek decía, y conociendo lo poco que conocía de Derek supo que era una amenaza.

_-Algo ¿cómo papá Derek, si el fugitivo, esta en mi habitación trae el arma?_ -le pregunto sarcástico Stiles, intentado por todos los medios mirar algo que no fueran los ojos ni los labios de Derek.

Derek se relajó un poco ante lo dicho por Stiles y el chico hiperactivo debió notarlo por que siguió hablando - _si voy a tener un fugitivo en mi habitación será bajo mis reglas, ¿entendiste?_ -nadie podia negar que el adolescente tenia agallas, porque Derek podía oler el miedo y nerviosismo del chico, había algo más pero Derek no sabía bien que era. Y su mente trabajaba en otra cosa, y esa cosa era entender el porque el chico estaba gritándole a Scott y culpándolo de su desaparición.

Por eso mismo no lo golpeó cuando Stiles repitió su acción, acomodándole su amada chaqueta de cuero. Aunque eso no impidió que lo asustada un poquito.

Stiles volvió a su asiento en el escritorio y corto la vídeo llamada con Scott diciéndole que lo llamaría luego, no escucho la respuesta de Scott porque terminó la llamada antes de que el otro pudiese responder.

- _Sabes estaba pensando que el otro día en la escuela, Allison recibió una llamada de Scott diciéndole que fuera_ -habló Stiles, Derek espero que siguiera pero no lo hizo porque por lo que se vio en la obligación de hablar.

- _¿Y?_ -la mirada que le dio Stiles lo hizo sentirse un poco tonto. Pero en realidad no entendía que tenía que ver la llamada a Allison en todo este asunto.

- _Que Scott no la llamó_ -dijo Stiles como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_-Entonces tu vas a rastrear la llamada_ \- Afirmó Derek

_-Nop, pero conozco a alguien que lo hará-_ dijo Stiles con una sonrisa

 

* * *

 

Los cuarenta minutos que espero por Dani fueron los mas incómodos de su vida, más que cuando le recitó un poema a Lydia en quinto grado. Estuvo tratando de investigar un poco más sobre los Alfas deshumanizados, pero la insistente mirada de Derek en su nuca era muy molesta y exasperate ¿Es que acaso no podía simplemente meter su nariz en el libro en vez de en él?

Al final no logró investigar nada y cuando Dani llegó le salió con que no iba a rastrear el famoso teléfono. Creyó que todo estaba perdido hasta que Dani mencionó a Derek y a Stiles se le prendió la ampolleta. Primero le dijo que era su primo Miguel y luego mandó a Derek  a cambiarse la camisa manchada con sangre por una de las de él, sabía de antemano que ninguna de sus camisas le quedaría buena a Derek, pero eso distraería lo suficiente a Dani para que al fin dijese que sí rastrear la el celular.

Y funcionó al cien por cien, incluso el mal humor común de Derek ayudó, lo hacía ver un chico rudo, y eso era atractivo. Hubo sólo un inconveniente en su plan, y este fue que el mismo también se distrajo, al punto que Dani tuvo que zarandiarlo para que le prestara atención.

Una vez el celular rastreado Stiles fue a dejar a Dani a la puerta y este le agradeció por la mejor vista en meses.

- _No hay de que Daniboy yo igual disfrute un poco, ahora ve y patea cultos en el partido de esta noche_ -Dani lo miró extrañado y después solo sonrío y se fue.

Fue sólo cuando cerró la puerta y corría por las escaleras hacia su habitación que se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho a Dani, 'yo también lo disfrute' ¿en serio Stiles? Su pulso voló a mil por segundo y se puso colorado, sabia que los hombres lobos tenia super oído y sabia que Derek no se fiaba de él, vaya a saber porqué, así que lo más probable es que escuchase lo que el había dicho. Maldita sea el y su maldita boca.

Entró como si nada a su habitación pero su pulso lo delataba. Encontró a Derek en la misma posición que lo había dejado, sentado lo más recto posible, con un libro en la mano aparentando leer.

- _Entonces -_ comenzó Stiles -¿ _escuchaste lo que dijo Daniboy? -_ Sip Stiles era todo un sutil.

- _No tengo tiempo para escuchar a adolescentes estúpidos -_ fue todo lo que Derek dijo, y Stiles sintió que botaba el aire contenido, en ningún momento se le paso por la mente que quizá Derek  estuviese mintiendo.

Derek se paro de la silla y camino hacia la escalera, cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de el no venía Stiles, se devolvió y lo tiro del cuello de la camisa, Stiles ni tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

Una vez arriba del Jeep, Stiles comenzó a preocuparse, irían al hospital, donde se suponía que estaba el Alfa psicópata, y sólo eran sólo Derek y él, vale que Derek algún día sería el gran Alfa feroz pero aún  no lo era.

_-¿porqué no llamas a Laura y Cora, y puede que a tus primos también? -pregunt_ ó Stiles antes de arrancar y la única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido.

- _Okey_ _sólo seremos tu y yo contra el mundo, un Alfa en proceso de evolución y un saco de huesos muy rompible -_ y con eso Derek gruño con sus colmillo afuera - _Okey okey me cayó, guarda tus colmillos Drácula._

 

* * *

  
Stiles ya estaba por salir del Jeep cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo, por lo que volvió a cerrar la puerta y contesto la llamada. Era Scott que le llamaba para decirle que estaba tarde para el partido y ademas para contarle la buena nueva, la tía de Allison había llegado a la cuidad hace la menos tres semanas pero se le había olvidado contarle, Stiles le dijo que iba para el partido y que si veía a John  le dijese que llegaría un poco tarde. luego de eso le corto.

_-No llegaras -_

_-Lo sé_ -Stiles sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, estaba procesando la información que le había dado Scott, la tía de Allison estaba en la ciudad y Allison era una Argent, eso quería decir que la tía de Allison era la hermana de Chris y el solo tenia una hermana, y esa era Kate la que supuestamente estaba en el manicomio luego de que la encontraran culpable del intento de asesinato de la familia Hale.

Stiles comenzó a respirar con dificultad, el aire no le entraba en los pulmones, se sentía mareado, y Kate lo había visto antes de que el le entrara la lanza en un costado, sabia quien era él y lo podría encontrar, eso era obvio, si podía rastrear a hombre lobos obviamente podría rastrearlo a él. Y después lo torturaría y encontraría a su padre y lo obligaría a ver como su hijo era torturado, y no podía respirar. Sintió como alguien lo tomaba de los hombros, debía ser Derek por que nadie mas estaba en su Jeep. Escuchaba un lejano, - _Respira Stiles, todo va ha estar bien, solo respira_ -Quería creer que todo estaría bien enserio que quería, pero sabia que eso era una gran mentira.

 

* * *

 

Derek no entendía como funcionaba la mente de Stiles, no entendía por que le mentía deliberadamente a Scott sobre el partido, y por que le decía que llegaría si sabia que no era así, estaba  punto de preguntarle por que actuaba así, cuando escucho los latidos del adolescente aumentar como si hubiese corrido a toda velocidad una maratón de quince kilómetros, solo que no había corrido absolutamente nada. Alarmado se güiro para mirarlo, y lo vio boquear intentando respirar y con lagrimas en los ojos, repaso toda la conversación que tuvo con Scott intentado buscar alguna causa para eso, que si no se equivocaba era uno de los famosos ataque de pánico del chico, y recordó la gran noticia de Scott, Kate había llegado al pueblo, claro que Derek lo sabia y pensaba que Stiles también pero por lo visto no tenia ni la mas mínima idea. Entendía ahora el por que del ataque de pánico, así tan rápido como pudo agarro los hombros del chico y comenzó a decirle que todo estaría, que nada le pasaría, que su padre estaría bien , porque si conocía al chico, sabia que lo que más le preocupaba era su padre. lo insto a respirar con el pero nada parecía funcionar, el chico simplemente no reaccionaba. 

Ya no sabia que hacer, no se le ocurría nada mas, decirle que Kate no recordaba como había sido descubierta no había servido tampoco, y sabia que se le agotaba el tiempo, Stiles se estaba poniendo morado y aunque no era un experto sabia que eso era malo. estaba punto de entrar en pánico el mismo cuando recordó algo que Cora había dicho años atrás sobre uno de los ataques de pánico de Stiles, que Lydia lo había parado solo con darle un besito, palabras de Cora, por que así aguantaría las respiración y eso detenía los ataques de pánico.

 

El definitivamente no besaría a Stiles pero podía decirle que aguante la respiración, cosa que no funciono, así que Derek sacando todo el orgullo que tenia dentro, contó hasta tres y beso a Stiles. no fue nada mas que un beso casto por un par de segundos pero funciono. Cuando se separo de Stiles este lo miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas.

 

* * *

 

Stiles creyó que moriría, le dolía el pecho, todo era borroso y escuchaba un pito tan fuerte que cualquier cosa que Derek intentara decirle le era imposible de escuchar, se estaba dejando ir cuando sintió algo cálido sobre sus labios, conocía esa sensación, era la misma que tuvo en séptimo grado cuando Lydia lo beso para detener un ataque pánico, solo que ahora Lydia no estaba con él, de hecho Lydia no sabia que existía.

Cuando cayo en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya podía respirar no con normalidad opero podía respirar y y Derek estaba alejándose de el, con una cara de fastidio. O por Dios Derek lo había besado y en su Jeep, como en una película cutre de adolescentes, esto no podía estar pasándole, no a él.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten.

Stiles estaba tratando de entender en que universo Derek podría besarle sólo para salvarle entre comillas porque si lo hubiese dejado con el ataque, simplememte se hubiera desmallado, pero eso no se lo diria por nada del mundo, y claramente no había ningún otro universo alterno donde eso pasaría.

Derek sentía los engranajes funcionar en la cabeza de Stiles, también lo vio boquear como pez fuera del agua intentando decir algo, y se estaba poniendo tan rojo como la sudadera que llevaba en ese momento, y si eso era poco, podía oler la vergüenza y el nerviosismo de Stiles.

- _Sólo no digas nada y vete, te llamaré y te diré hacia donde ir -_ Dijo Derek, prefirió ahorrarle la vergüenza al chico, esa era la razón por la que evitaba a todos los adolecentes, le daban muchas vueltas a lo obvio, el sólo lo había salvado nada más, no había nada más que pensar o decir.

- _Okey, si, puedo hacer eso_ -Dicho esto el chico se bajó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Stiles ya iba a mitad de camino, y casi muere de un susto, alguien lo agarró del hombro y como siempre él estaba tan metido pensando en quizá que cosa, que no se había dado cuenta que alguien venía atrás de él.

Al darse vuelta todos los colores se le subieron a la cara, Derek sostenía su celular en una mano y la otra estaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Debió haberlo soltado cuando le dio el ataque y se le olvidó guardarlo.

Tomo el celular y sin querer roso los dedos de Derek con los suyos, el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo lo descoloco un poco y lo hizo sentirse más nervioso aún, por lo que se giró lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia en hospital.

Si Stiles se hubiese detenido a mirar a Derek, sólo un segundo,  se habría dado cuenta que el lobo igual había sentido el escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Pero no lo hizo, no lo miró y no lo noto, como tampoco noto el m pequeño astivo de sonrisa que salió de los labios del lobo sin poder evitarlo. Pero alguien si lo hizo, alguien que estaba oculto en la espesura del bosque que rodeaba el hospital, ese alguien también mostró una cálida sonrisa.

............  
.......  
...

Era oficial él y Derek estaban meados de perros. Había entrado en el famoso hospital buscando, por petición de Derek, a la enfermera de Peter y lo único que encontró fue el cadáver de una enfermera y ningún Peter postrado o quemado, sino un Peter repuesto y siendo un Alfa, el deshumanizado Alfa, que casi lo mata.

Derek alcanzó a llegar antes de que Peter le rajara la garganta con sus garras, antes podrr hacer nada Derek estaba luchando con Peter y escucho que le decía que se fuera, él corrió como un poseso a buscar su famoso bate de béisbol para ayudar, obviamente no dejaría a Derek sólo en ese lugar,  llamó a Laura en el camino de vuelta al hospital, y eso fue la mejor idea que pudo tener, porque Peter tenía más fuerza que cualquier hombre lobo que hubiese visto (y el sólo había visto a la familia Hale y algunos de la manada de Satomi).

En resumidas cuentas, Peter escapó, rompió su bate, Laura, Cora, Louis y Derek terminaron heridos. El sólo quedó con algunos moretones en las costillas y uno que otro en la mejilla y el brazo derecho.

Ahora estaban en la mansión Hale, donde Stiles estaba siendo sanado por Jerome, si no se equivocaba, Jerome tenía su edad pero el tomaba clases en casa, por que aún no podía controlar a su lobo y era un poco tímido, además tenia algún tipo de trauma, por eso cuando se ofreció a curarlo todos se sorprendieron, Jerome no hablaba con extraños y mucho menos los tocaba.

Derek caminaba como perro enjaulados, o mejor dicho lobo, decir que estaba colerico era poco, todos podían notarlo por lo mismo nadie se le acercaba, ni le hablaban. Stiles quería respuestas pero no sería él el que rompiera el silencio esta vez, al menos hablando sobre el tema, porque al fin y al cabo habló igual.

- _Jer, si estas muy cansado no sigas, se que esto drena tu energía -_ le dio una cálida sonrisa, había notado que el chico se veía cansado _además sólo son moratones, sacarán igual de aquí a un par de días._

Eso fue lo único que Derek necesito para explotar _-Solo unos moratones, y una mierda, pudiste morir por tu arranque de valentía, y la verdad no me importa, pero adivina eres el hijo del maldito sheriff y tenemos que mantenerte a salvo, así que si te digo corre, tu corres lo más lejos del peligro posible._

-¿ _Y dejarte ahí sólo con el maldito Alfa psicópata que para rematar es tu tío? No esperes que haga eso, puede que no seas mi persona favorita en el mundo pero los dos nos metimos en ese lío, así que los dos salimos de eso juntos, y me importa un verdadero rábano que te creas el gran lobo feroz que mamda al todo el mundo porque no importa lo que me mandes, si tengo que arriesgar mi culo para salvar el tuyo lo haré y no vuelvas a gritarme enfrente de Jer porque lo asustas grandísimo idiota_. -Dicho esto se paró y se fue de la mansión dando un portazo.

- _Wouuuu_ -silvaron Laura, Cora y Kevin al mismo tiempo.

- _Alguien tiene carácter_ -dijo Talia bajando la escalera - _y también lealtad._

- _Yo digo que Stiles tiene pelotas, es el único además de mamá o papá que encaran a Derek cuando anda en modo asesino_ -comentó Cora - _creo que es mi nuevo mejor amigo._

_-Jer, querido ¿estas bien? Tú primo Der te asustó mucho_ -Laura le pregunto amablemente a Jer, cuando era pequeño solía ser el niño más alegre de la casa, era la mente maestra de las maldades, pero luego del incendio se había vuelto asustadizo, retraído y los gritos lo sacaban de si, justo como ahora que tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Ver a Cora y Jerome en la misma habitación era desconcertante, ambos tenía la misma edad, pero Jerome era como un niño de cuatro años demaciado grande y muy inteligente.

Jerome sólo asintió como respuesta, y Derek supo que estaba en problemas por la mirada severa que le dio tanto su madre, como su padre.

Se inco frente a Jerome lentamente para no asustarlo más de lo que estaba, normalmente odiaba estar en la misma habitación que el chico, por que verlo le recordaba que él había destruido la vida de varios miembros de la manada y no era capaz de soportarlo. Al tomar las manos de Jer, este dio un saltito, pero Derek le dio una cálida sonrisa, esa que sólo guardaba para Cora, Jer o Mick.

- _Lo siento, Jer, no quería asustarte ni gritar, pero estaba preocupado por Stiles, tu sabes lo cabezota que puede ser, bueno quizá no lo sabes, el es humano así como tía Lucy y ellos son mas delicado que nosotros, él pudo morir hoy por no obedecerme y yo sólo no supe que más hacer además de gritarle ¿Me perdonas?_ -pregunto Derek una voz suave.

Jer lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, su mirada era penetrante, muchas veces daba la sensación de que Jer podía ver los secretos más profundos de tu alma - _Es...esta bi...en Der, te perdonó, pero no le grites a Stiles otra vez, él es bueno y sólo quiere ayudar y su corazón está siempre triste, ¿me prometes no gritarle más?_

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, Jer no solía hablar tanto y menos de una persona que no conocía como Stiles, que a los más lo había visto tres veces, y sobre todo cuando dijo que Stiles estaba triste, nadie podía asegurar eso, pues el chico siempre se veía tan felíz.

- _Lo prometo Jer_ -Le respondió Derek saliendo de la sorpresa.

............  
........  
.....

Eran las dos de la mañana y Stiles aún estaba en su escritorio investigando como podía acabar con el Alfa, en este caso con Peter. Y también buscando respuestas.

Estaba muy confundido, no entendía la razón de Peter para matar y por que perdio su humanidad, es decir, lo quemaron vivo, fue el más herido pero su familia estaba viva que más pedía. Su concentración era tal que no sintió a Cora entrar por su ventana, ni sentarse en su cama.

- _Hola, Stiles_ -La voz de Cora salió de la nada, Stiles estaba seguro que su alma salió de su cuerpo.

Se paró agarrando la mitad de su bate y apuntó a Cora.

- _Ehhh, tranquilo vaquero_ -Cora levantó las manos en señal de paz - _Solo vengo por si tenías preguntas._

Stiles levantó una ceja y la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

- _La verdad habían mandado a Derek, ya sabes él es nuestro acceso a ti, pero mamá pensó que quizá no querrías verlo así que me ofrecí como voluntaria._

- _¿Y porqué te ofresmcerias si nos ignoramos constantemente? -_

- _Por que eres mi nuevo mejor amigo_ -le respondió Cora con simplicidad

- _¿Y a que debo el honor?_ -el tono de Stiles fue un tanto burlesco.

- _Cualquiera que le responda a mi hermano como tú lo hiciste es mi amigo_ -Cora levantó sus hombros en señal de la obviedad que acaba de decir.

Stiles no dijo nada y volvió a sentarse el la silla del escritorio, pero esta vez mirando a Cora.

- _Bueno ¿tienes preguntas o no?_ -le pregunto Cora.

- _Miles_ -le respondió Stiles.

_-Vomita-_

- _Primero ¿porqué nadie me dijo que Kate estaba en el pueblo, y como fue que salió del loquero?-_

- _Nadie te dijo por que no tenía importancia y para que asustarte por nada_ -vio la cara enfadada de Stiles y agregó rápidamente - _ella no recuerda quién la delató, mamá le borró esa memoria antes de que entrará en el loquero, de hecho, si no me equivoco, eliminó todo recuerdo sobre ti, además creímos que ya sabías, es decir, ella le disparó a Derek en el brazo._

- _Entiendo, gracias por decirme, aunque me hubiese servido más antes de tener un ataque de pánico en el Jeep y Derek tuviese que b_ \- alcanzó a callarse, miró nervioso a Cora que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha - _siguiente pregunta ¿porqué Peter esta así? Es decir..._

- _¿Todo salido?_ -Terminó Cora, sabía que Stiles caso decía algo, algo que serviría como extorsión, pero no dijo nada, solo lo miró, algún día sabría que era lo que Stiles casi dice.

- _Exacto_ -

- _Mamá y papá creen que es por que aún estando en coma escucho, cuando tía Leti, ella es la segunda hermana de mamá, es la mamá de Jer, le contó, sin permiso, que Malia se perdió luego del incendio, y Malia es la hija única de tío Pet y lo más probable es que ella era su ancla, sabes lo que es un ancla ¿cierto?_ -Stiles asintió - _Okey, la cosa es que sin un ancla el lobo interior se revela y domina todo razonamiento humano._

- _Es decir, tienes una prima perdida, que quizá tenga veintitantos y Peter esta loco y quiere matarlos a todos por ¿venganza?-_

- _No tiene un motivo real, el lobo sólo desea sangre, y mata por deporte, tío Peter quizá no sabe lo que el lobo hace. Y Malia sólo tiene nuestra edad, pero ella es una coyote, la hemos buscado en todas partes pero no hemos tenido suerte_ -

- _Créeme que lo sabe, okey y ¿cómo salvamos a Peter?-_

- _No se puede salvar, sólo debemos matarlo_ -Cora lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, que a Stiles le dio escalofríos - _y ya no más preguntas, ahora veamos una peli o durmamos -_

_S_ tiles de verdad se había perdido en la conversación, en que momento le dijo a Cora que podía quedarse, a verdad no lo dijo.

Aunque eso no detuvo a Cora, que ya estaba acomodada bajo las mantas de su cama de Stiles. Al final vieron las dos películas de Admas's family y se durmieron.

............  
.......  
....

La mañana siguiente fue muy incómoda, al menos para John, entró en la habitación de Stiles como todos las mañanas que llegaba del turno, esta vez no tan alegre como normalemnte, debido a que Stiles no había llegado al partido el día anterior.

Pero fue mucha la sorpresa cuando vio a la menor de los Hale durmiendo abrazada a su hijo, Stiles estaba en una posición extraña tenía una pierna sobre las piernas de la chica y los brazos parecían estar quebrados por lo imposible de sus posiciones.

La menor de los Hale tenía la cabeza en el pecho del adolecentes y podía notar una aureola de baba baja su mejilla.

- _STILES_ -Lo más probable es que el grito del Sheriff halla despertado a toda América.

\-----

Stiles se sentó lo más rápido que pudo llevándose consigo a Cora que al sentir el grito se cayó de la cama.

- _Podrias explicarme esto_ -El sheriff apuntó a Cora que estaba levantándose del piso con una mirada de fatido que era completamente dirigida al Sheriff.

_-Ahhhh_ -bostezo Stiles _-ayer Cora me encontró a medio camino del Instituto, quede en pana, y como ya no llegaría al juego, simpleme te me trajo a casa y luego nos pusimos a ver películas y nos dormimos_ -mintio Stiles como si lo hubiese ensayado.

El sheriff se relajó un poco más luego de escuchar eso, no era tonto sabía que había una mentira en lo que su hijo decía pero lo iba a dejar pasar sólo porque ambos tenía la ropa puesta.

- _Sabe, sheriff, no es agradable despertar con un grito, menos un domingo a las siete y tanto de la mañana_ -le dijo Cora de mal humor.

_-Lo siento_ -se disculpo avergonzado el sheriff, luego de haber dicho eso, se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa y que podía despertar a los inquilinos de la misma como se le diera en gana.

- _Aghhhhg_ -Grito Stiles tirándose la polera al ver la aureola de baba - _esto es asqueroso, nunca más te quedas en mi casa Cora._

Luego del desayuno Laura pasó a buscar a Cora y su papá fue a dormir y el volvió a la investigación.

............  
........  
....

Todo estaba relativamente calmado al menos por una semana, en la cual iba al Instituto se dividía entre Scott y Cora por que esos dos no se podían ver, Scott no quería nada con los Hale y Cora decía que Scott era demaciado estúpido para poder siquiera saludarlo.

Por las tardes investigaba y jugaba al play con Scott, si este no se estaba metiendo mano con Allison, si no estaba en la mansión Hale haciendo cualquier estupidez con Cora o jugando y pintando con Jer o Mick, había hecho una gran amistad con Jer, tanto así que este mismo lo buscaba para jugar, y eso según Laura era algo nuevo en el chico, y Mick, ese pequeño era un diablo hecho niño, tenía seis años y era el menor de todos los Hale, no estaba seguro de quien era hijo, pero era lo de menos, ese niño siempre estaba metido en problemas, le recordaba un poco a el mismo. Casi nunca veía a un adulto que fuera Laura o Leti, a Derek no lo contaba porque Stiles pasaba de el, aún estaba enojado por gritarle la última vez que había hablado.

Le resultaba increíble como encajaba con casi todo los Hale, menos con Derek obviamente, pero al parecer nadie conjeniaba con él así que no valía.

Toda esa calma pasó cuando Scott lo llamó diciendole que los Argent lo sabian, sabian que él era un hombre lobo y que le habian tendido una trampa para mostrarle lo que él era a Allison. Y si eso era poco, Kate había secuestrado Derek. Y si no fuera porque Peter le obligó rastrear el celular de Derek ni se habría enterado, hablaría con Cora sobre esto más tarde.

El mismo dia que rastreo el celular de Derek, se enteró que Scott no era el objetivo de Peter, sino que era él, y Peter le ofreció la mordida, la cual él rechazó. Aúnque nadie le creyese prefería ser un humano.

Esa semana fue una porquería, Scott parecía cachorro abandonado, no servía para nada, Talia alcanzó a rescatar a Derek antes que Peter lo encontrará, porque obviamente él le avisó en cuanto pudo a Talia que Peter buscaba a Derek.

Pero la semana siguiente a esa fue aún peor, Allison se volvió loca y comenzó a cazar a los Hale con su tía, Jackson cortó con Lydia, Peter comenzo a salir con la Melisa sólo para chantajear a Scott y Stiles chocó su Jeep sólo para salvar a Melisa.

La mansión era un caos, la mitad de la familia estaba dividida entre matar a Peter o a los cazadores, Stiles no conocía a la mayoría de lo que querían matar a los cazadores, los cuales eran cuatro, los padres de Mick y dos lobos adultos.

En el baile de fin de curso Peter mordió a Lydia y Jackson se alió con los Argent, creyendo que así lograría su cometido, tener lo mismo que tenía Scott o Derek.

Todo culminó fuera de la mansion Hale, Allison con Kate llegaron para cazar a Peter, Scott y todos los Hale que pudiesen, cuando Allison se dio cuenta que su tía era la pirómana que intento quemar la mansion Hale, hace cinco años, cambio de bando, solo para que Peter la tomara de reen para que Kate se entregará, Derek, Laura, Cora y Talia estaban heridos, Stiles no podía entender como Peter podía tener tanta fuerza como para dejar fuera de combate a cuatro hombres lobos de los cuales uno era una Alfa, Kevin y Louis  los demás estaba protegiendo a los humanos y los niños.

Kate cayó en la trampa y Peter la mato frente a Allison, le incrustó las garras en el cuello, y tiró el cuerpo a un lado para lanzarse sobre la chica, pero Derek  alcanzó a salvar a Allison. Él y Scott se abalanzaron sobre Peter y comenzaron a morderlo por todo lados y cuando Stiles les grito que se corrieron todo acabó.

Stiles le tiró una bomba de fuego a Peter que comenzó a quemarse y antes de poder escuchar el primer grito Derek lo mató.

..........  
.......  
....

Luego de que todo pasase, Scott llevó a Allison a su casa. Stiles se quedó en la mansión, Talia y Leti lloraban desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo incinerado de Peter, Stiles entendía, porque aunque el lobo fuera un psicópata era el hermano menor de ambas.

El ayudó a Laura y a Cora a quemar el cuerpo de Kate, por si a la muy Perra le diera por volver a la vida. Derek cavaba un hoyo unos metros más allá, Stiles suponía que era para enterrar a Peter, pero no quiso preguntar.

Dentro de la mansión se escuchaban gritos de todas partes, todas sabian lo que estaba pasando. Los cuatro que querían matar a los cazadores se iban de la manada, no portaban más estar así, con miedo a morir en cualquier momento por culpa de un maldito trato que los cazadores no cumplían.

Talia se levantó y seco sus lágrimas, era la Alfa y debía arreglar esto, si Andrew, Josefa, Martín y Daniel querían marcharse, que lo hicieran ella no podía obligarlos a quedarse y no era la primera vez que lobos dejaban sus manadas, pero no dejaría que se llevasen a Mick, él era su beta, y no dejaría que fuera criado y creciera como un omega, por que Talia sabia que nadie queria desertores en sus manadas y eso era lo que los cuatros eran, inclusive Martín que era humano.

..........  
......  
...

Días después de la muerte de Kate y Peter, Talia tenía los papeles legales de Mick y los cuatro ahora omegas no podían volver jamás al territorio de los Hale, Stiles no entendía muy bien como los padres de Mick podía irse así como así, sin mirar atrás, dejando a su hijo olvidado.

Ahora sólo quedaban nueve miembros Talia, Kevin, Laura, Derek, Cora, Mick, Leti, Louis y Jer,  a Talia parecía no importarle, todos estaban más preocupado por Derek ahora que era un Alfa.

Y tenía porque preocuparse, ya que en ese mismo instante estaba mordiendo a Jackson en un loft abandonado a su suerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí hablé un poquito más de la familia Hale, y sí, la manada disminuyó, pero todo tiene su razón de ser.  
> El prox capitulo lo subiré el sábado, los quiero y espero sus comentarios


	6. 6

Las vacaciones eran lo mejor, no tenía que preocuparse de sus calificaciones, podía hacer lo que quisiera, ir donde quisiera, investigar lo que se le diera en ganas. Esas vacaciones eran las que él quería, no unas en las que estuviese enojado con Scott por confiar en Allison, acaso ese tarado no entendía que no era bueno salir con la hija de un cazador y menos si esa hija te ensarto tres flechas, que no eran precisamente de amor.

Tampoco quería unas vacaciones con una Lydia en el Hospital, todos creyeron que la chica moriría ya que no se había convertido, pero sorpresivamente eso no pasó, Lydia se fue curando poco a poco, como la humana que era. Talia dijo que Lydia podía ser inmune a la mordida, que habían pocos que lo eran, pero habían.

Stiles y Cora iba todos los días a verla, él le llevaba flores y Cora tomaba tanto dolor como podía. Scott no había ido ni un sólo día y Allison tampoco, lo que hacia a Stiles pensar que Lydia realmente no tenía amigos. Cora iba a regañadientes y no le hacía mucha gracia tomar su dolor al principio, pero luego de un tiempo, lo hacía de buena gana, como cuando por fin Lydia despertó, ella y Cora hicieron buenas migas, y al fin Lydia sabía quien era él.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que Cora estaba interesada en la moda, mayormente por que su closet era principalmente negro, no es que lo hubiese visto pero teniendo en cuenta que la veía prácticamente todos los días y siempre andaba con ropa negra, cualquiera podría pensar que Cora no sabía nada de moda, pero por lo visto no era así.

Ir al hospital no era lo único que hacia en el día, luego de salir de clases tomo la costumbre de salir a correr todas las noches, ahora que ya estaba todo calmo por el pueblo podía hacerlo. E iba por lo menos tres veces a la semana a la mansión a pasar el rato con Cora, Jer y Mick, incluso se quedaba a dormir algunas noches.

Quedó muy sorprendido cuando Jer y Cora mostraron su habilidad para jugar play, sabían jugar casi cualquier juego, Stiles estúpidamente, había pensado que eran homo sapiens que no sabían nada de tecnología solo por el hecho de ser hombres lobos. 

Había invitado a Jer un montón de veces a su casa, pero el chico aún no estaba listo para salir de la mansión. Había descubierto que su mayor temor era el fuego y creía que podría aparecer en cualquier lugar, su miedo era entendible, pero Stiles quería que el chico lo superará, aunque no le presionará.

Mick no tenía ningún problema para ir a la casa de Stiles, siempre que iba Cora, Mick estaba a un lado de ella, ese pequeño amaba a Stiles y Stiles lo amaba a él. Estuvo presente en el primer cambio del pequeño, de hecho él fue la causa.

Stiles había llegado a la mansión en su Jeep, ese día venía a jugar especialmente con Jerome, le traía un juego de mesa nuevo, el monopoly versión Harry Potter. Ese chico era tan fanático de esa saga tanto como él de Barman.

Iba caminando cuando su pie pasó en banda y cayó a un hoyo, dio el grito más masculino que le había salido en su vida, alarmando así a todos en los que estaban en la mansión.

Cuando lo sacaron, tenía un dolor inmenso en su tobillo - _Maldición, ¿quién fue el estúpido que cavó un hoyo en medio del camino a la mansión?_ -preguntó Stiles enfadado.

Miró a todos con odio, y molestia, tenían que ser chuchos. Lo mas probable es que Laura lo fuera quien lo cabo, en su forma lobo, obviamente, porque se veía avergonzada, aunque claro no lo había hecho sólo por que era demasiado profundo.

Jer veía todo desde la puerta, vio a Stiles quejarse y luego a Der agacharse y tomar el tobillo dañado de Stiles, y se imagino que fue muy brusco porque Stiles grito. Y ahí mismo un pequeño lobo, completo, apareció en el lugar en donde había estado Mick.

El pequeño lobo se abalanzó sobre Derek y comenzó a morderme los tobillos y los brazos, Jer se asustó, Der no tenia mucha paciencia y se podía enojar con Mick y Jer estaba seguro que él sólo quería curar a Sti. Por eso mismo no lo pensó y corrió a tomar al cachorro, por que vio que nadie se movía de su lugar, nadie ayudaba.

Ahora que Stiles lo pensaba no supo para que era el hoyo , debido a que ese día fue importante por dos cosas, Mick se transformo por primera vez y en un lobo completó y Jer salio de la mansión por primera vez en muchos años, cinco para ser exactos.

Ese verano también había la pasado vergüenza más grande su vida. A pesar de que ahora la mansión era su segunda casa no la conocía tan bien como a él le gustaría. Sabía cual eran las habitaciones de Cora, Laura, Jer y Mick que estaban todas en el segundo piso, al igual que la biblioteca, bueno la biblioteca ocupaba los tres pisos, era toda una preciosidad, pero Stiles nunca había subido al tercer piso, por eso cuando Cora lo mandó a buscar el diario de los Winchester, que estaba en la habitación de Louis, la cual quedaba en el tercer piso, entró a la habitación de Derek por error.

Antes de que Derek le dijese algo Stiles se disculpó y cerró la puerta apoyándose en la misma, Derek estaba tirado en su cama sólo en calzoncillos verdes y con un par lentes porque estaba leyendo y que lo parta un rayo si no era una imagen sexy.

Antes de poder hacer nada la puerta se abrió y él se fue de espalda al piso, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la entrepierna de Derek y trago duro, sabía que estaba muerto, claro que lo sabía, y por lo mismo recorrió descaradamente el cuerpo de Derek con su mirada.

Gracias a la bendita de Laura que subió a buscarlo al escuchar el gruñido del lobo, no había muerto, aunque Derek ya lo tenía empotrado contra la pared gruñiendole con colmillos afuera y todo. 

Lo único que diría al respecto es que no se arrepentía.

Y no es que fuese gay, aunque eso era lo de menos, la cosa es que Stiles tenía ojos y sabía reconocer cuando alguien estaba bueno, además podía culpar a su adolescencia de todo.

 

* * *

 

Derek estaba molesto, no por algo en específico del día, no, era por algo que llevaba pasando ya por casi dos meses, y era que ese adolescente con hormonas revoloteadas había comenzado a frecuentar su casa, y con frecuentar quería decir, que hasta se quedaba a dormir en ella, de hecho dormía con su pequeña Cora ¡con Cora!, ¿no podía dormir con Mick? Y lo peor de todo es que toda la maldita mansión olía a él y su madre estaba encantada, todos lo estaban menos él.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando entró a su pieza,  él estaba leyendo y luego lo pillo en su puerta, decir que no le gustó la mirada de Stiles sería mentira, pero Derek odiaba que se metieran en su pieza, si no fuera por su hermana Stiles no habría salido ileso.

Ahora tenía que ir la biblioteca, Talia quería hablar con él. Podría haber bajado por la escalera de la misma biblioteca, pero cuando su mamá estaba él no la usaba, sentía que era como entrometerse en asuntos que no debía.

Cuando pasó por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca sintió el olor, era a bosque, a café instantáneo a miel, tristeza y... a casa, era embriagador, más que eso era adictivo, y tenia la necesidad, no, Derek quería saber quien era el dueño de ese olor, nunca lo había sentido antes. Siguió a su olfato y terminó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Cora, escucho  para saber quien estaba dentro, pero había silencio, sólo se escuchaban unas leves respiraciones que iban al mismo ritmo, abrió la puerta lentamente para no despertar a Cora que sabía que estaba dentro. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo único que encontró fue a un Stiles durmiendo abrazado a su hermana.

Inhalo profundo y el olor entró de lleno en su sistema respiratorio, no quería dejar de sentirlo, lentamente fue entrando en la habitación ¿cómo el olor de una persona a podía cambiar de un día a otro? no lo sabía y no le importaba sólo quería seguir oliendo ese exquisito aroma.

Estaba agachándose para oler desde la fuente cuando sintió la presencia de otra persona en la la habitación, se enderezo y miró hacia la puerta, y encontró a Louis con cara de atontado olisqueando el aire.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? -_ Su tono fue tan serio que hasta el le sorprendió.

_-Acabo de llegar y al entrar un olor delicioso me trajo hasta aquí -_ Louis aún estaba como drogado, tanto que no se dio cuenta que Derek estaba en posición se ataque. Iba a entrar en la habitación, pero un rugido de Derek lo detuvo y lo sacó de sus ensimismamiento.

_-No te acerques mas_ -Derek no entendía el por que de su comportamiento, pero sabía que su lobo no quería a nadie cerca de Stiles.

El rugido de Derek despertó tanto a Cora como a Stiles que no entendían que pasaba, ni tampoco por que Derek y Louis estaban en la habitación, o porque Derek estaba en modo Alfa, como le decía Stiles.

Antes de poder decir nada Talia estaba en la puerta sacando a Derek y a Louis de la habitación cerrando la puerta antes de irse.

Ya en la biblioteca Talia les dio una severa mirada.

-¡ _Yo no hice nada! sólo seguí el aroma, lo juro_ -Louis se excusó antes que nadie . Tener veintiún años no quería decir que le diera menos miedo la mirada de Talia.

_-Derek ¿cuál es tu excusa? -_ Derek sólo gruño por lo que Talia hizo relucir sus ojos rojos, no importaba que Derek fuese un Alfa, Talia aún tenía más  que todos y sobre todos.

_-No lo sé -_ respondió agachado la cabeza sumisamente

_-¿Cómo es eso?-_

- _Sólo sentí el olor cuando venía hacia acá, y simplemente no me pude controlar cuando vi a Louis entrar en la habitación de Cora para oler a Stiles más de cerca -_ termino diciendo Derek

- _Chicos enserio tienen que controlarse, que la Luna llena este cerca no significa que puedan comenzar una pelea por el olor de Stiles_ -Talia hablaba más relajada ahora _-además deberían estar acostumbrados al olor del chico ya._

_-Es que no era el mismo_ -comenzó Louis de nuevo, estaba ansioso, se movía de un pie al otro, y miraba a la nada _-el olor era distinto, como si pudiera drogarnos, era simplemente delicioso._

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Derek encima de él, con una mano en su cuello. Podía sentir las garras de Derek romper su piel, cuando vio los ojos de Derek supo que el Alfa estaba en descontrol por lo que el también cambió, Derek podía ser bueno en ofensiva pero él era mejor en defensiva.

Aunque la pelea no pasó a mayores ambos fueron pateados por Talia, literalmente. Luego de eso Derek se fue echando humos por la nariz.

- _Ahora dime a que te referías con que el aroma de Stiles era diferente_ -le pregunto Talia sería, como si estuviera hablando de negocios.

Louis le explicó todas las sensaciones que le causó el aroma, calma, cariño, cuidado, protección, y tristeza, le explicó que él sólo había sentido la necesidad de proteger al dueño de ese aroma. Le contó también como el aroma desapareció apenas Stiles despertó.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles siempre tenía que abrir su boca, no podía estar callado ni aunque le pagasen por ello. Y por su estúpida boca, ahora estaba trabajando a tiempo completo en el supermercado, junto con Cora, y no tenia tiempo para ir a ver a Lydia que aun seguía en el hospital.

Estaba en la mansión Hale jugando play junto con Cora y Jer cuando salió la pregunta culpable.

- _Cora, ¿Kevin o Talia trabajan? Es decir, Talia normalmente esta en casa y Kevin va y viene constantemente, pero nunca lo eh visto por el pueblo haciendo lo que se dice trabajar_.

- _Mamá no, ósea trabaja con la manada, la cuida, la mantiene y la fortalece, pero no se mete en los negocios, no le gustan._ -Dijo Cora alzando los hombros - _Papá esta a cargo del negocio familiar, por eso a veces no esta en casa._

_-¿Negocio familiar?_ -Stiles estaba curioso, realmente curioso, había investigado a la familia Hale hasta el fondo años atrás, pero no había leído sobre un negocio familiar.

- _Sip, Beacon Hills es prácticamente de nosotros, es decir, antiguamente todo el terreno del pueblo era de la familia y con el tiempo los antiguos Alfas fueron arrendando pedazos y vendiendo otros, pero aún tenemos el cincuenta y tanto por ciento del pueblo, pero no cobramos por el uso de suelo, con la cadena de supermercados nos basta._

- _Espera, espera, espera ¿tienen una cadena de supermercados? ¿Así tipo Walmart?_ -Stiles tiró lejos el control y se paró de la impresión, como alguien que tenía tanto dinero vivía como ellos lo hacían. - _No me bromees Cora, no figura ninguna propiedad a nombre de ustedes, ni tampoco una cadena de supermercados_.

_-No seas estúpido cerebrito, no crees que seria extraño que una familia tuviera a su nombre un pueblo entero desde hace más de cinco siglos, porque yo si._

_-El bubu Peter hizo algo, movió papeles y propiedades y las fue poniendo a nombre de diferentes miembros de la familia_ -Jer dijo aún mientras intentaba matar a Loki en Marvel batallas de super héroes.

Stiles intentaba procesar todo esto, los Hale eran los dueños de Beacon Hills, tenían una cadena de supermercados y Jer le decía bubu a Peter.

- _¿Porqué le dices bubu a Peter?_ -Stiles tenía el ceño fruncido tratando de entender.

_-No es el Peter que tu conociste_ -le dijo Laura entrando al estar - _es nuestro bisabuelo, cuando todo comenzó a cambiar más rápido que antes, por los nuevos descubrimientos y la tecnología de la época, él supo que seria extraño que nosotros o cualquier familia tenga tanto terreno, en ese tiempo aún no era un pueblo tan grande, entonces comenzó a cambiar de nombre mucho de los terrenos, en ese tiempo era fácil, era sólo un papel, y al ser tantos miembros era menos notorio, pero cuando mamá tomó el mando de la manada muchos se fueron y al irse tuvieron que entregar las propiedades y ella al no quererla se vendieron y se donaron para diferentes causas, como el terreno de la escuela._

La explicación de la Laura lleno más vacíos que la de Cora pero aún habían espacios en blanco, por lo que se acomodó en un sillón y miró a Laura con cara de cachorro, la misma que le ponía Scott cuando quería algo.

- _Sólo pregunta Stiles, no tienes que poner cara de cachorro_ -se rió Laura.

- _Explicame lo de la cadena de supermercados, ¿porqué no hay información sobre eso en la web?_

- _Ese negocio es nuevo en realidad, y esta a nombre de papá, él es CEO de la empresa, era un negocio que comenzó su papá, y como mi papá es hijo único tenía que hacerse cargo, aunque él no quisiera, cuando se casó con mi mamá, ella le dijo que no necesitaban la empresa que la vendiese si él quería, pero como papá quería aportar algo a la manada se hizo cargo de ella y eso es todo._

_-Derek se hará cargo de la manda, Laura y Louis de la empresa, Mick Jer y yo viviremos de lo que ellos produzcan y jamás tendremos que saber lo que es trabajar_ -dijo Cora con malicia en su mirada, como si ya estuviese viviendo ese momento.

Stiles ahora entendía entendía porque muchas veces Kevin o algunos de los chicos no estaban, quizá iban a otro estado por asuntos de trabajo.

Rió junto con Laura por lo que Cora había dicho, pero rió aún más cuando la cara de Cora se puso pálida, y Laura le dijo que Talia le había dicho que si volvía a decir algo como eso la mandaría a trabajar y Talia venía llegando a casa y la había escuchado.

Y como Cora no caía sola lo arrastró a él, aunque no podía quejarse la paga era buena, al menos para la gasolina del Jeep y para comprarse una que otra estupidez, y ser reponedor no era tan malo, al menos no era cajero, Cora tenía la cara acalambrada por mantener la sonrisa falsa tanto tiempo.

Era su cuarto día de trabajo y llegaba todos los días muerto a casa, cuando le contó a John que trabajaría el sheriff encontró que era una buena idea, por que los jóvenes de hoy en día no saben lo que es ganarse el dinero. A diferencia de los días anteriores, hoy saldría más tarde de lo normal, que era a las ocho pm, porque tenían que hacer inventario, Cora salía al horario correspondiente, pero ella le había dicho que no dejaría sólo con la panda de idiotas que tenían por colegas.

 

* * *

 

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y recién iba saliendo del supermercado, no había traído su Jeep, el día anterior se había dormido en la casa de Cora por lo que Louis los trajo en su Subaru en la mañana.

Ya se había resignado a ir caminando hasta casa, se despidió de Cora, que correría a la mansión, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Había caminado dos cuadras, iba pensando en como arreglar las cosas con Scott, era su hermano y no quería que las cosas acabarán con él sólo por una chica. Se detuvo y miró a la luna como si en ella estuvieran todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, suspiro y bajo la mirada para volver a caminar, pero un auto se detuvo justo a su lado, mejor dicho su Jeep se detuvo a su lado.

_-Sube_ -le gruño Derek, enserio ese hombre parecía que no podía hacer o decir nada sin gruñir.

Iba a decir algo pero una de las perfectas y pobladas cejas de Derek se alzó, por lo que decidió rodear el auto y subir en el asiento del pasajero, además estaba cansado. Una vez arriba Derek arrancó.

Ni una palabra fue dicha en el camino a su casa, Stiles estaba demasiado avergonzado, debido al beso salvador y a la ojeada descarada que le dio el otro día, como para decir nada. Lo único que podía pensar Stiles era en no ponerse colorado o no mirar demasiado a Derek.

Una vez en su casa Derek apagó el motor y se bajó, Stiles lo imitó en seguida. Derek se paró frente a Stiles y le tendió las llaves del Jeep, Stiles las tomó y Derek simplemente se giró para irse.

_-Gracias_ -Stiles no pudo detener a su boca, antes de siquiera pensarlo cuando ya había salido.

Derek se giró de nuevo y lo miro con la ceja alzada en signo de pregunta. Y era la misma que se estaba haciendo Stiles en su mente, ¿porqué le daba las gracias? ¿por haberle salvado dos veces, por darle la mejor vista del mundo, por preocuparse por él? por que Cora le contó lo que Derek le había dicho a Jer cuando le gritó.

_-Por... por todo_ -Stiles estaba seguro que rojo no era suficiente para describir el color de su cara. Derek parecía aún no entender por lo que siguió _-por ayudarme con el ataque el otro día, por salvarme de Peter, por preocuparte, y por traerme el Jeep ahora_ -levantó la mirada para verle a los ojos _-se que no nos agradamos mutuamente pero tú aún así me ayudas y por eso gracias._

Vio algo en los ojos de Derek, estuvo ahí mili segundo pero sabía que no era su imaginación, no sabía que era, pero hubo algo.

_-Tu harías lo mismo_ -le dijo Derek, ahora girándose por completo para quedar frente a él.

- _Sip lo haría_ -Stiles levanto sus hombros y se balanceo en sus tobillos - _¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ -Derek lo miró con cara de 'estúpido ya me hiciste una' - _tienes razón, okey, aquí va ¿porqué me besaste?_

Derek lo miró como si le fuera a sacar la garganta en ese mismo momento.

- _Mala pregunta_ -Se respondió a Stiles a sí mismo. - _No tienes que responderla, es sólo que tengo curiosidad. -_ Ya se estaba girando para entrar a su casa pero la voz de Derek le detuvo.

_-Por algo que dijo Cora hace años, que una chica llamada Lydia te había besado para que dejarás de respirar_ -respondió Derek de mala gana, pero sabía que si no lo hacia el chico volvería a sacar el tema más tarde.

- _Ya... entiendo, pero ¿por qué sólo no me tapaste la boca y la nariz?_ -La exasperación y la incomodidad en la cara de Derek no podía ser más notoria.

- _Simplemente besarte fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando vi que no me escuchabas_ -dijo Derek entre dientes. Stiles iba a preguntar otra cosa pero Derek simplemente le dijo que entrará y desapareció.

_-Vez sourwolf hablar no te matará_ -terminó diciendo Stiles antes de caminar a la puerta de su casa.

 

* * *

 

Stiles se durmió pensando que realmente no odiaba a Derek, al menos no realmente, él le decía odio por asociación, Derek lo odiaba a él por lo tanto el también odiaba a Derek, era estúpido e infantil y tenía la marca Stiles.

No sabía que hora era ni que día, sólo sabía que estaba en el sueño perfecto, ese donde Lydia aceptaba ser su novia y luego todo cambio Lydia le pego en el estómago y de repente Lydia ya no era Lydia sino Cora y esta le siguió golpeando en el estómago mientras le gritaba ¡Stiles, Stiles, despierta Stiles! y gracias a Dios lo hizo por que para él el mejor sueño se volvió una pesadilla.

Antes de abrir los ojos sintió a Cora subirse arriba de él y sentarse en su estómago y dar saltitos, mientras gritaba ¡adivina, adivina!

_-¿Quien te dejo entrar?_ -Stiles se tallaba los ojos intentado así poder enfocar la vista, tanteo la mesita de noche con una mano en busca de su celular y lo tomó para ver la hora, 6:30 am, había dormido solo dos horas.

- _John me dejo entrar cuando venía del turno, salió antes hoy, ya comió, nada grasoso y ahora se fue a dormir. Ahora tienes que adivinar._

- _No lo se, un play nuevo, una nueva habitación, un gato, tengo sueño Cora._

- _Te equivocaste en todas y Jer jamás pediría un gato, y eres un amargado sabes, pero te diré...Jer pidió ir al Instituto este año!!!!_ -dicho esto Stiles se sentó tan rápido que Cora no tuvo tiempo de afirmarse de nada y se cayó hacia atrás, - _Lo sé es sorprendente ¿cierto?_ -tenía las piernas enrolladas en la espalda de Stiles y su cuerpo sobre las piernas.

-¿ _Cómo lo supiese? ¿Qué dijo Talia? ¿porqué? -_ Stiles estaba completamente despierto ahora.

- _Te lo digo en el camino, ve a lavarte, te cambias en casa, Derek llegó y creo que no esta de buen humor._ -Cora tenía una sonrisa en la cara, y estaba hablando más rápido que él, lo más probable es que no halla dormido nada.

- _¿Porqué esta aquí? Y si te das cuenta Cora ya estamos en casa_ -Stiles no se había movido ningún centímetro, pero Cora ya se estaba levantando.

- _Salí sin avisar, estuve haciendo hora para venir a despertarte más tarde, se lo que te cuesta dormir, pero no aguante por lo que salté por la ventana y vine sin decirle a nadie, mamá debió despertar a Derek para que viniese a buscarme_ -Dijo tirando las mantas hacia atrás dejando a Stiles descubierto sólo en sus calzoncillos de batman - _Y vamos a nuestra casa Stiles, son bonitos_ -Dijo apuntando a los calzoncillos.

Stiles sintió un calorcito inundar su corazón, que Cora le dijese que la mansión también era su casa, era mucho para él, sabía que Cora era una chica fuerte y cerrada, impenetrable, estaba agradecido que ella lo dejase entrar y ver su verdadera esencia.

\---------

- _Gracias_ -escucho a Stiles decir.

- _¿Son nuevos? No los había visto_ -De que estaban hablando esos dos, cuando llegó los escucho hablar sobre Jer, pero ahora la conversación no tenía sentido, Cora volvió a hablar - _Me compraré unos a juego._

Ya no aguantando más el no saber se asomó a la ventana y lo que vio lo descoloco. Un Stiles sólo en calzoncillos entrando al cuarto de baños siendo nalgueado por Cora mientras le decía que se apurase.

Iba a entrar por la ventana a pedir una explicación pero Cora le ganó.

- _No te imagines cosas, hermanito_ -esto último lo dijo con burla - _entre nosotros no pasa nada, él esta demasiado enganchado de Lydia como para fijarse en alguien más._

Derek fruncido él ceño - _Pero tú quieres quiere que se fije en ti_ -afirmó Derek, parecía que le dolía pensar, o al menos eso demostraba la expresión de su cara.

- _Claro que no, Stiles es un hermano para mi, no me gusta, al menos no en el sentido amoroso_ -Cora estaba apoyándose en la ventana para verlo mejor, ya que él estaba hincado en una rama que daba a esta misma - _Aunque me gustaría que se fije en otras chicas o chicos ¿sabes? es un gran chico, siempre intenta ayudar incluso si él esta en peligro, y su forma de querer es tan completa, si vieras como es con John o Lydia, como les entrega todo lo que tiene y lo que no, sabrías que él se merece más que esto._

Dicho esto se dio vuelta toma las llaves del Jeep y se las pasó, justo antes de que Stiles saliera del baño ya vestido.

- _Te dije que te cambiaras en casa Stiles... le pase las llaves del Jeep a Derek, nos espera abajo._

Derek vio como Stiles simplemente se dejaba guiar por Cora fuera de la habitación.

Cora escucho un 'lo sé' tan bajito que si no fuera por su oído lobuno no lo habría escuchado.

 

* * *

 

Quedaban días para la vuelta al Instituto, Jer ya estaba matriculado y Talia había hablado con la directora que todos tuviesen las mismas clases, por todos se referían a Jer, Cora, Scott e Isaac. En las últimas semanas había pasado tanto que estaba cansado.

Primero que nada él y Scott se habían arreglado, no fue algo planeado sólo pasó.

Él estaba trabajando en el supermercado, ordenado los paquetes de comida de perro y tarareando la canción que sonaba en los parlantes, tomó cinco paquetes de dos kilos para acomodarlos al fondo del estante, pero se le cayó uno así que dejó los cuatro restantes en estante y se agachó para recoger el otro, pero ya no estaba sólo habían unas zapatillas que conocía demasiado bien.

_-Scott ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo en este pasillo, tu no tienes perros o ¿si?_ -dijo mientras se levantaba, hace más de mes y medio que no hablaba ni veía a Scotty y puede decir con seguridad que había cambiado, parecía haber crecido incluso.

- _Yo... solo... sentí tu aroma y pensé en venir a saludar y pensé que quizá podríamos... no se podríamos irnos juntos y conversar un rato_ -Stiles le sonrió, Scott estaba avergonzado y se rascaba detrás de la oreja, como cuando estaba nervioso. Sabia que esa invitación era un disculpa por parte de Scott.

- _Me encantaría, solo que no estoy de compras, estoy trabajando Scott, y salgo recién a las ocho, lo lamento_ -De verdad que lo hacia, le hubiese encantado poder hablar con Scott y jugar play hasta dormirse como antes.

- _Tu... ¿Tu estas trabajando? -_ La cara de incredulidad de Scott era notable -creí que al sheriff no le gustaba que trabajases.

- _Sip yo también pero cuand...._

- _Sti, es hora del almuerzo, apurate_ -la voz de Cora llego desde su espalda, se dio vuelta para decirle que ya iba.

- _¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ -miro a Scott y este estaba casi transformado y en posición de defensa.

- _Amigo ella trabaja aquí conmigo, de hecho ella es la razón de que este trabajando en mis preciadas vacaciones_ -Le dijo risueño, ignorando completamente el estado del moreno. _-Si quieres puedes pasar por mi casa hoy después de las ocho._

\--------------

Scott uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlar a su lobo y le contesto con un esta bien y nos vemos. Y antes de poder decir nada mas Stiles estaba acomodando las bolsas de comida para correr a donde Cora, que lo estaba esperando al final del pasillo. Completamente desconcertado se devolvió por donde vino y busco a Allison que estaba en el pasillo de las verduras.

Estuvo inquieto toda la tarde, miraba la hora cada cinco minutos, como si fuera a ir a una cita o peor, porque se juntaría con Stiles, en su casa, y sabia que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar y explicar.

Finalmente la hora había llegado y Scott salio de su casa rumbo a la casa de Stiles, cuando llego vio llegar un auto que no era de la casa estacionándose, y luego un alegre Stiles bajo despidiéndose de un tal Louis. Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos esperando hasta que el vehículo se fuese y que Stiles entrase en la casa.

Una vez Stiles subió a su habitacion, Scott, escalo el árbol que daba a la ventana y entro, quería asustar a Stiles, solo una pequeña broma. Pero el asustado fue él, Stiles le esperaba sentado en su escritorio con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- _Creí que sabias que espiar entre los arbustos era de mala educación Scott_ -Scott solo boqueo como un pez fuera del agua, mientras su cerebro buscaba una excusa. - _Y que las casas tenían puertas para ser usadas no de bonito._

- _Lo siento_ -dijo Scott agachando la cabeza.

_-¿Por qué? -_

- _Por espiarte, solo quería saber quien era el dueño del auto azul, y solo me escondí_ -

- _Si solo es eso podías habérmelo preguntado Scotty_ -le dijo ahora con una sonrisa Stiles _-El chico que vino a dejarme se llama Louis, es sobrino de Talia, tiene veintitrés años igual que Laura y es hijo de la hermana humana de Talia, pero él es lobo._

- _No lo entiendo_ -Scott tenia la frente totalmente arrugada lo que era señal de estar pensado con mucho trabajo. - _Por que te relacionas con ellos si son peligros,_ -Stiles se levanto de su asiento al escuchar lo que Scott decía, no quería que su primer encuentro luego de mucho tiempo terminara mal, pero si Scott seguía sabia que así terminaría. - _Solo escuchame Stiles, ellos son peligrosos, son hombres lobo-_

- _Igual tu-_

- _Ese no es el punto, ellos son lobos nacidos, su sed de sangre es mayor que la mía, y cada vez que ahí muertes ellos siempre cubren todo, ademas ese supuesto incendio que ellos inventaron, no crees que es demasiada coincidencia que siempre estén involucrados en algo pero que nunca tengan la culpa_. -termino Scott alzando los brazos en señal de hastió.

- _Brooo, a ti si que te lavaron el cerebro los Argent_ -Stiles solo meneo la cabeza en señal de cansancio - _sera por que son seres sobrenaturales, y lo sobrenatural llama a lo sobrenatural y no precisamente a buenas criaturas, y Scott el incendio fue real, la mayor prueba es Peter, quedo catatónico por años, ¿acaso no es eso suficiente para ti?_ -Stiles le hablaba lento y con voz calma como si estuviera hablando con Mick.

- _Incluso si el incendio fue real, ¿cuál prueba hay de que Kate lo halla hecho? quizá la mataron por que quería Stiles, solo piensa un poco, puede que los hales le hubiesen pagado al sheriff para que la inculparan_. -a este punto Scott ya estaba gritando y si no fuera porque el John había gritado que estaba en casa nadie lo ninguno de los dos lo habría notado.

- _Te estas escuchando Scott, escuchas lo ridículo que te oyes_ -Stiles tenía el ceño fruncido - _y si no te diste cuenta, acabas de decir que mi padre, el mismo que tu consideras o mejor dicho que considerabas tu padre también, de recibir dinero a cambio de culpar a alguien inocente._

Scott se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, no necesitaba oler el aire para saber que Stiles estaba enojado, y decepcionado. Pero él creía lo que Victoria le había dicho, cuando lo pensabas tenía mucho sentido.

_-Eso no fue lo que quer-_

- _Era exactamente lo que querías decir y lo dijiste Scott, y ahora escuchame tu a mi_ -tomó aire para no gritar, no quería alarmar a su papá por los gritos - _Ellos, tu nueva familia, cazan personas como tu, no se detienen a preguntar si eres bueno o malo, si eres un asesino o si tienes familia, ellos sólo te matan, quizá te dijeron que se rigen por un código_ -lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo señas de comillas con sus dedos - _pero no es verdad, quizá el único de la familia que sigue ese código puede que sea Chris, aunque lo dudo, y tu gran amor, Allison esta tan desesperada por ser alguien capas, que si le dicen que debe matarte para ser parte del negocio familiar lo haría porque ya lo intento una vez, y se que en el fondo sabes que todo lo que he dicho es verdad_.

Scott no tenia como rebatirle todo lo que había dicho, sabia del código Victoria se lo había dicho, con Chris no hablaba mucho, es más aparte de un saludo y una despedida no habían más palabras, sabía que no le habían hecho nada sólo para satisfacer el capricho de Allison, y también sabían que muchas veces mataban sin importar la historia detrás de una manada o una familia de lobos.

_-Allison estaba siendo manipulada por Kate_ -Dijo Scott como ultima opción de defensa.

_-Exacto, la misma Kate que estabas defendiendo minutos atrás y el punto es que Allison podría volver a ser manipulada, por que no sabe cual es su camino y no le importa nada con tal de encontrarlo, amigo sabes que soy feliz con que tu seas feliz, pero alguien tiene que decirte que esa chica será tu muerte, literalmente._ -Scott parecía no estar enojado, al menos no como Stiles creía que estaría, pero estaba meditabundo, y no sabía si eso era mejor por lo que prefirió cortar por lo sano - _Mira Scott si seguimos hablando sobre esto no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, yo no confiare nunca en los Argents y tu no quieres conocer a los Hale, por lo que solo nos bastará aguantar a las amistades de cada uno y seguir con nuestra amistad._

Scott asintió y le dio una sonrisa, abrió los brazos para recibir el abrazo que Stiles le estaba ofreciendo como una tregua.

Luego de eso Stiles bajo a saludar a su papá y a decirle que Scott se quedaba a la cena, Scott parecía avergonzado cuando vio al Sheriff y cuando este lo abrazó, y cuando le dijo que le hecho de menos Scott estuvo a punto de llorar.

Stiles le dijo a John que bajaría a hacer la cena en una rato más, por que ahora tenían que ponerse al día con Scott. En eso estaban, hablando y jugando play, matándose mutuamente y de repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y lo único que alcanzaron hacer fue sorprenderse, por que un segundo más tarde Cora estaba arriba de Stiles mostrándole unas llaves con un llavero de batgirl.

Scott de la pura sorpresa de transformó y le gruño a Cora pensando que iba a atacar a Stiles, pero al ver que solo estaba ¿emocionada? No, mas bien parecía extasiada, volvió a cambiar y justo a tiempo, porque el sheriff había aparecido en la puerta y sonriendo de manera cálida.

-Mira Stiles, John me a regalado las llaves de la casa y mira el llavero es de batgirl - al parecer Cora no había reparado en la presencia de Scott porque estaba comportándose como sólo lo hacía con la familia o John y él.

-Lo veo Batgirl, ahora dime ¿bajo qué hechizo tienes a mi padre? ¿qué hiciste con el viejo gruñón y paranoico que se demoró tres años en darme permiso en entregarles las suyas a Scott? -Cora al escuchar el nombre de Scott pareció darse cuenta de que tenían compañía, su cara cambio y salió de arriba de Stiles para salir de la habitacion junto con John.

-Yo haré la cena, Louis viene en un rato junto Jer y Mick -Grito desde la escalera -Sip, escuchaste bien Jer vendrá hoy, al fin -Grito al sentir el asombro de Stiles, ella habia estado igual de sorprendida que Stiles cuando Jer le pregunto si podía venir a casa de Stiles y ella se adelanto solo para avisarle a Stiles, también se llevo una grata sorpresa cuando el sheriff le abrió la puerta y le dijo que le tenia un regalo que termino siendo las llaves de la casa, lo abrazo y le beso la mejilla diciéndole que era el mejor segundo padre del mundo .

-Esa... ¿Esa era la antisocial y amargada Cora que va con nosotros al Instituto?

-Nop, esa era mi Cora -Fue la respuesta única que le dio Stiles.

Al final no siguieron jugando sino que bajaron al living, Stiles y Cora hicieron la cena mientras el sheriff veía un partido de fútbol americano en la televisión y tomaba una cerveza.

Scott intentaba integrarse a cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo Stiles pero al final sólo estorbaba, terminó por sentarse y ver la dinámica de ambos, era como si hubiesen estado toda la vida juntos, muchas veces no necesitaban hablar para pedir algo, simplemente se lo pasaban. Incluso pensó que quizá estaban  saliendo, y si veías su dinámica no era tan descabellado. Fue tanto que comenzó a cuestionar lo que le habían contado, Cora no parecía salvaje como debía parecer.

Al final Derek trajo a Jer y Mick, no Louis como Cora había dicho, Derek se quedó a cenar por que Cora lo obligó, la cena fue amena, no fue más que unos tallarines con salsa y pollo al sartén, pero a Stiles le supo a familia, luego Derek se despidió y se marcho.

Luego vieron un par de películas y Scott se fue antes de comenzar la tercera, el sheriff lo dejó en la puerta ya que Stiles tenía a un Mick dormido en sus piernas.

_-¿Sheriff?_ -

_-Dime, hijo -_

_-¿Qué piensa de los Hale?_ -John lo miró extrañado y luego sonrió.

_-Al principio, no eran santos de mi devoción, sobre todo porque Derek era un fugitivo, aunque él aún no sale de mi radar, en general son una buena familia, un poco extraña, es decir, viven todos juntos en una casa y eso es un poco extraño, pero se apoyan unos a otros o al menos eso parece..._ \- John se detuvo a pensar un momento - _Y si Stiles sigue tan feliz como parece ahora, por mi esta bien, porque puede que no este viéndolo todos los días pero sé que desde que ellos entraron en su vida es más feliz, y sobre todo Cora. Cada vez que ella esta en casa, se siente como hogar. Puedo decir que no te agrada demasiado, por la forma en que la miras y lo entiendo, pero debería darte el tiempo de conocerle. Ahora ve antes de que sea más tarde._

Scott se despidió del sheriff y camino en dirección a su casa pensando en lo que le había dicho el hombre mayor, intentando cuadrar lo que supuestamente sabía con lo que acababa de ver. Pero simplemente no cuadraba.

\----------

Un martes una semana antes de entrar al instituto, Derek llego con un Isaac, todo golpeado y cortado e inconsciente. el mayor explico que el chico antes de caer en la inconsciencia le rogó que no lo llevara al hospital, y que lo había encontrado afuera de la puerta de su casa, por eso decidió traerlo la mansión.

- _Hay algo mas_ -dijo Derek mirando a la nada - _su pulso se paro en el camino, e intente todo para hacerlo volver, pero no lo logre, y antes de darme cuenta ya lo había mordido_ -solo con escuchar esas palabras toda la mansión se quedo en silencio, Talia y Kevin se materializaron de la nada en la sala de estar, mirando a Derek de una manera penetrante, como buscando señal de mentira.

Las reglas para convertir a alguien eran claras, y nunca convertían a alguien sin su consentimiento, y Derek le había quitado al chico el derecho de elegir. pero ya no había nada que hacer el chico no morirá, por que de rechazar la mordida ya lo habría hecho. Todos esperaron a que Isaac despertara, y cunado lo hizo le explicaron todo lo que le pasaría desde ahora, lo cambios que tendría y ya no podría volver con su padre. Isaac en vez de estar triste estaba as que feliz de no tener que volver mas con el hombre que tanto daño le había hecho y había dicho que sabia que el pueblo tenia algo extraño, de hecho se tomo el hecho de ser un hombre lobo mucho mejor de lo que todos esperaba.

El problema llego la segunda semana de clases, cuando Isaac llego agitado a la mansión, diciendo que su padre había muerto. Tanto Stiles como Derek solo atinaron a preguntarle a Isaac qué que había hecho y Él dijo que no había sido él, era algo con cola y verde que no pudo ver que eso, él solo había ido a buscar algunas cosas que aun estaban en su casa y el hombre le había comenzado a gritar y él solo salio corriendo de ahí, y el lo había seguido y cuando lo encontró la cosa apareció y él no pudo hacer mas que correr.

Stiles miro a Derek y este le devolvió la mirada, desde que el moreno le había ido a dejar en su Jeep, las cosas habían mejorado, no eran los mejores amigos ni tampoco se hablaban mas de lo estrictamente necesario, pero al menos Derek ya no se iba a su cuarto apenas lo veía llegar.

Y si el bicho con cola no fuera poco, Lydia había desaparecido, Stiles estaba ahí cuando paso, en un momento se estaba duchando y al siguiente no estaba, todo el mundo la estaba buscando su padre incluso había alertado a los pueblos de alrededor por si aparecía en algún lugar, pero ya habían pasado tres días y no habían encontrado nada

Así que bienvenido nuevo año escolar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo me quedo muy largo, quería que fuera de 3 mil palabras y termino de 7 mil, pero intente explicar un poco el pasado de la familia Hale, aunque a grandes rasgos. El próximo cap habrá mas Sterek, the real Sterek, así que anticipenlo, déjenme sus comentarios si les gusto.
> 
> Estaba pensando en hacer un especial de la familia Hale díganme si les gusta a idea o no.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles simplemente no lo entendía, ¿por que siempre terminaba en su preciado Jeep, haciendo cosas estúpidas con Derek? Vamos que entrar a la estación de policía, de la cual SU padre era el sheriff, no era lo más inteligente, menos con Derek esperando en el Jeep.

 _-Okey, las llaves de cada celda son guardadas en la caja fuerte que esta en la oficina de mi papá_ -dijo Stiles una vez se hubo estacionado frente a la comisaría - _La contraseña no es el problema, me la sé, el problema es pasar por recepción._

Dentro de la comisaría estaba sólo Scarlett, Stiles la conocía desde hace dos años atrás, cuando ella fue transferida desde un pueblo vecino, era muy amable y gentil, pero también dura como una roca, jamás lo dejaba entrar en la oficina de su papá sin que John estuviese dentro y nada pasaba la recepción sin que ella lo supiese, lastima que estuviese justamente ella de turno esa noche, él hubiese preferido a Jonny, ese tío se dormía todos las noche de turno a las 12 en punto, justo después de tomarse una bebida y comerse una dona..

 _-Yo la distraeré_ -Derek hizo el ademán de bajarse del Jeep pero una mano se lo impidió.

 _-Wooo, Wooo, Woooo -_ Stiles agarró el hombro de Derek para detenerlo - _Tu no entraras ahí -hizo caso omiso a la corriente eléctrica se le recorrió desde la mano que tocaba a Derek hasta el hombro y desde ahí se expandió por todo su cuerpo._

Derek se giró hacia él lentamente y luego miró su mano y después a él, tenía su típica cara de 'si no sacas tu sucia mano te arrancó la garganta... con mis dientes'.

 _-Estoy quitando mi mano -_ Stiles miran a cualquier lugar menos al lobo y soltó el hombro de éste de manera lenta, como si temiese que el lobo pudiese morder su mano en cualquier momento.

 _-Fui exonerado -_ fue toda la explicación de Derek.

_-Ya, pero aún eres una persona involucrada... quizá deberíamos llamar a Laura o a Louis para que ayuden -_

_-Soy inocente -Derek_ subió un poco el tono de voz, y eso era peligroso. _-No vamos a llamar a nadie, Isaac es mi Beta y yo soy el que tiene que sacarlo de ahí, porque es mi culpa que esté enjaulado en primer lugar._

Stiles estaba sorprendido  nunca creyó que Derek le diría algo así, menos cuando en las últimas semanas había estado actuando como si Isaac no le importase en absoluto. Carraspeo un poco, para alejar la sensación cálida que se había asentado en su estómago - _¡Tú! ¿Inocente? Si claro y yo soy Iron Man_ -Quería alejar el mal ambiente que se había formado, es decir, aún más malo del que siempre había entre ellos - _Si mal no recuerdo hace un par de meses mataste a tu tío... ¡y con tus malditas garras!_... ademas se dice encarcelado, los animales son enjaulados no los humanos genio.-La mirada de Derek le dio a entender que no discutirían sobre eso en ese momento y quizá nunca _-Okey, esta bien, ¿Cual es tu grandioso plan?_

 _-Distraerla_ -Su cara trasmitía la obviedad de lo dicho ya por segunda vez

_-Ya pero ¿cómo? ¿dándole un puñetazo en la cara? -arrugo la nariz y se mordió el labio para dejar salir el típico sonido de un golpe bien dado._

Un pequeño ja salio de la boca de Derek junto con una falsa sonrisa antes de hablar, demostrando así el hastío que sentía _-Hablándole -_

 _-Esta bien -_ Stiles asintió asiendo un pequeño mohín con su boca _-¿puedes darme un pequeño ejemplo de cómo empezaras?_

Derek abrió la boca como si fuera decir algo, de hecho Stiles creyó que lo haría pero luego la cerro y lo miro con cara de nada _. -Maravilloso, un absoluto silencio, eso funcionara a la perfección ¿alguna otra idea? -_

Derek alzo sus perfectas cejas y miro hacia arriba para simular que estaba pensando _-Justo ahora estaba pensando en darte un puñetazo en la cara._

Stiles solo abrió la boca y sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, porque enserio él estaba intentando ayudar y maldito chucho le quería golpear, iba a abrir su boca pero Derek ya estaba fuera del Jeep, por lo que también bajo y corrió tan destartalado como solo el podía correr. Para cuando asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la comisaria Derek ya estaba hablando con Scarlett y esté sonreía de una manera que Stiles no había visto nunca, dejando ver sus adorables dientes de conejo, y él no había pensado eso, seguro que no. No podía creer que Scarlett cayera a los encantos de Derek, bueno en otro momento pensaría sobre porque todos caían, ahora debía pasar hacia la oficina de su padre, paso lentamente y se dio una vuelta tonta en la entrada de la sala general, vio que Derek lo miro como si fuera el mas estúpido del mundo, pero que quería que hiciese, estaba nervioso y su cuerpo hacia cosas sin que el diese permiso _._

Su cara se cayo al suelo cuando no encontró las llaves donde se supone que debían estar , lo único que pudo pensar era que los cazadores ya debían estar ahí, así que salio hacia las celdas para poder llegar primero a Isaac, pero como siempre la suerte no estaba de su lado, apenas asomo su cuerpo al pasillo que guiaba a las celdas se encontró con un agente, o al menos vestía como uno, ya en la pierna estaba la flecha que Allison le ensarto horas antes, gracias a todos los dioses que había hablabado antes con la cazadora por que si no hubiese pensado que era un agente real y no el cazador.

Iba comenzar a correr pero el cazador fue mas rápido y lo agarro del pecho y le tapo la boca, ya estaba perdido, maldita sea ¿por qué era tan débil? claro porque eras solo una bolsa de huesos, pero le gustaba ser una bolsa de huesos. Estaba aleteando con las manos e intentaba frenar con sus pies, no sabia que hacer, no podía gritarle a Derek porque el maldito cazador le tenia la boca tapada con su mano y por mucho que le langueteara y mordiera la mano no la sacaba, ya estaba dando todo por perdido hasta que vio la alarma de incendios, eso seria suficiente para alertar a Derek y a todo el pueblo.

Para cuando el maldito lo soltó estaban en las celdas y la de Isaac estaba abierta, Stiles no alcanzo a hacer nada cuando un Isaac completamente transformado salto sobre el cazador, dejándolo aturdido. Ya tenia experiencia con lobos en sus primeras lunas llenas así que se arrastro para quedar al otro extremo del cuarto, pero eso pareció no detener que Isaac se fijase en él, ya había cerrado sus ojos cuando sintió a alguien saltar para ponerse delante de él, abrió solo un ojo primero y vio que Derek estaba en posición de ataque, con las garras fuera, las piernas flexionadas y los brazos abiertos como si eso dejara en claro que todo lo que estaba detrás de él era su territorio. Eso tampoco detuvo al lobo más joven, pero si lo hizo el poderoso rugido que salio de los pulmones Derek, para cuando volvió a ver a Isaac , esté estaban hecho un ovillo en la esquina más lejana a Derek, ya no estaba transformado pero tiritaba completamente y miraba a Derek de reojo y con miedo.

 _-¿Cómo... cómo hiciste eso?_ -Fue lo único que a Stiles le salio de la boca.

Derek lo miro y sonrió de lado, solo con eso Stiles pensó que su corazón podría salir de su pecho, solo necesito esa sonrisa para que su corazón latiera desbocado, pero no, Derek quería que Stiles muriese de un ataque por lo que cambio el color de sus ojos a un rojo carmesí, que solo había visto una vez, y le dijo con una voz ronca - _Porque soy el Alfa_ \- y que lo parta un rayo si es que no era lo más sexy que había visto en el planeta y estaba seguro que si no fuera por el miedo que sentía en ese momento se habría empalado.

Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza tres veces para poder salir de su aturdimiento y pensar coherentemente, no tenían mas de siete minutos antes que todos los agentes y el sheriff llegaran a la estación alarmados por la alarma de incendio, por lo que Stiles les dijo que salieran por la puerta trasera que quedaba el la sala general a la derecha justo antes de la oficina del Sheriff. no pensó en ningún momento que el se quedaría solo en las celdas con un cuerpo inconsciente del que su padre pensaba que era un agente, transferido quizá, tampoco pensó que todo apuntaría él y que Scarlett  también estuviese inconsciente. Él simplemente estaba loco.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando John entro en el cuarto de celdas y vio a su hijo en medio de todo el desastre no estaba sorprendido realmente, su hijo siempre estaba en medio de todos los problemas de la comisaria y cuando Stiles miro a todos lados como recién dandose cuenta que era un sospechoso lo único que hizo fue apuntar al agente inconsciente a su derecha y decir que el había hecho todo. Realmente intento no riese de la expresión de su hijo, estaba tan sorprendido como los agentes detrás de él. Tampoco le sorprendió que Scarlet le dijese que no lo vio entrar, claro que no lo vio, Stiles podía ser invisible cuando quería, era una de las cualidades que mas le había sacado provecho su hijo.

Lo que si le sorprendió fue que su hijo le preguntase si estaba castigado,porque si el preguntaba eso es por que si estaba involucrado, pero lo mas probable es que John jamas se enterase en que estaba metido. Realmente pensó si valdría la pena castigarlo, al final decidió que no, igual haría lo que quisiese, siempre lo hacia. en momentos como este, estañaba tanto a Claudia, ella era la única que podía llevar el ritmo de Stiles y sabia donde estaba siempre, aunque este desapareciera hacia valga saber dios, el Sheriff sacudió su cabeza expulsando los pensamientos nostálgicos y dándole una sonrisa triste a Stiles - _Solo ve a casa de Cora, ¿esta bien?_

 _-Okey, papá, no te canses y cuidate -Luego de decir eso el Sheriff vio a su hijo dirigirse hacia la salida la comisaria, su expresión en_ vejeció diez años.

 _-Es un gran chico -_ La voz de una agente le llego desde un lado.

 _-Lo sé -_ respondió, John lo sabia por supuesto que lo hacia, no había mejor hijo que Stiles aun con todos los errores que a cometido lo es, pero él solo quiere saber que le esconde su hijo.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para cuando llego a la mansión, ya había pasado una hora desde que salio de la comisaria,  paso a casa a buscar un poco de ropa, ya que la que tenia en la habitacion de Cora se la había llevado hace unos días atrás y también paso al supermercado donde ya no trabaja, porque oye hay un monstruo matando gente suelto no es tiempo de trabajar como si fuera un adolescente normal, a comprar cosas para hacer algún postre con Mick que estaba un poco desanimado porque los chicos grandes se estaban metiendo con él en la primaria y le decían cosas malas sobre su familia. ahora que lo pensaba Jer estaba tomando muy bien esto de ir al Instituto, aun no hacia amigos pero para que los quería si los tenia a ellos. ademas ahora nadie se metía con ellos nos solo por cora, sino por Jer, que a pesar de ser la persona mas tierna del mundo tenia las cejas marca Hale y el ceño fruncido cuando estaba con desconocidos y eso le daba un aire peligroso. 

Bajo su bolso con ropa y las bolsas del supermercado, cerro su Jeep y se encamino a la mansión, una molestia en su cuello le dijo que algo no iba bien dentro, por lo que apuros el paso y no reparo en auto de Allison que estaba estacionado un poco más aya del suyo.

No alcanzo a sacar sus llaves del bolsillo para abrir la puerta por que la misma se abrió de golpe y un pequeño Mick apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 _-¿A qué no adivinas?_ -Le dijo el pequeñito dando saltitos como loco alrededor de Stiles impidiéndole pasar.

 _-Adivinar qué cosa, cachorro_ -Se había acostumbrado a llamarlo así ya que todos en la casa lo hacían.

- _Tenemos una nueva familia_ -y con la ultima palabra hecho a correr hacia la cocina.

 _-¿Una nueva familia?_ -Repitió Stiles,  ladeo el cuello sin mover nada mas de su cuerpo- _¿Nueva familia?... oh por dios_ -Stiles dejo caer las bolsas y corrió a la cocina, fue tan rápido que tuvo que agarrarse de el dintel de la puerta para no caer. Todos estaban ahí, incluso Scott y Allison, eso era extraño, Scott no había querido entrar a la mansión por nada del mundo y debería estar amarrado en la congeladora en el sótano de Isaac y Allison simplemente no debía estar ahí por nada del mundo, era una cazadora joder.

Pero Scott y Allison no eran los únicos que no cuadraban en el cuadro familiar, también había una chica rubia que conocía muy bien, solo que ahora no estaba con sus típicas ojeras y su cara pálida y ropa desaliñada, no, esta era una Erica diferente, tenia ropa ajustada el pelo le brillaba y estaba maquillada, se veía realmente bien y lo mas importante es que tenia una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la inmensa mesa de la cocina todos, menos cora, Jer, y Mick,que con una mirada de Talia salieron de la cocina. Al parecer si sacaba conclusiones Derek había convertido a Erica, pero en que momento, ella no estaría tan bien si hubiese sido reciente. Nadie hablaba todos miraban a Derek de manera seria, como si estuviesen pidiendo una explicación, Allison los miraba a todos esperando que en cualquier momento se descontrolen y ella tuviese que atar, eso le estresso, Scott estaba furioso.

Ya había estado demasiado tiempo en silencio para su gusto, pero antes de decir nada miro a Isaac que tenia la cabeza gacha -¿Cómo lo llevas, Isaac?

El nombrado levanto la cabeza sorprendido y lo miro como si no entendiese la pregunta, Stiles aun podía ver miedo en la mirada del beta y un poco de vergüenza _-Digo esta es tu primera luna llena y son - miro el reloj de la cocina -las tres de la mañana debe ser dificil mantener el control ¿o no?-_

 _-Un poco -_ dijo en un susurro tan bajo que casi no lo escucho.

 _-Y tu -_ dijo mirando a Erica, la cual le sonrió predadoramente .

_-Lo mismo -_

_-Mmmmm_ -Stiles estaba enojado, no sabia porque estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa mirando a Derek pero lo que si sabia era que habían dos bes en esa mesa pasando por su primera luna y estaban siendo obligados a mantener el control cuando apenas sabían que era el control _._

 _-¿Qué pasa, bro? -_ Scott se levanto de donde estaba y camino hacia él _\- ¿Por qué hueles a enojo? ¿te ha pasado algo camino a la mansión?_

_-Scott dime que paso en tu primera luna llena -Scott se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza avergonzado -te he preguntado algo, Scott. -Todos lo miraron sorprendido por el tono duro y la expresión seria que tenia Stiles, pero no le importo._

_-Intente matarte -Scott tenia hasta las orejas rojas, no sabia por que Stiles le preguntaba eso frente a toda la manada Hale._

_-Y la segunda, y cuando jugabas lacrorsse ¿que pasaba? y ¿porque? -_

_-Te intentaba matar, por que ...me preguntas es-_

_-¡Responde la maldita pregunta! -_ Grito Stiles, y todos saltaron en sus sillas, Talia lo miro fijo con los ojos rojos, dándole a entender que estaba en su territorio, y ella y nadie mas podía gritar en esa casa, lo cual solo hizo que se enfadara mas _-¿es que no se dan cuanta lo imbéciles que están siendo? a veces me pregunto por que eres la mejor alfa de todas Talia -_ Ahora la voz de Stiles salia cansada como si realmente estuviese hablando con gente tonta y no con la manada _._

Los ojos de Talia cambiaron otra vez a rojos pero luego volvieron a la normalidad, miro sorprendida a los dos nuevos betas y ninguno tenia las manos sobre la menos y eso significaba que las estaban escondiendo. Louis no sé pudo controlar y sufrió el cambio ya que su lobo tomo a Stiles un amenaza contra el poderío de su alfa.

 _-Que todos se puedan controlar aquí no quiere decir que ellos también puedan -apunto a los nuevos betas -¿qué tienen en el cerebro? ¡mierda? -_ Los miro a todos, Louis aun estaba con los colmillos afuera, Laura estaba sorprendida a tal punto que ni siquiera se había movido, Kevin tenia el ceño fruncido al igual que Derek y Leti ¿sonreía? _._

Sintió a Cora tomarlo del hombro, este la miro y ella tenia la preocupación estampada en el rostro, Stiles se relajo un poco, no quería que Cora se estresase en la luna llena y ninguno de los chicos que estaban por jugando por la casa y también porque sabia que si él se descontrolaba los nuevos vetas también lo harían y él no quería eso, de hecho estaba tratando de evitarlo.

 _-¿Cora puedes llevar a Erica Y Isaac a algún lugar para que puedan dejarse llevar todo lo que quieran?_ -Stiles tenia el mismo tono cansado que al principio, Cora miro a  Talia y está asintió. Los nombrados se pararan aliviados y Stiles vio la sangre correr por las manos de ambos y sus garras enterradas en sus palmas.

 _-Como dijo Cora una vez, esté chico tiene bolas -_ se rio Leti _-dime hermana ¿hace cuanto que nadie te gritaba de esa manera?_

Talia le sonrió _-Puedo oler cuanto lo disfrutaste Leti._

Y con ese intercambio de palabras todos se relajaron y Stiles se dio cuneta que le había gritado a la alfa con todos lo miembros de la manda en el lugar, se puso nervioso y rojo, agacho la mirada y por el rabillo del ojo vio como Allison volvía a sentarse aun con el cuchillo en la mano _-yo.. lo siento_ -dijo aun sin levantar la mirada. Estaba sorprendido de que aun estuviese vivo, atentar contra el mandato de un alfa podía significar la muerte instantánea para la persona que oso hacer algo como eso.

 _-No Stiles, tenias razón, debí haber enviado a los nuevos betas al sótano desde el principio, y no lo hice, y eso pudo haber cobrado vidas._ -Talia lucia avergonzada igual.

 _-¿Qué ha pasado por qué están todos aquí?_ -Stiles Miro a Laura, no era capas de mirar a Talia en ese momento.

 _-Por que Derek convirtió a Erica hace una semana -_ le dijo con rabia contendía Scott que aun estaba a su lado.

 _-Ya ¿y? -_ Stiles no veía el problema en ello, aunque parecía que si lo había porque hasta Derek lo miro sorprendido otra vez

 _-Bro convirtió a Erica_ -le repitió Scott y lo miraba como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

 _-Ya lo escuche la primera vez, solo que no veo el problema_ -Stiles levanto los hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

Ahora Allison se levanto otra vez y lo apunto con su cuchillo, la reacción fue inmediata, tanto Laura como Derek aparecieron delante de el con las garras y colmillos fuera gruñendole a Allison,  la cazadora guardo lentamente el cuchillo en su bota y se sentó lentamente otra vez.

 _-No vuelvas a amenazar a un miembro de mi manada otra vez, me escuchaste_ -Derek dijo lenta y dolorosamente cada una de las palabras mientras se acercaba a Allison y le agarraba la cara, Stiles dejo escuchar luego del el MI que Derek pronuncio. _-por que creeme que sera la ultima vez que lo hagas._

Allison asintió, Derek la soltó y volvió a su asiento Laura le dio un ultimo rugido y luego tiro de Stiles, que estaba tan sorprendido como Scott, Kevin, y Louis, para que se sentase a su lado, ya que aun estaba parado en la puesta de la cocina, Scott simplemente siguió con la cara de sorpresa y no se modio de el lugar en el que estaba..

Leti se levanto y comenzó a moverse por aquí y por allá  sacando trastes y comida luego puso un poco de chucherías en la mesa junto con unas cuantas copas y bebida y salio de la cocina.

 _-Como intente decir hace una momento_ -comenzó a decir Allison - _Existe un tratado Stiles el cual les prohíbe_ -apunto a los Alfas en la sala _-convertir a nadi_ e. _-_ enrollo sus brazos en su pecho y prosiguió _-y al haber convertido a Isaac y a Erica nos da el derecho, como cazadores, a matarlos por romper las reglas._

 _-Estoy segura que habrá necesidad de eso_ -dijo con voz calmada Talia.

Stiles carraspeo la garganta para que Allison volteara hacia él _-Hay un pequeño error en lo que dices, conozco el trato -_ al ver la sorpresa de todos suspiro _-Lo leí un día que buscaba algo en la biblioteca, y no es como tu dices , el trato prohíbe matar a alguien y convertir a alguien sin su consentimiento y creo que aquí no ha pasado eso ¿Derek?_

El nombrado levanto la vista y miro a Allison fijamente, la cazadora tuvo la necesidad de agacharse un poco mas en su silla, peor no lo hizo _-Le informe de todos los peligros que podrían haber tanto en la conversión como en su vida como hombre lobo, le di un par de días para que decidiera y lo hablase con su familia, no la obligue a nada y no le mentí en ningún momento._

 _-Per_ -había comenzado Allison otra vez.

 _-Y en el caso de Isaac, Derek no tuvo opción, estaba a punto de morir por culpa de la paliza que su padre le dio, perdón, murió por unos segundos ¿te das cuenta que no había nada que hacer, y que si no lo mordían, Isaac iba a morir por culpa de un maldito abusador?_ -Stiles intentaba razón con Allison pero la chica tenia una mirada dura e inprenetrante - _Y se que piensas que era decisión de Isaac de mori-_

 _-Sabes lo que veo -_ Esta vez Louis interrumpió a Stiles _-Veo a una chica desesperada con comenzar una guerra, pero te diré un secreto, no te esfuerces tanto en comenzarla, por que con la llegada de Gerard, si sabemos que esta aquí_ -Louis disfrutaba la cara de enojo y sorpresa se Allison _-La guerra comenzara sola, por que él es igual que tu tía y que tu, esta desesperado por destruir lo que no entiende._

Stiles se sentía mal por Allison pero ella estaba jugando a dos bandos y tenia que elegir uno luego por que si Louis le había dicho eso era por que iba a pasar. De repente se sintió observado y cuando giro su cabeza para ver quien era Talia le sonrió calcadamente pero no dejo de mirarlo.

Allison se levanto indignada y salio de la cocina hacia la salida, Scott aun parado miro a Stiles que había comenzado a hablar con Laura - _Bro, no puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con lo de Erica_ -la mirada de Scott era de decepción

_-Scott ¿te has preguntado por que Erica acepto? -_

- _No importa la razón Stiles, esto no es una salida_ -dijo abriendo los brazos dando a entender que el ser hombre lobo no era bueno.

 _-Sabes lo que es vivir con epilepsia, bro_ -Stiles le pregunto lento y bajo mientras se paraba, sentía la mirada de todos sobre ellos pero no lo importaba _-No, Scott no lo sabes, pero si sabes lo que es vivir con asma y creeme que es mil veces peor, y puede que tu no eligieses esto, pero no pienses que por que a ti no te gusta los demás no pueden elegir basándose en tu experiencia de vida, tu no tenias una enfermedad que te persiguió hasta arruinarte la vida._

_-Erica no estaba arruinada -_

_-¿La conocías hasta hoy?_ -Scott frunció el ceño - _Exacto, cuando Erica acepto, me imagino que no tenia nada que perder, porque su vida ya estaba muerta_. -lo ultimo fue como una visión por que Scott lo miro a los ojos y asintió, y Stiles vio en sus ojos que entendía la decisión de Erica.

 _-Ahora ve con tu chica y pasen a visitar a Lydia, necesita estar con gente estos días, esta extraña Allison podría hablar con ella._ -Stiles lucia genuinamente preocupado, Scott asintió y salio a encontrarse con Allison.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

luego de la placentera charla todos comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa pues ya no había nada que decir, cualquier cosa que le quisieran reprochar a Derek por convertir a Erica fue desechada gracias al razonamiento de Stiles. Solo quedaban Kevin y Talia en la cocina, ambos mirándose, Talia aun en la cabecera de mesa y Kevin a su lado como siempre.

-Ahora lo entiendo -Kevin le dio una mirada interrogativa -Porque Stiles no huele a manada para mi, es decir, lo reconozco como parte de esta, pero al final nunca siento su aroma como a manada sino mas bien como familia ¿entiendes?

-Eso intento, pero creí que Stiles era parte de nuestra manada ¿acaso no lo es? -Kevin tenia el ceño tan fruncido que  a Talia le dio ternura, siempre hacia eso cuando algo demasiado lobuno le costaba entender y lo mas curioso de todo es que Derek y Cora hacían lo mismo cuando algo demasiado humano era complicado.

-¿Recuerdas a Deucalion? -

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? -Kevin nunca fue muy fan de Deucalion desde antes de que el Alfa desapareciese junto con su manada y unas cuántas más.

Talia rió debido a la forma en que Kevin habló, como cuando aún eran unos jóvenes recién enamorados y su voz estaba cargada de celos.

-Eres todo un caso, cariño -dijo tomando su mano -es muy parecida la sensación que tenia con él, Deucalion no olía a manada pero si a familia, con Stiles es lo mismo sólo que no sabía porqué y ahora lo entiendo -Kevin la miró e hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera -el lobo de Derek tomo a Stiles como su primer beta incluso antes de que tomase el poder de Peter, aunque quizá ni siquiera el lo sabia, porque olía a confusión luego del arrebato de hace un momento.

Kevin aun tenia una expresión pensativa cuando la miro de nuevo -No sé porque presiento que aun no me dices todo -Talia lo miro con una sonrisa cariñosa y asintió pero no le dijo nada Kevin iba a protestar pero Stiles apareció en la puerta de la cocina, se veía un poco nervioso y se estaba mirando de Talia a Kevin.

-¿Qué pasa Stiles? -Talia pregunto.

Stiles se rasco su rapada cabeza con una mano y con la otra tomo la esquina derecha de su camisa a rallas, y si eso no fuera una clara demostración de lo nervioso que estaba, apestaba a nervios _-Estaba hablando con Mike, ya sabes, para que se relajase un poco ara que no se descontrole, ustedes saben que odia eso y que le gusta mantener el control de todo y luego de la ultima luna llena cuando se descontrolo se encerró por un día completo y no quiso pie de limó que es su favorito_ -Paro para respirar un poco - _y me estoy desviando del tema, la cosa es que estábamos hablando y me dijo que cumple nueve el veintisiete de este mes, y como esta cerca de halowen y el nunca a tenido una fiesta, es decir si a tenido pero solo con ustedes y con los que..._ -hizo un gesto con su cabeza, lo que para él quería decir los que se fueron _-pero ya sabes me gustaría hacerle una fiesta con temática y que pueda invitar a sus compañeros de salón y que esos niños que lo molestan se queden con la boca en el piso de lo genial que sera, y si no quieres que sea aquí puedo hacerla en mi casa mi papa no pondrá problema, y yo corro con los gastos, tu no tienes que preocuparte de nada yo me hag-_

 _-Respira Stiles, las palabras no se irán a ningún lado_ -le sonrió Kevin, ese chico era divertido, le agrado desde que lo vio la primera vez hace 6 años ya. Stiles solo se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

 _-Puedes hacerla fiesta para Mick, los gastos corren por nosotros y puedes usar la casa, puedes transformarla en los que quieras, nuestra casa queda a tu disposición por todo el mes desde hoy_ -le sonrió Talia, sabia que el chico haría un desastre pero no importaba, si Mike quería una fiesta de cumpleaños no seria ella quien se la negase. _-una ultima cosa, Derek tiene que ir contigo y Cora cuando compres lo que necesites._

_La sonrisa que Stiles tenia en la cara se desvaneció en un segundo, Talia tuvo que morderse en interior de las mejillas para no reírse de la expresión del chico._

_-Pero ¿por qué? con Cora y Jer nos podemos hacer cargo -Cora apareció en la puerta asintiendo como loca -Derek solo nos gruñirá._

_-Porque Cora no tiene tarjeta de crédito, ni dinero -Kevin respondió._

_-En ese caso podemos ir con tía Leti, Laura o Louis -Cora tenia el ceño fruncido y se frunció más cuando escucho el grito de Leti diciendo que ella no andaría de compras con un Stiles histérico, ni con una Cora demasiado emocionada._

_-Ya escuchaste, hija -Talia le sonrió -y Laura con Louis tienes que trabajar en una nueva inversión, no tienen tiempo, lo siento, tendrán que ir con el amargado -ninguno en la habitacion puedo reprimir la risa al escuchar el fuerte gruñido de Derek._

_.............._

_........_

....

Stiles estaba nervioso, y tenía porque estarlo. Hoy era el gran día, el que había esperado durante casi toda su vida, hoy por fin tendría una cita con Lydia.

Scott quiso cancelar pero él no se lo permitió, Lydia no iría si Allison no iba, ya que era una cita doble que Scott le había conseguido.

Le había pagado cien dólares a Boyd, un chico grande un tanto amenazante que siempre estaba sólo, por las llaves del la pista de patinaje en hielo, le había dolido darle ese dinero pero todo sea por la bendita cita con Lydia.

Además la chica estaba extraña y esto la ayudaría a librar un poco de tensión. Cora quería ir con él, obviamente eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años, no señor, y para asegurarse de que no llegaría en cualquier momento a la pista le pidió que le leyese el Señor de los anillos a Mike, por que habían decidido, entiéndase que el decidió y convenció a Mike, que esa sería la temática del cumpleaños, no tenia sentido hacerla de Harry Potter si Mike sólo cumplía nueve.

\------------------------------------

Stiles no esperaba grandes avances en esa cita, en ningún momento se hizo ilusiones y menos mal porque termino con una Lydia gritándole al hielo de tal manera que casi revienta sus tímpanos, y luego la chica se desmayó, así que la fue a dejar a su casa e irse a la suya ya que esa noche su papa llegaría temprano, a las doce de la noche.

Stiles sabía algo pasaba en el instituto, mejor dicho con ciertos alumnos del instituto, en específico Lydia y Jackson, Lydia hablaba con la nada en medio de los pasillos, gritaba a la nada estaba como ida en algunos momentos, por otro lado Jackson estaba más irritable, más agresivo y obsesivo de lo normal, incluso escucho que le había gritado a Lydia en un pasillo. Y esta bien habían sido novios por casi 2 años pero nunca le había gritado antes, Stiles no creía que ahora comenzará a gritarle en los pasillos como un adolescente despechado ya que Jackson terminó con la chica. Necesitan a saber que estaba pasando por que tenía la sensación que lo que sea que fuera no era bueno, menos con ese bicho suelto.

Stiles no subió a su habitación sino que fue directo a la cocina para preparar la cena, no haría nada realmente genial, sólo un arroz con verduras y ya, estaba un poco cansado así que antes de empezar se hizo una café.

Movió trastes por aquí y por allá, quebró una fuente de vidrio que se le resbaló de las manos y al recoger las partes se hizo una pequeña herida, era tan insignificante que no se puso ni parche, sería un mal gasto. Luego de terminar la cena puso la mesa y se sentó a esperar a John que no tardaría en llegar.

Quince minutos después entraba John con un cansancio que no se lo sacaba ni a palos. Le sonrió a Stiles y se sentó, no hubo ni un lavado de manos antes de comer, estaba demasiado cansado hasta para eso.

Habían encontrado un nuevo cuerpo, era  e Isaac se había dado a la fuga luego que Jackson les contó lo que el padre del chico le hacía, lo cual le dejaba claramente como sospechoso. A eso había que agregarle la llegada de Gerard, eso ya era suficientemente malo por si sólo, la ultima vez que apareció un montón de personas murieron y aunque no se pudo probar la culpabilidad de ese hombre John estaba seguro que algo tuvo a ver él.

Stiles estaba asombrado que John le revelará tanto de su trabajo, siempre tenía que sacarle las cosas interesantes con un tirabuzón, aunque viéndole la cara quizá el sheriff no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando.

- _Hey, papá tu encontrarás al culpable de las muertes, eres el mejor en eso, se que lo harás_ -Stiles realmente quería escuchar más pero sabía que su padre se mortificaría mas cuando se diera cuenta de que había dejado salir mucha información, ademas de que sentía la necesidad de decirle exactamente donde estaba Isaac y no podía hacerle eso al chico, es decir el lo había ayudado a escapar no podía entregarlo después de eso. - _ahora lo mejor es que vayas a dormir mañana tienes que trabajar temprano y te vez muy cansado._

John le sonrió y se levanto recogiendo su plato y dejándolo en el fregadero, Stiles lo imito y ambos subieron a sus habitaciones. 

Stiles se sentó en su escritorio, pensando en contarle sobre lo que se había enterado, y sacando una hoja de papel de un cuaderno para hacer una lista de cosas para la fiesta de Mike, que cada vez estaba mas cerca.

\------------------------------------

Y aquí estaba de nuevo haciendo el tonto de nuevo pero en un basurero, intentando "salvar" a otro objetivo de Derek, por que Scott creía que era necesario, porque sentía la culpa de que estuviese pasando esto, y aunque creía que Derek quisiese convertir a un adolescente... pero el muchas veces era un iluso y no veía venir las cosas como, el hecho de que fuese Boyd el elegido y que si era un adolescente, y no entendía porque eligió a Boyd para su manada, es decir no era abusado ni tenia una enfermedad que había acabado con tu vida.

Pero bueno Derek tenia una forma retorcida de pensar muchas veces, una que no le gustaría explorar porque siempre terminaba con un "matemoslo", y esa misma forma retorcida de ayudarle a mentirle a Scott enviando a Erica para "detenerlo", y la chica hacia bien su papel por que rompió su auto y lo noqueo con la parte que le saco a su auto. Esto era el Karma por mentirle a su mejor amigo, se lo tenia bien merecido, sobre todo por el olor que tenia, a basura, maldita Erica.

Cuando despertó y salio del basurero se encontró con Cora y Jer esperándolo para llevarlo a casa, cora tenia un perro de ropa en la nariz, la muy pesada, su olor no era para tanto. cuando llegaron a casa su Jeep ya estaba ahí.

 _-Así que ¿Boyd acepto o no?_ -pregunto Stiles antes de entrar al baño y darse una ducha.

 _-Si, lo hizo, aunque mamá esta muy enojada con Der, le prohibió convertir a alguien más, incluso papá lo estaba, sus ojos se pusieron rojos unos segundos_ -Cora miraba hacia el piso, se veía triste.

 _-¿Cómo puede Kevin cambiar sus ojos si es humano?_ -pregunto Stiles.

_-Tio Kev es la pareja de una Alfa, es su compañero de vida, a veces cuando ambos tienen las mismas emociones, o están en peligro, la conexión, el lazo entre ambos se intensifica y así el Alfa puede traspasarle algunas cualidades que le puedan ayudar dependiendo de la situación-_

_-¿Y si yo me emparejara con algún hombre lobo pasaría lo mismo? -Stiles no pudo evitar preguntarle a Jer, ya que Cora aun miraba hacia el piso._

_-No, solo si te emparejas con un Alfa y tu conexión es muy poderosa, porque si eres humano la situación se complica para ti, ya que no todos te quieren como pareja del alfa, por eso la conexión se asegura que nada ni nadie pase sobre ti en ninguna forma -  
_

Luego de la explicación de Jer Stiles se fue a duchar, fue una ducha profunda para asegurarse de que no quedase olor a basura, salio con una pijama de Iron man, secándose el pelo con una toalla y una sonrisa listo para preguntarle a Jer sobre que tan grande tiene que ser la conexión para que pueda traspasar poderes, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso corrió hacia cora y Jer que estaban en la cama acostado y Jer con cara de no saber que hacer pues Cora estaba llorando.

 _-¿Qué pasa mi Batgirl?_ -se sentó a su lado y Cora inmediatamente se acurruco en su cuello llorando a mares sin poder decir una palabra.

Stiles miro a Jer con preocupación, el moreno le devolvió la mirada con la misma preocupación que él. Nunca había visto a Cora llorar, de hecho nunca se imagino que lo haría algún día. Le acariciaba la espalda y la cabeza y le decía que todo iba estar bien, que cual quier cosa la solucionarían juntos, que buscarían la manera de hacerlo, estuvo así casi dos horas hasta que la chica se durmió, Stiles la acomodo en la cama, le quito los zapatos y la tapo, le hizo una señal a Jer para que los siguiera fuera de la habitacion, sabia que no serviría de mucho pero no quería despertar a Cora por estar hablando en la habitacion, la chica se veía derrotada, lo mejor seria que durmiese hasta el día siguiente.

Una vez en el comedor Jer comenzó a hablar sin que Stiles se lo pidiese.

_-Cuando Der trajo a Boyd a la mansión tía Lia se enojo mucho, y tuvo una discusión muy grande con Der, todos sabemos que es dificil para un alfa estar subordinado por otro, pero aun no es el momento de Der de tomar grandes decisiones y convertir es una gran decisión que Derek a tomado sin consultarlo con nadie -_

_-Muy al estilo Derek_ -Stiles interrumpió.

 _-Él no puede hacer eso, incluso si no puede controlarlo, porque esta pasando a llevar al lobo de tía Lia, y eso puede terminar en algo fatal- Jer bajo los ojos y se hizo tronar los dedos -la discusión fue fea, muy fea, todos estaban encima de Derek gritándole lo irresponsable que era y lo descuidado, pero todo se descontrolo cuando llego Erica con Isaac, ellos respetan a la Alfa, por el poder que tiene, pero solo por eso por nada mas, para ellos Talia es familia, no manada, por que Derek es su alfa, es como si fuese su padre, y al ver que estaba atacando a su Alfa solo perdieron el control y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, Cora y yo estamos en medio, es como si perteneciésemos a las dos manadas por lo que solo intentamos separarlos, pero no podíamos, Laura y Louis estaban demasiado descontrolados también para darse cuenta de lo que hacían, si no fuera por que Derek le rugió alguien habría muerto hoy, la pelea fue el colmo y el tío Kev que ya estaba enojado ahora esta colérico, y su carácter no es el mejor cuando se enoja, todos nos callamos al olerlo y lo miramos tenia los ojos rojo y miraba a Derek y a nadie mas se acerco a él y le dijo que si volvía a convertir a alguien más iba a ser exiliado de la manada_ -Jer tenia los ojos vidriosos por lo que Stiles lo abrazo y le sobo la espalda, el pobre chico debía sentirse fatal, el realmente no entendía cuál era el problema seguro Kevin no o decía enserio, quizá solo fue el calor de la pelea, pero no creía que lo dijese enserio. _  
_

_-No lo decía enserio, no creo que lo dijese enserio, Jer -  
_

_-Quizá no, pero lo dijo y sus ojos eran rojos y cuando hay ojos rojos no hay vuelta atrás, si Der convierte a alguien mas se tendrá que ir, ahora nadie sabe donde esta, los chicos están en la mansión sanándose, pero no hay señales de Derek, y tío esta desbastado_ -Esta mierda era demasiado complicada hasta para él, solo esperaba que Derek no hiciese ninguna estupidez como las que siempre hacia. 

\----------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un pie en su cara y con su estomago húmedo, supuso que Cora había vuelto a babearle encima y Jer se había dado vuelta como siempre hacia cuando dormía con alguien más.

Muy sorprendentemente John les había preparado el desayuno, sin quemar nada, por lo que los tres se tomaron su tiempo en levantarse y bajar. Comieron los cuatro juntos, luego su padre los fue a dejar al instituto, Cora se veía bastante animada ese día, nada que ver con el día anterior, aunque Jer no había mejorado mucho. Todo ese día fue completamente normal, terminaron las clases sin ver ni a Erica, Boyd o Isaac. Stiles pensó que quizá Talia no los dejaría salir por un tiempo por el alboroto del día anterior.

Se despido de los chicos al salir prometiendo ir a la mansión apenas tengan listo el Jeep, ya que su padre le había texteado diciendo que lo había mandado al mecánico pero que el tenia que pagar los gastos. Scott le pregunto si quería que lo acompañase pero Stiles sabia que el moreno tenia que trabajar por lo que le dijo que mejor no, que mala decisión había tomado.

\------------------

Estuvo mas de cinco horas esperando por que le terminaran el Jeep, pero el tío parecía demorarse a gusto, había entrado una veinte veces para ver que tanto le arreglaba al Jeep si solo tenia que ponerle una pieza así de fácil, ya no aguanto mas y entro otra vez y esta vez le alego al tío musculoso que algo le estaba poniendo por debajo al Jeep y hubiese sido mejor callarse porque el Míster Musculo le subió docientos dolares el arreglo, tendría que pagar casi mil quinientos dolares, el tipo estaba abusando de él, me manera económica por supuesto, pero prefería pagar toda su vida por ese arreglo a que le subiese mas y tener que pagar en su muerte también.

Al abrir la puerta, para ir a la sala de espera, sintió una mucosidad en su mano, fue simplemente asqueroso, es que la gente no podía tener mas higiene, no pensó que una hora antes eso no esta y solo el y Míster Músculos estaban en el taller, y musculitos no había salido de su auto, si lo hubiese pensado quizá podría haber detenido lo que paso luego.

Estaba parado viendo al Musculitos trabajar, a través de una ventana, realmente cabreado, iba a textearle a Scott la injusticia que hoy había vivido pero sus manos no se movían, levanto la mirada y vio al lagarto gigante en la maquina elevadora. Quería gritarle al tipo que algo estaba ahí pero su voz tampoco salia, y al segundo estaba tirado en el piso, paralizado completamente.

Vio todo a través de la puerta de vidrio, vio como el lagarto le hacia algo al mecánico en el cuello, y como el mismo se caía bajo la maquina levantadora, vio como cortaba la cañería de aire que mantenía arriba la misma maquina, como esta bajaba a una velocidad media, como el pobre hombre intentaba moverse y él al mismo tiempo intentaba llamar a la policía, no pudo ver como el mecánico moría con una expresión de pánico en su cara, pero el ruido le basto, Stiles cree que el ruido fue lo peor, sentir como el otro tipo gritaba y como sus huesos se quebraban, debido al peso del Jeep, hasta dejarlo sin vida, eso era mucho peor que ver y no escuchar.

Sentía una impotencia por no poder hacer nada, y un miedo incontrolable de ser el siguiente, el miedo aumento cuando el lagarto rompió el vidrio de la puerta y se acerco a el, pero Stiles no cerro los ojos, joder que no lo haría, miro al lagarto a los ojos y este le siseo y desapareció, pero Stiles alcanzo a ver el reconocimiento en sus ojos

\-------------------------

Scott lo llevaba a casa, en el coche de Melissa, el suyo había quedado como evidencia, le contó todo lo que pudo a Scott antes de llegar a su casa, le dijo sobre el bicho ese lo había reconocido antes de irse.

- _Bro, ¿tu estas bien? ¿quieres que me quede?_ -le pregunto Scott antes de que Stiles se bajase del coche.

 _-Si estoy bien, solo ve a cenar con Melissa, mandale cariños de mi parte_ -se bajo y camino hacia la puerta, saco la llaves de su casa e intento abrir la puerta, escucho a Scott marcharse, y él aun no podía, sus manos aun tiritaban demasiado como para encajera la llave en la cerradura.

Una mano le quito las llaves y un cuerpo lo hizo a un lado - _Tu no podrías ni en un millón de años_ -miro hacia la persona que había hablado y era Derek que ya había abierto la puerta y de hecho ya estaba dentro de su casa _-¿No entras?_ -le pregunto Derek al ver que Stiles no hacia ningún movimiento.

Derek había acudido al taller mecánico a penas escucho que las sirenas se movían hacia ese lugar, nunca pensó que el pálido chico estuviese ahí paralizado, se quedo a escuchar que había pasado, para ver si tenia alguna conexión con el ser que andaban cazando. Lamentablemente para Stiles tenia más que conexión, Derek lamento que el adolescente tuviera que ver morir a alguien de esa manera, sabia que no estaba bien, nadie queda bien luego de ver morir a alguien, ni aunque seas la persona mas fuerte del mundo. Por eso decidió seguir a Stiles, y menos mal que lo hizo por que el estúpido de Scott se fue dejando aun Stiles tiritando de arriba abajo.

A veces Derek se preguntaba si de verdad Scott era hombre lobo, por que no lo parecía.

Stiles miro sus manos otra vez, seguían tiritando, y de la nada su mente reprodujo la escena de nuevo, de una forma detallada, tanto así que podía escuchar los huesos quebrarse otra vez, y esta vez no lo soporto, se derrumbo, y no le importo que Derek estuviera ahí y le viese llorar como un niño de cinco años, se cayo quedando arrodillado, y las lagrimas corrían por su cara aun cuando tenia los ojos cerrados y él ni siquiera intentaba limpiarlas, no tenia fuerza para hacerlo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo y una mano acariciarle la espalda, no abrió los ojos, sabia que era Derek, era su olor el que le llegaba a la nariz, se sintió seguro y simplemente lo abrazo de vuelta y escondió su cara en el hueco que se formaba entre los dos.

Derek no supo, porque lo hizo, simplemente no pudo detenerse cuando vio Stiles caer de esa forma, tan perdido y devastado, lo abrazo queriendo transmitirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no estaba solo, que él estaba ahí, no era bueno con las palabras ni con los abrazos pero al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien por que Stiles lo abrazo de vuelta y se acurruco. 

Estuvieron así casi una hora, Derek no se movió mas que para acariciarle la espalda, hasta que sintió la respiración de Stiles mas pausada indicándole que el chico se había dormido, así que lo cargo y lo llevo a su habitacion, lo acomodo en la cama y lo tapo con las mantas, iba a saltar por la ventana pero la voz de Stiles lo detuvo.

 _-No te vayas_ -susurro Stiles dormido, Derek lo miro, y decidió que estaba soñando por lo que volvió a lo suyo _-Derek..._

 _-Esta bien, Stiles estoy aquí, no me iré a ningún lado -_ bajo de la ventana y se acomodo al lado de la cama en la silla del escritorio mirando a Stiles. _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles estaba tan cómodo y calentito, era otoño por lo que las noches se estaban poniendo más frías, pero por una extraña razón esta noche no sintió nada de frío, es más algo irradiaba calorcito y él estaba arriba de eso, era realmente muy cómodo, duro y blando a la vez, como si estuviese hecho para que él se acomodarse arriba.

Stiles tenía la cabeza en el pecho de Derek y el torso estaba acomodado de tal forma que ocupaba absolutamente todo el torso del lobo, y sus piernas, por Dios sus piernas eran lo peor, una caía en las entre las del lobo y la otra hacia el lado izquierdo,  eso no eran malo, lo malo era que Stiles se movía mucho, y la pierna que caía entre las propias le rosaba su entrepierna y joder que estaba empalando, el no era de piedra y Stiles se restregaba contra él cada vez que se movía,  y la presión que ejercía la pierna de Stiles en su entrepierna, cuando el ojimiel se quedaba quieto, lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Si era sincero despertó con esa erección, algo poco común en él, hace mucho que no tenia una erección mañanera y estaba seguro que se debía al rose que y presión que Stiles hacia de tanto en tanto, por que no sabia cuanto tiempo ha estado con ojimile encima. Había  intentando sacarse a Stiles de encima pero el chico parecía un koala, se aferraba a él como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del mar.

Derek decidió en algún momento de la noche que acostarse junto a Stiles era una buena decisión ya que como no se iría al menos dormiría, no sabia si era una decisión propia de él o había sido afectado por el aroma que Stiles tenía, como el de semanas atrás, corrió a Stiles hacia el rincón, se sacó los zapatos, la chaqueta y la playera y se acostó junto al chico, cuando despertó ya estaba así, con Stiles encima.

Stiles no quería despertarse, estaba tan a gusto y calentito, tan _-¿Estas cómodo?_ -Una voz demasiado conocida para él lo sacó de su mundo feliz, abrió un ojo por miedo a lo que encontraría bajo él, y sip estaba durmiendo cómodamente encima del lobo amargado.

De la impresión se tiró hacia un lado y gracias a su suerte calló al piso, Derek lo miró con una ceja alzada y luego miró a su entrepierna, él también se miró, y joder estaba empalado, junto las piernas tanto como pudo, gracias a los dioses que aun estaba con jeans, porque hubiese muerto si estaba en puros calzoncillos.

Stiles volvió a mirar a Derek, que tampoco se estaba levantando de la cama, intentó recordar por que el moreno estaba durmiendo en su casa y en su cama, el recuerdo de la noche anterior lo azotó.

Derek se dio cuenta enseguida del cambio en Stiles, no por el olor, sino por el semblante del chico, pasó de sorprendido a contraído, sabia que le seria difícil olvidar lo que vivió la noche anterior.

 _-No tengas otro ataque de pánico_ -Stiles lo miró sin entender _-no te besaré otra vez._

Derek lo dijo con expresión seria, pero su tono delataba que era una broma y luego se levantó y camino hacia el baño, al cerrar la puerta escucho la risa de Stiles

Decidió ducharse con el agua muy fría porque la erección que tenía no era poca cosa, y no pasaría con los minutos y no estaba dispuesto ha masturbarse en le baño de esa casa, ni en ningún otro lugar que no sea la propia ojala cuando no hubiese nadie. Se saco los pantalones y entro a la ducha.

\------------------

Stiles aún no se levantaba del piso, pero ahora tenia una pequeña sonrisa en la casa, una genuina, que no tuvo ni en su cita con Lydia, luego de ese pensamiento su cerebro creo un millón de escusas del por qué, pero ninguna era acertada. Aún con su pequeña sonrisa miro hacia el reloj en la mesita de noche, las siete y cincuenta, la sonrisa se le borro de la cara y se levanto y comenzó a correr por la habitacion buscando su ropa y sus cuadernos, ya teniendo todo listo lo dejo sobre la cama, y corrió al baño, olvidando por completo que cierto lobo estaba tomando una ducha.

Abrió la puerta y se quedo de piedra, sintió sus orejas arder junto a todo su cuerpo, Derek estaba subiéndose los pantalones, ese no era el problema, eso no era algo de lo que avergonzarse, pero si lo era el hecho de ver a Derek subiéndose los pantalones estando sin calzoncillos, y esta bien el lo había visto ya una vez en calzoncillos y sabia que era un hombre grande pero verlo en todo su esplendor era algo totalmente diferente, mas ahora que estaba explorando nuevos horizontes, en lo que a porno se refiere. Derek se termino de subir los pantalones se acomodo y corrió a Stiles de la entrada para salir del baño _-Algunos respetan la privacidad de lo otros sabes -_

 _-Uhmm... yo... Mmm... -_ Stiles solo balbuceaba, su cerebro estaba totalmente desconectado, no estaba pensando.para cuando quiso disculparse no había rastro del lobo en la habitacion.

Llego tarde a clases, no había forma que llegase temprano luego de lo que vio mas temprano, entro de forma silenciosa a la clase de economía y se sentó al lado de Core _-Tenemos que hablar -_ La chica solo asintió, Stiles miro a Jer que estaba sentado en el puesto de atrás con Scott para saber si había escuchado el moreno asintió.

Al salir de clases fueron a las gradas de la cancha los cuatro junto con Scott, Stiles les estaba contando lo que había sucedido el día anterior, lo del el mecánico y el lagarto, no iba a contarles sobre lo otro, no estando Scott ahí, no señor.

 _-No se que puede ser, e leído casi todos los libros de seres sobre naturales en la casa y ninguno me suena a ese bicho_ -Cora tenia el ceño fruncido, se notaba que trataba de recordar algo, finalmente se rindió _-No, realmente no se de algún ser así ¿y tu Jer? tu te has leído todos los libros._

 _-Leí algo en un bestiario, algo que coincide con la descripción de Sti, pero no tenemos mas ese libro, lo leí hace mucho tiempo, ese libro se perdió, esa vez_ -Jer miro a la nada, y Stiles entendió que se refería al incendio.

 _-¿Estas seguro que no recuerdas nada Jer_ ?-pregunto Stiles -Aunque sea una pista, algo que nos ayude a saber que es -

Jer miro a Scott fijamente y este comenzó a tocarse la cara creyendo que tenia algo _-¿Qué tengo?_

_-La familia de tu novia tiene el bestiario, ahí lo leí, puedes pedírselo,estoy seguro que ellos tienen -_

Y quince minutos después Stiles estaba sin aire corriendo por todo el Instituto, ya que ahora Scott y Allison no podían verse, por que habían fingido una ruptura para que Gerad no sospechase de Scott que no era bueno escondiendo cosas, y el viejo era el nuevo director del Instituto, alguien tenia que hacer de paloma mensajeras y obviamente ninguno de los Hale lo haría, eso seria correr un peligro innecesario.

Según Allison, que no tenia idea de lo que era un bestiario, podría estar en la caja fuerte de la habitacion de Gerard o en la oficina del director, y esa tarde lo averiguarían, porque haba un partido de lacrosse y Allison se comprometió a robar la llave de la oficina y pasársela a Stiles para que el revise mientras ella entretenía a su "abuelo". Ninguno de los dos Hale estaban de acuerdo con el plan, no confiaban en la arquera ni un poco, pero Scott estaba seguro que resultaría, y Stiles acepto el plan, por que hasta el momento eran lo único que tenían, porque a ninguno se le ocurrió preguntarle a Talia.

\---------------------------

Ya era hora de echar a correr el plan, Stiles estaba parándose de la banca y se dio vuelta para buscar a Allison en las gradas, esta le asintió, Stiles miro a Cora y a Jer que estaban en el extremo izquierdo de las gradas, lo mas leos posible de Gerard, se había quedado en caso que algo se saliera de control y pusiesen avisarle a Stiles o en el ultimo de los casos salvarlo, la Pelinegra le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole viera hacia los asientos de arriba, y cuando miro vio a Erica y Boyd. Derek estaba cerca, con solo ese pensamiento se puso rojo como un tomate, miro a todos lados y no lo encontró, por lo que prosiguió con el plan.

Paso por detrás de las gradas y se posiciono al lado de Allison y esta le paso las llaves, Stiles corrió hasta el estacionamiento,donde se encontró a una Lydia llorando en su auto, Stiles quería quedarse de verdad que quería, no quería que la chica siguiese pensando que no le importaba a nadie o que estaba volviéndose loca, solo porque estaba notando cosas que todos pasaban por alto. pero si no encontraba el bestiario aun morirían mas personas y eso no podía pasar, no más. le pidió a Lydia que siguiese llorando que el volvería en unos minutos para consolarla. por supuesto eso no paso.

\-----------------------------------

El juego estaba siendo pésimo, hasta Cora podía notarlo, y eso que había visto el juego solo un par de meses, el entrenador estaba ms histérico de lo normal, y eso era decir mucho, apestaba a ansiedad, ahora mismo estaba buscando a "Bilinski" y al no encontrarlo miro a las gradas, Cora siguió la mirada del profesor y vio que estaba mirando a Boyd, maldijo por lo bajo, el chico no podía jugar, apenas podía controlarse en una discusión, no seria capas de aguantar un juego tan brusco.

 _-¿Sabes jugar?_ -el entrenador lo apunto, escucho a Erica decirle que a Derek no le agradaría, pero a Boyd no pareció importarle, ya se estaba parando para salir a jugar, tenia una sonrisa depredadora y cora sabia que echaría todo a perder si jugaba.

se paro rápidamente, llamando la atención del entrenador - _¡Entrenador! Jerome_ -pateo al chico en la pierna para que se levantara - _Es un gran jugador, estaba en el equipo del instituto anterior en el que estuvo, el podría jugar, estoy segura que le encantara como juega._

 _-Yo no e_ \- Jer sintió otro golpe en su pierna y un leve gruñido por parte de Cora _-Ohhh, siii profesor me encantaría juga_ r.

El entrenador no lo pensó mucho, paso de Boyd y llamo "Jekome" al campo, Cora volvió a mirar a Boyd y el lobo tenia los ojos amarillos, y Erica ya no estaba su lado, Cora bajo de su asiento y fue a donde estaba el beta de su hermano, se sentó a su lado y antes que le dijese algo Cora le había enterrado las garras en el costado -V _uelve a hacer algo como esto, o desobedecer a tu alfa y no serán mis garras las que tendrás en mi costado_ -y para reafirmar sus palabras las metió mas adentro y cambio sus ojos de color- _ahora intenta relajarte o nos vamos._

Boyd no se calmo si no que se enfureció más por lo que Cora lo agarro del cuello y se lo llevo hacia la mansión, ella tenia mucha mas fuerza que el nuevo beta, no le seria un problema en el camino. Por otro lado el pobre Jerome estaba intentando jugar a base de indicaciones que le daba Scott, que si no fuera por su oído lobuno no podría escuchar.

\---------------------------

Erica llevaba a Stiles de la oreja, oh si, a ella le encantaba hacer esto, no entendía muy bien porque tenia que hacerlo, pero lo disfrutaba así que solo seguía las indicaciones de su alfa, obviamente el tirarle la oreja era un toque personal.

cuando llegaron a la piscina derek salio de la oscuridad con una pelota de baloncesto, escucho a Stiles mascullar un 'obviamente' al verlo. Sintió el corazón del chico acelerarse de una manera impresionante, pero no le tomo importancia, era Stiles siempre se le aceleraba el corazón por nada. Se posicionó a el lado izquierdo de Derek.

- _Stiles -_

 _-Derek -_ ambos se dieron un saludo cordial, pero Erica notó que Stiles no miraba directamente a Derek.

 _-¿Qué viste en el taller mecánico?_ -Erica miró a Derek un tanto incrédula, esa mañana Derek había llegado apestando a Stiles, si quería sanar cualquier cosa por qué no se lo preguntó cuando lo vio.

 _-ahmmm... Varias infracciones graves a la ley de protección ambiental que pienso denunciar_ -le respondió Stiles con su típico sarcasmo, ahora si mirando a Derek de forma directa. Erica no pudo evitar reír, Stiles era el único que podía hacer eso sin que Derek no se enojara, no realmente.

Derek también sonrió, para su sorpresa, pero luego sacó las garras y reventó la pelota mirando a Stiles.

 _-Oh por Dios_ -fue lo que salió de la boca de Stiles, pero Erica notó que no hubo cambio en el aroma del humano, no sintió miedo.

 _-Tratemos de nuevo_ -dijo Derek.

 _-Bueno tenia una aspecto revalidado_ -comenzó Stiles, Erica solo escuchaba el intercambio de miradas entre su alfa y el chico, era curioso, como ninguno apartaba la vista del otro cuando estaban en asuntos importantes, no es que ella la haya visto antes pero Isaac le había contado algo,  y ahora ella lo estaba comprobando, vio a Stiles bajar la vista intentando recordar y luego volvió a mirar a Derek   _-La piel oscura, con relieve... mmm... creo que llegue a ver escamas ¿es suficiente?_ -levanto los brazos como si estuviese cansado _-¿Está bien? debo irme a hablar con otra persona_ -señalo la salida del lugar mientras seguía mirando a Derek.

Erica sabia que no mentía, había escuchado a Stiles con Lydia, la pobre se estaba volviendo loca al no saber que estaba pasando a su alrededor, miro a Derek, y este no hizo ningún movimiento solo siguió mirando a Stiles _-Está bien, los ojos -_ Erica volvió a mirar a Stiles y luego a Derek, estaba cien por ciento segura que Derek no había hablado y tampoco había movido un musculo de la cara, pero aun así Stiles si se dio cuenta de algo que ella no, luego le preguntaría a Cora o a alguien, porque la chica aun no confiaba mucho en ellos, solo en Isaac.

 _-Los ojos son amarillentos y rasgados, tiene muchos dientes y también tiene cola_ -Miro en la misma dirección que Derek, y lo vio, justo encima de Stiles estaba exactamente lo que estaba descubriendo,  y sintió miedo, mucho miedo _-¿suficiente?_

Erica dio un paso atrás de su alfa y vio como sus hombros se tensaban _-¿Qué? ¿lo han visto? tienen cara de saber exactamente de qué estoy hablando_ -escucho la voz de Stiles antes de que el mismo se diera vuelta y viera< lo que ellos estaban viendo.

La reacción de ambos fue inmediata, Stiles corrió a hacia Derek para quedarse detrás de él, como si fuera una muralla que lo separaba de todo lo malo, y Derek se puso en posición de ataque transformarse casi al completo, parecía como si lo hubiesen ensayado, Erica se sentía fuera de la burbuja invisible de ambos, pero al ver a Derek atacar y al lagarto saltar hacia ellos se puso en medio, si ese bicho venia por Stiles Derek seria el mejor poniéndolo a salvo mientras la ayuda venia, recibiendo un golpe tan fuerte que la tiro una pared dejándola noqueada.

\--------------------------------- 

El bicho chillo y Derek empujo a Stiles _-¡Corre! -_ le grito, y dios que lo iba a hacer, correría como si el alma se le saliese del cuerpo, pero no lo hizo, vio sangre en el cuello de Derek y recordó que el mecánico tenia el mismo antes de caer paralizado, volvió hacia donde Derek y alcanzo a tomarlo antes de que se cayese al suelo, paso el brazo de Derek por sus hombros y comenzó a correr hacia el lado opuesto de donde había desaparecido el lagarto, era dificil correr con u derek paralizado que si le soltaba la cintura se iría hacia el lado.

 _-Llama  a Scott_ -Derek aun paralizado mandaba.

Stiles saco el celular de su bolsillo y al intentar desbloquearlo se le cayo, se agacho a recogerlo y por hacer eso Derek callo a la piscina _-Stiles, hijo de pu_ -  Miro al celular y luego a la piscina, no tenia que pensarlo Derek era mas importante, Scott debería estar en el partido en ese momento no le seria dificil escuchar los chirridos del lagarto. Se lanzo a la piscina y nado hacia el fondo para sacar a Derek a flote.

 _-¿Adónde se fue?_ -pregunto Stiles al salir a flote, tenia a Derek fuertemente agarrado de su cintura y había colocado otra vez el brazo del lobo sobre sus hombros - _¿Donde se fue? ¿lo vez?_

 _-No_ -Fue toda la respuesta de Derek, estaba completamente desarmado, se sentía inservible, un simple rasguño y ya no serbia para nada.

 _-Tal vez se fue -_ Se aventuro a decir Stiles, pero la respuesta llego en menos de un segundo, un chillido retumbo en todo el gimnasio de natación

 _-Tal vez_ -No le respondió Derek a lo obvio.

Estuvieron en la misma parte de la piscina o al menos media hora, o quizá no en la misma parte, pero ellos no se movieron, solo miraron su alrededor buscando al lagarto, Stiles comenzó a sentir frio, por lo que son darse cuenta se apego mas a Derek, el cual lo miro de reojo pero no le dijo nada.

Stiles de verdad esperaba que Scott apareciese en cualquier momento, pero aun no lo hacia, ninguno aparecía, ni Jer, lo cual lo extrañaba, él había dejado a al menos tres lobos, si o contaba a Boyd, o alguno debería notar la ausencia de Stiles.

******

 _-¿Me sacas de aquí antes de que me ahogue ?_ -la voz de Derek dejo notar la molestia que sentía al estar paralizado por mas de cuarenta minutos.

-¿ _Te preocupa ahogarte?_ -Stiles le pregunto como si fuese la cosa mas estúpida del mundo _-¿No viste a esa criatura con muchas filas de dientes de aguja?_

 _\- ¿Y tu no viste que estoy paralizado del cuello para abajo en dos metros de agua?_ -le respondió casi gritando la ultima parte.

 _-Esta bien -_ le dijo Stiles dejando entrar agua en su boca, miro a todos lados como llevaba haciendo desde que se tiro al agua _-No lo veo -_ comenzó a "nadar" patosamente debido al peso de Derek, hacia la orilla de la piscina pero Derek lo debuto nada mas comenzar a moverse. miro hacia donde Derek miraba y vio la sombra de esa criatura contaminando hacia la piscina en cuatro patas mientras les siseaba. - _¿Qué esta esperando_? -No tenia sentido que no se tirase al agua cuando él y Derek estaba atrapados ahí.

Vieron a la criatura acercarse al agua y cuando creyeron que todo estaba perdido, esta metió la palma al agua y siseo como si le doliera y camino hacia atrás como si el agua lo hubiese atacado.

 _-¿Viste eso? no creo que pueda nadar_ -Stiles le dijo a Derek, no hubo respuesta del moreno.

Tanto el como Derek estaban poniéndose morados por el frio, y eso que la temperatura corporal del lobo era bastante alta, pero tanto tiempo en el agua estaba afectándolo de la misma forma que Stiles.

 _-¡Esto no estaría pasando de no ser por tu culpa!_ -Le recrimino Stiles a Derek.

 _-¡Mi culpa!_ -La incredulidad en la voz de Derek molesto un poquito a Stiles

 _-¡Sí tuya! ¿o se me ocurrió a mi hacer toda esta parafernalia al estilo drama queen?_ -Le espeto Stiles- _¡No! fue a ti, grandísimo idiota._

 _-No me abrías dicho nada de otra forma-_ Le devolvió Derek

Stiles lo pensó un momento, quizá el año anterior no se lo abría dicho, pero algo le decía que si se lo diría ahora incluso sin toda esa parafernalia de te matare si no lo haces, sentina que Derek podía solucionar todo, al menos cuando no andaba en modo de "hay que matarlo para acabar el problema de raíz" _-Lo habría hecho -_ Stiles estaba mirando hacia el agua _-Te lo habría dicho, quizá no directamente, pero lo habría hecho._

Volvió el silencio al lugar, y ninguno de los dos hablo por los siguientes treinta minutos, y Stiles estaba cada vez más apegado a Derek. El lobo hacia como que no se daba cuenta, pero obviamente lo notaba, como también notaba los pequeños temblores del cuerpo de Stiles, debido al frio, siendo sincero consigo mismo, admira al humano, era valiente y leal, así como estúpido, pero creía que lo estúpido venia como consecuencia de las otras dos, como ahora,si él fuese Stiles, no se hubiera lanzado al agua para rescatarlo, ya que nunca lo había tratado muy bien, pero esa era la diferencia, Stiles se hubiese tirado incluso si la persona en el agua fuera la mas mala del mundo, de cierto modo lo admiraba, y mas que por su valentía era por su capacidad de seguir adelante, y eso mismo lo hacia odiarlo, porque pesar de haber perdido una parte de él seguía siendo Stiles y Derek, bueno él simplemente no podía dejar la pena y el odio atrás.

Los jadeos de Stiles los sacaron de su ensimismamiento, el chico estaba realmente cansado podía sentirlo, si aún lo sostenía era por pura fuerza de voluntad, lo entendía él no era una persona liviana, y ahora ser en peso muerto.

 _-Bien no creo aguantar mucho más -_ Susurro Stiles mirando fijamente el celular tirado a la orilla de la piscina.

 _-No, no, no, ni siquiera lo pienses -_ Su voz salió asustada pero no le importa.

 _-¿No podrías confiar en mi por una vez?_ -le preguntó el rapado.

_-No -_

_-Hey te mantenido a flote por dos horas, debería no haber creado algo de confianza_ -le recriminó Stiles.

 _-Mira, no confiamos en el otro, sólo nos salvamos, yo te salvo luego tu me salvas -_ la voz de Derek dejaba notar un poco de desesperación, Stiles comenzaba a oler a arrepentimiento y antes de poder decir nada estaba hundiéndose en el agua.

Stiles nadó lo más rápido que pudo a la orilla y salió del agua, sintió como se congelará aún más por el aire frío que había en el lugar, pero no le importó a abalanzó sobre el celular y se tiró al agua otra vez antes de que el lagarto lo atrapado. Mantuvo el celular en alto en todo momento aunque igual se mojó un poco. Marco a Scott y rogó por que este le contestara y lo hizo, hubiese sido perfecto si no le hubiese cortado, miró al celular indignado y enojado al mismo tiempo y lo tiró al agua, nado a la profundidad para sacar a Derek a flote, Stiles sabía que no iba a durar mucho más sujetándolo, él no tenía súper fuerza y ya llevaba dos malditas horas sujetando la gran masa muscular que era Derek.

 _-Dime que contestó_ -Dijo Derek apenas su cabeza estuvo fuera del agua, respirando con dificultad. El silencio de Stiles le dio la respuesta.

Stiles no podía más, si no se sujetaba de algo se hundiría junto con Derek, miró a su alrededor y vio una de esas cosas que estaban bajo los trampolines de las piscinas, nadó sujetando a Derek por debajo de las axilas. Una vez bajo los tubos estiró su brazo para alcanzarla y cuando creyó que lo había logrado su mano se soltó y comenzó a hundirse arrastrando a Derek con él.

Lo veía todo perdido, no había alcanzado a tomar ni una respiración antes de hundirse y aún no soltaba a Derek y no lo haría, eso significaría dejar a Derek hundirse sólo y él no dejaba a nadie.

Sentía que había pasado minutos cuando sabía que sólo habían sido segundos cuando una mano los sacó del agua y los lanzó a tierra firme, tanto el como Derek tosieron botando todo el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones sin su permiso.

Cuando miró a su salvador vio a Jer a un lado de ellos y luego sintió un montón de vidrios rotos al otro lado y ahí estaba Scott recogiendo un pedazo de espejo con su mano, y convertido al completo.

Stiles vio a la criatura mirarse en el pedazo de espejo y luego correr hacia una pared, subir y salir por el techo del gimnasio, fue demasiado extraño, miró a Derek y este ya no estaba.

\-----------

Erica estaba afuera del Instituto, se sentía miserable, su fuerza y su oído no habían servido de nada, estuvo inconsciente por dos horas mientras Stiles sujetaba a Derek en el agua, ahora el chico venía junto a Scott y tiritaba tanto que parecía un cachorro recién duchado, Derek ya se había secado, la temperatura de su cuerpo lo había secado en minutos. Vio a Jer venir atrás de Scott, y miraba a Stiles como si el chico se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

Stiles sacó su computadora del Jeep y conectó el pendrive que tanto le había costado, dos horas en el agua.

 _-¡Qué! ¡Esto siquiera es un idioma!_ -Stiles literalmente chillo _-¿Cómo vamos a saber que bicho es si no podemos leer la información?_

Jerome iba a decir algo pero Derek apareció de la nada _-Es un Kanima_ -disparó de una.

 _-¿Qué? Lo sabias desde el principio_ -lo acuso Stiles apenas lo escucho, estaba levemente molesto.

Lo supe cuando vio su reflejo -dijo Derek mirando a Scott, era como si quisiera ignorar a Stiles a propósito.

Stiles seguía tiritando por lo que Jer se acercó a el y lo abrazó por la espalda, Stiles se apoyó en el pelinegro al sentir el calorciro venir de él, y cerró los ojos como si apoyar la espalda en el pecho de Jer fuera lo más placentero que hay en el mundo.

Erica vio como la mandíbula de su Alfa se tensaba y cuadraba sus hombro _-No sabe quien es, ni que es._

 _-¿Eso es malo? ¿es cómo nosotros?_ -Preguntó Scott.

_-Si, es un cambia formas como nosotros pero la persona dentro de el no sabe que lo hace, es peligroso es como si fuera u-_

_-Una Abominación_ -terminó Stiles, Derek le dio una significativa mirada, cargada de entendimiento, admiración, sorpresa y algo más.

Erica no entendía nada, absolutamente nada entre esos dos.

******

Stiles ya sentía menos frío, de hecho su ropa se están secando, al menos la parte que tenía contacto con el cuerpo de Jer.

Aún sentía un escalofrío que otro, pero esos no tuvieron nada que ver con el que sintió cuando Derek lo miró de esa forma tan intensa.

Scott podría haber cerrado su boca y dejar que el lobo con Erica se fueran de forma calmada y misteriosa, pero Scott es Scott y si no nombra a los Argent en una conversación no es Scott.

Por eso Derek se fue enojado, dejándole claro a Scott que no importaba lo que dijese, él jamás confiaría en un Argent. Scott le escupió algo sobre que ese es el problema de todos, que nadie confía en nadie, y la verdad, según Stiles, era que Scott estaba confiando en las personas equivocadas.

 _-Hey, ¿es qué acaso no puedes dejar de hablar de los Argent?_ -le pregunto Stiles soltándose del agarre de Jer _-En cada maldita conversación los saca a al baile ¿no te cansa?_

Jer asentía a todo lo que Stiles decía como un niño pequeño, daba demasiada ternura verlo- _Stiles me tengo que ir, Derek me está llamando_ -le avisó, sentía el aullido un poco lejano pero lo escuchaba y sabía que era para él.

 _-Esta bien, ve con cuidado -_ le Stiles dándole un caluroso abrazo, esa forma de despedirse la había impuesto el mismo Jer, y a Stiles le encantaba, aunque no le gustaba mucho la razón del por qué se daban un abrazo antes de despedirse, Jer decía que no sabían cuando seria su último día, por ende los tres junto con Cora debían estar juntos siempre y despedirse como si fuera la última vez.

 _-Tu igual_ -dicho esto se hecho a correr por el mismo lugar que Derek desaparecido.

Stiles volvió a mirar a Scott y este lo miraba de manera extraña _-¿qué?_

 _-Nada, sólo que es raro_ -Scott apuntó con la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Jerome desapareció.

- _No lo es, solo es diferente, tu también lo serías si recordarás como te queman las olas de fuego -_ Stiles tomó su portátil se subió al Jeep y se despidió con la mano de Scott, en que pensaba Scott, obviamente Jer no era raro, sólo le costaba salir de su caparazón.

..............  
.........  
......

-¡¡¡No te lo creo!!! -Gritó Cora, estaba tirada en la cama de Stiles y junto a ella esta Jer que al escuchar lo que Stiles dijo se sentó.

 _-No te miento Cora, lo vi, así todo ¡entero! ¡todo, completo! ¡que vergüenza! -_ Stiles se tapo la cara con ambas manos _-y él sólo siguió subiéndose los pantalones, como si nada en vez de taparse con algo -_ Stiles estaba rojo hasta el pelo, habían pasado cuatro días y recién se lo estaba contando a los chicos, ya que luego de un largo día de compras se quedarían a dormir en su casa.

 _-¡Oh por Dios!_ -Cora comenzó a reírse a carcajadas _-Esto es demasiado._

 _-No me lo creo -_ ese era Jer saliendo del shock.

 _-Yo tampoco -_ dijo Stiles tirándose en la cama con los brazos abiertos golpeando de paso a Cora.

- _Oh por Dios, por eso olías a vergüenza cuando fuimos a comprar los adornos para el cumpleaños de Mick_ -Cora tenía cara de haber descubierto el universo.

 _-Y en ningún momento miraste a los ojos a Derek -_ le siguió Jer, picándole el brazo con el dedo.

 _-Ghmm..._ -Stiles gimió bajito _-En realidad no es por eso, es decir, en parte lo es pero no totalmente, es sólo que cuando lo miró a los ojos siento un escalofrío y una sensación extraña..._ -algo agradable quería decir pero no lo dijo.

 _-Jodida Luna madre de los lobos_ -Gritó Cora _-¡te gusta mi hermano!_

Jer dejo de picarle el brazo y lo miró expectante por una respuesta, Stiles se sentó más que rápido y miró a Cora con el ceño fruncido.

 _-Por supuesto que no, nunca me gustaría alguien como él, esta bien, esta bueno pero su carácter es como los mil demonios, Derek es más como esa fantasía porno que todo adolescente tiene_ -dijo acostándose otra vez - _Y esto es tu culpa si no me hubieses obligado a ver Porno gay no estaría pensando en la polla de tu hermano._

Hubo un silencio sepulcral y Stiles se dio cuenta de lo que han dicho, miró a Cora y Jer, ambos lo miraban como si se les hubiese salido el cerebro _-Yo... mierda._

 _-Si, mierda_ -dijo Cora y Jer al mismo tiempo.

 _-¿Por qué me culpas a mi? en todo caso, yo no te obligo a que pienses en la anatomía de tu hermano_ -le dijo Cora -Ese es problema tuyo.

-tu me  hiciste ver ese video, junto con Jer y desde ahí que e pensado tonteras -Stiles la apuntaba con un dedo.

Cora se comenzó a reír  mientras apuntaba a Jer y luego a Stiles, una vez paro se puso seria y miro a Stiles - _Aclaremos algo, tu estas con dudas  desde el semestre pasado, por que no fui yo la que le pregunto a Dani si me encontraba bonita, yo solo te di un empujoncito, y mira que Jer lleva al menos dos años viendo porno conmigo y nunca le han llamado la atención lo hombres ¿o si?_ -Miro a Jer esperando una respuesta.

 _-Para nada_ -aseguro Jer - _Stiles ¿cuál es el problema? ¿qué te gusten los hombres o quizá que te guste Derek? -_ La voz de Jer calmo a Stiles, siempre tan pacifica y tranquila.

 _-¡Que no me gusta!_ -Grito exasperado Stiles _-y no tengo ningún problema con sentirme atraído por hombres, el amor es amor, no importa el sexo, es solo que yo estoy enamorado de Lydia y antes pensaba en ella todo los días, a cada segundo y ahora hay momentos que siento que ya no es lo mismo, ya no paso todo el día buscando su atención, y me descoloca_ -Miro a ambos y estos estaban mirándolo serios esperando a que siguiese _-y se que esta bien, es mejor, lo se solo que es desconcertante, antes hasta soñaba con ellas y ahora... y siento que la estoy dejando y en realidad no quiero, me da miedo, dejar algo que has seguido por tantos años es como si algo de uno desapareciese. -_ termino.

Cora solo lo abrazo, no sabiendo que decir, a diferencia de Jer que si hablo _-Se a lo que te refieres, pero eso que desaparece, es parte de tu caparazón, cuando salí por primera vez de la casa, cuando fui mas allá del bosque, era como si estuviese abandonándome a mi mismo y lo estaba haciendo, estaba abandonado mi miedo, no digo que ahora no lo sienta, siempre lo voy a sentir, ese miedo a que algo malo suceda cuando voy caminando por la calle, que alguien sepa que soy y me ataque... eso nunca me va abandonar, pero lo supere, se que puedo defenderme, se que siempre están ustedes conmigo y que si algo me pasase ahora y muriese, estaría feliz por que disfrute mi tiempo con ustedes, esa es mi fuerza para salir y vencerme a mi mismo cada día_ -Jer ahora le acariciaba su cabeza rapada, mientras el aún estaba abrazado a Cora _-Y tu, Sti, tienes miedo de volver a enamorarte, por eso te idealizaste con Lydia, tienes miedo de amar a alguien de tal manera como lo hiciste con ella_ -dijo refiriéndose a Claudia - _Y nunca sera igual, lo prometo._

_..............._

_........_

_..._

Y todo era una porquería, Derek se había autoconvencido de que Lydia era la kanima, y la iba a matar, y no había nadie para impedírselo, Talia tuvo que ir a resolver un problema con de una de las manadas "vecinas", por lo que no serviría de nada decirle nada y Kevin estaba con Laura en un viaje de negocios, al parecer abrirían otra cadena de supermercados y tuvieron que ir a New York, solo estaba Louis y le dijo que no desobedecería a Derek y tampoco se metería en todo este asusto, Stiles estuvo a punto de meterle acónito por el culo, pero Cora no le dejo.

y todo estaba mal, por que Derek no andaba cansado solo si no que había salido con sus tres betas y estos habían casado a Jackson para saber si el era gracias a un consejo del maldito druida loco, no todas las serpientes son inmunes a su propio veneno, la cosa es que Isaac ya no era un fugitivo por que Jackson cambio la declaración, y todos los chuchos andan en el instituto, lo que la mismísima Talia prohibió explícitamente "ningún Beta debe salir de los terrenos de la manada" y Derek desobedeció y el tenia pruebas que luego le mostraría a Talia claro que lo haría.

Ahora estaban en su casa junco con Jackson, Allison y Scott, todos intentando proteger a Lydia porque Derek y su pequeña manda estaban fuera esperando a que la linea de ceniza se rompiera con el viento, Stiles no quiso que Jer y Cora se metieran en esto, no quería que tuviesen problemas con Derek mas tarde, claro que eso no le agrado a ninguno.

Lydia estaba arriba con Jackson para calmar al chico, por que al final resulto ser que el rubio si era el misterioso lagarto y que él había tenido razón cuando le grito a Derek que Lydia no era el Kanima por que no había tenido una infancia dificil o que algo estuviese sin resolver, porque si estuvo leyendo el bestiario con Cora y Jer quienes le estaban enseñando algo de Latín al menos para entender lo básico. Pero como siempre Derek no lo escucho.

Solo sintió un grito de Lydia y subió corriendo las escaleras para ver una cola desaparecer por la ventana. reviso que Lydia estuviese bien y miro hacia fuera apoyándose en los vidrios rotos de su hermosa ventana, y joder su padree lo iba a matar, recibiendo pequeños cortes en las palmas, vio a lo que probablemente era Jackson atravesar el techo de la casa hacia el bosque, luego miro hacia abajo y Derek tenia la mirada fija en él, como si le estuviese avisando que mataría a Jackson si era necesario.

Y puede que Jackson fuera muy cabrón con él pero no lo quería muerto, dejo a Lydia en la habitacion, o eso creyó por que la pelirroja bajo tras el, para avisarle a Scott sobre Jackson y Derek, que debía seguir a Jackson y encontrarlo antes que Derek lo hiciese.

\------------

Estuvieron buscando al maldito de Jackson por casi tres días, pero simplemente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pero esa tarde Scott captó la esencia de Jackson y al seguirla se encontraron en una disco, supieron a que venía por Dani, no había otra razón por la que estuviese en ese lugar. Entraron por la puerta trasera, que Scott forzó, y se pusieron en la barra y pidieron unas bebidas, sin alcohol por que el pesado que los atendió no quiso, miraron alrededor y se dieron cuenta que era una disco gay. Scott se puso a buscar a Dani con la mirada cuando otro chico que atendía le trajo unas bebidas que, obviamente tenían alcohol.

Stiles le dijo al chico que no habían pedido eso, y obtuvo como respuesta, el dedo del barman apuntando a un chico rubio, músculo y sin playera, guiñándole un ojo y a un Scott riéndose, que mandó a callar. Tomando su bebida, no tenía ni puta idea que era, se pusieron a buscar a Dani en medio de la multitud, cuando Scott lo vio comenzaron a caminar hacia él y podría jurar que siento varios agarrones en su trasero, pero habían tantos cuerpos pegándose a él que no estaba seguro.

No alcanzaron a llegar, las luces se apagaron y comenzó el griterío, Scott se perdió, sintió cuerpos inmóviles en el piso, más gritos y luego una mano tirando de él.  
Supo que era Scott en el mismo instante que lo tocó, por eso se dejo llevar, una vez fuera con la luz de las luces alumbrado, vio a Scott con un bulto llamado Jackson Whittermore en la espalda.

Lo llevaron a su auto y Stiles enseguida fue a ver que tal estaban todos dentro, alguien ya había llamado a la policía y a la ambulancia así que llegarían en cualquier momento.

Y así paso, cuando iba saliendo detrás de la camilla de Dani, se dio cuenta que su papa venía en camino, por lo que le dijo a Dani que su ex estaba peor, el muy maldito se lo merecía, había engañado a Dani, de entre todas las personas a Dani, y ahora del miedo se meo encima, eso era lo mejor de todo lo malo, que el muy puto pagó por lo que le hizo a bueno de Dani.

Se subió al Jeep, Scott estuvo ahí con un Jackson noqueado esperando para preguntarle que hacer, eso era exactamente lo iba a hacer Stiles.

 _-No lo sé, sólo algo rápido mi papá ya viene y no puede verme aquí_ -parecía que haber nombrado a su papá lo invocó, porque el coche del Sheriff apareció en ese segundo. Todo estaba perdido.

\------------------------------------

 _-Es la tercera escena en que te encuentro, y tu sabes lo que significa eso, Stiles -_ Dijo John poniéndose una mano en la cadera -Dame una buena excusa, chico. -Stiles estaba abriendo la boca pero no pudo decir nada _-Sin mentiras, nada de eso._

Stiles miró a su papá, sabía que su John sabía que le mentía seguido, al menos este último año, pero era distinto a saberlo a que tu padre te mirará con decepción y cansancio, pero no podía decirle, no podía hacerle eso por lo mismos le dijo lo que se le vino a la mente.

_-Papá, debemos conversar sobre alg-_

_-Por Dios Stiles no eres Gay, no vestido así_ -dijo el sheriff señalándolo de arriba abajo con el dedo.

- _Hey, que tiene de malo mi ropa_ -Se miró, llevaba lo de siempre, su playera ti poca con diseños, su camisa a cuadros y sus jeans, sus zapatillas de siempre.

 _-Al punto Stile_ s -Dijo el sheriff agarrándose la cabeza.

- _Bien, vinimos algunos amigos a apoyar a Dani, por que terminó con su novio y andaba decaído_ -Bueno la mentira era creíble y su padre la creyó y él se sintió el peor hijo del mundo, su padre no se merecía que le mintiera así.

Una vez fue liberado del interrogatorio de su padre corrió al Jeep  Y salió de ahí. Robaron una camioneta de seguridad de la comisaría, y se fueron a un alto en el bosque, el mismo lugar donde se juntan Allison y Scott.

El de manera brillante le envió un mensaje a los padres de Jackson, para que no se preocupasen pero fue lo peor su pudo haber hecho en su vida.

El dejo a Scott cuidando a un ya despierto Jackson, que echaba fuego por la boca, de lo enojado que estaba, mientras el iba a casa a dormir o a hacer que lo hacía hasta que su padre se fuese en la mañana.

Había acordado mantener ahí a Jackson hasta que supieran como sacarle al lagarto de él, porque parecía que el rubio no sabia lo que hacia cuando se volvía lagarto asesinó.

Al día siguiente fue al instituto como todos los días y hablando con Cora y Jer se dio cuenta su el Kanima no buscaba un amigo sino un maestro, a decir verdad fuese Lydia quien se los dijo, según ella el Latín básico le aburrió y comenzó a aprender el arcaico, y por mucho que los lobos supieran latín aun no llegaban al arcaico, y lamentablemente la mitad de la información estaba escrito en arcaico.

Con esta información se fue a la oficina de su padre a dejarle el almuerzo y se encontró con el señor y la señora Whittermore poniendo una solicitud de busques por que su hijo había sido secuestrado, y lo supieron por el maldito les quiero que Stiles puso en el mensaje, Jackson no les decía te quiero desde los diez años, desde que supo que era adoptado. Maldito descorazonado.

Tan rápido como puso se fue a donde estaba Scott con Jackson y le contó lo que había descubierto. Estaban en un gran lío, Scott comía lo que Stiles le había traído mientras hablaban y pensaban sobre lo que podrían hacer.

Esta noche Scott se quedaría con Jackson también, pero esa noche vendría Allison para acompañarlo.

Stiles en vez de ir a su casa fue a la mansión, necesitaba leer algunos libros sobre cambios a través de la mordida, y como podía arreglarse.

Pero al entrar se encontró empotrado en la pared de la entrada, con un Derek con los ojos rojos oliéndolo como una perro. Y con otros tres lobos mirando la escena unos pasos detrás de ellos.

De alguna manera sentía su lo estaban acosando sexualmente, o al menos Derek y por alguna razón no le disgustó del todo, pero aun así se lo intento a sacar de encima.

 _-Hey que te pasa, sale de encima_ -de verdad que lo intentaba, pero no podía sacárselo de encima - _Si quieres oler algo ve a leerle el trasero a esos chuchos._

Eso pareció ser suficiente para que Derek reaccionará y saliese de encima de él _-¿Donde esta?_ Hueles Jackson.

 _-No se de que me hablas_ -mintió descaradamente Stiles, pasando por al lado de Derek en dirección a la cocina para ver si estaba Cora ahí o Jer. No estaba ninguno.

 _-¿Donde están los chicos?_ -pregunto Stiles - _quería que me ayudarán a buscar algo en la biblioteca._

 _-No te diremos si no nos dices donde esta nuestro amigo_ -dijo Erica con su ahora típica voz sexy, mientras caminaba hacia él y lo encerraba entre la pared y ella.

 _-No necesito que me lo digan, deben estar corriendo y llegarán en cualquier momento_ -Salió del encierro de Erica y camino a subir las escalera, amaba entrar por el segundo piso, ya iba a la mitad y se giró y miró a Derek _-Deberías controlarla_ -apuntó a Erica _-Le dices a los chicos que estoy arriba cuando lleguen_ -esta vez se dirigió a Isaac, el cual asintió.

\-------------------

Derek no se entendía, apenas sintió el Jeep pudo oler a Stiles, su aroma normal, café, nerviosismo, agitación, y hogar, y bufo con fastidio, sabia que entraría como si esa fuera su casa y eso le molestaba. Pero a medida que se fue acercando fue sintiendo distintos aromas en el chico, el más fuerte era a Jackson, después venía, el esencia de Cora y Jer, pero lo que no le agradó, y no entendía por que, fue el olor a sexo y sudor que estaba impregnado en el chico, era leve como si no fue de el pero si hacia el. Apenas entró lo empotró contra la pared y comenzó a olerlo. Su parte racional, la humana, quería detenerse pero la animal, la más fuerte en estos casos, no le obedecía, esa parte quería saber quiénes eran esas personas que se había pegado a Stiles de tal manera de dejar su olor en él y de paso dejar su olor.

Sólo cuando Stiles mencionó algo sobre olerle el culo a otros pudo detenerse, y le soltó alguna estupidez sobre Jackson. No se volvió a acercar al chico en lo que quedaba de tarde y de noche.

\-------------------------------------

 _-¿Stiles?_ -Eran las cinco de la mañana y Stiles se despertó lo el sonido de su celular.

Tenía una hoja pegada en la cara, se la sacó y comió una galleta que Leti le había dejado hace como hace unas 7 horas atrás _-Si soy yo -_

 _-Bro, tenemos un problema_ -Hubo una pausa al otro lado del celular - _Jackson se fue._

El grito que le dio Stiles a Scott fueron suficientes o despertar a todos los que estaban durmiendo, y es que Stiles lo iba a matar, estaba seguro que no se dio cuenta porque estaba jodiendo con Allison, esos dos no sabían hacer otra cosa.

Salió de la casa más que rápido, sólo diciéndole a Cora y a Jer que estaría bien que no se preocupasen.

Con Scott lo buscaron por todo el maldito pueblo y no lo pusieron encontrar, ya para el horario de Instituto ambos fueron encontrándose con la más grande sorpresa, Jackson estaba ahí, junto al Sheriff y a sus padres.

Stiles ahora si estaba en número rojos con John, y tenía una orden de alejamiento contra Jackson, maldito bastardo, él intentado que no matase a su mejor amigo y el muy puto lo demanda.

Cora no paraba de reírse cuando lo supo, y no era la única todos los malditos chuchos estaban riéndose menos Jerome, era el único que veía lo serio del asunto.

Scott estaba devastado, estaba seguro que su mamá ya sabía y eso significaba un castigo de los feos, no Stiles, no computadora y no auto.

\------------------------------------

Esa misma tarde Jackson intento propasarse con Allison y Scott había corrido a rescatarla.

Al parecer Jackson  baila perdido el control de si mismo, por que no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado. Pero ahora todos estaban en detención por culpa del profesor Harris.

Absolutamente todos estaban en detención, Cora, Allison, Erica, Isaac, Jerome, Jackson, Scott y Matt. Stiles lo vio, y no entendió porque estaba en detención, o porque estaba en cerca de las duchas y miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que ese año les había salido hasta en la sopa, en cada lugar donde había estado el kanima estaba Matt.

 _-Es él -_ Stiles dijo a Scott y de paso escucharon los demás lobos que estaban en la otra mesa.

- _¿Qué? ¿por qué?_ -Scott miró a Matt y no veía un asesino en él.

 _-No lo se, es malo, es diabólico, su cabeza es extraña y su mirada es diabólica es él, además mira su cara_ -Scott se rió y movió la cabeza en modo de negación.

Stiles hablaba enserio, tenía la sensación de su era Matt el maestro del Kanima, cada vez que lo veía tenia ese pinchazo en la nuca, sólo debí encontrar pruebas.

El profesor Harris se fue y los dejo a todos ordenado la biblioteca, estaban hablando entre lobos y Allison sobre que hacer cuando Jackson de volvió Kanima y destruyó media biblioteca, y se fue dejando escrito en una pizarra que lo dejarán tranquilo, obviamente un mensaje del maestro.

Erica comenzó a convulsionar y lo único que pedía era que la llevará donde Derek, asi que dejaron a los dos lobos nacidos con Allison y el junto a Scott e Isaac se llevaron a Erica a la estación de trenes abandonada en donde entrenan los lobos. Stiles no dejó aye nadie tocase a Erica, el mismo la subió y la bajo del Jeep, prefirió que Scott condujese a que otro la sujetase, sentía que tenia que cuidarla de lo externo y Scott lo era, por eso cuando intento bajarla él, Stiles solo lo empujó y la llevo el a donde Derek le indicó.

Antes de que Erica cayese en la inconsciencia miro a Stiles y le dijo que era el mejor Batman a lo que el chico sonrió de manera dulce y le susurró que durmiera.

La dejaron recostada entre los asientos de un tren, y salieron del lugar.

 _-¿Sólo la enviaste para asegurarte cierto?_ -Stiles alcanzó a escuchar a su amigo a preguntarle al Alfa. _-Sabias que Jackson era el kanima y querías asegurarte._

Isaac saltó en un segundo a responder - _Es que tu estas loco, Derek jamás haría eso, que tienes en la mente para que razón de esa manera tan perversa._

Scott solo volvió a morar a Derek esperando por una repuesta.

 _-Si crees que soy ese tipo de Alfa no me interesa, pero no me acuses de algo asi enfrente de mis betas_ \- le respondió entre gruñidos.

Stiles meneo la cabeza y sólo salió del lugar, cualquier cosa que hablasen esos dos no le importaba, siempre terminaba en discusión.

..............  
.......  
...

 _-Derek -_ Isaac llamó - _sabes cuando trajimos a Erica Stiles no dejó que Scott la tomase, o la tocase...además he visto como lo tratas, nunca te enojas con él, al menos no realmente._

Derek no respondió, sabia porque Stiles se comporto así, y lo volvería a hacer, él chico tenía algo dentro de el, algo mágico quizá, no lo sabía, pero había  escuchado a su mamá hablar de esto con su papá. Stiles es parte de su manada por que su lobo lo reconoció y porque Stiles lo quiso así desde que los salvó, de alguna manera ese algo que tenía el chico lo guiaba en sus acciones y eso mismo hacia que protegiese a los que consideraba suyos, y en ese momento Erica lo era y Scott no, Scott era un ajeno, alguien a quién quería pero no confiaba al cien por cien.

Al menos eso pensaba él, había pensado mucho en eso y esa era su conclusión.

Aunque no podía estar más errónea, Stiles solo reaccionó como un Alfa, o el equivalente a uno, lo haría, aunque eso no lo sabían nadie aun.

...............  
..........  
....

Nunca más iba a confiar en un plan hecho por Deanton, Derek y Scott, eran los peores por goleada. Scott casi muere, Derek mordió a la mama de Allison por intentar matar a Scott, a Cora le enterraron una flecha y Jackson se escapó y volvió a matar y Matt volvió a estar en aquel lugar.

Definitivamente ahora los planes los hacia él, pero eso ya había pasado, ahora estaban decorando la mansión para el cumpleaños de Mike que comenzaba en una horas, la mansión parecía un agujero de la comarca, había obligado a Laura y Louis a disfrazarse de Galadriel y Elrond, respectivamente, Cora y Jerome se disfrazaron de Boromir y Faramir respectivamente, Lydia que estaba invitada, de echo se invito al saber que iba a decorar la casa de Rivendell, iria de Arwen, Scott que obligatoriamente tenía que ir iría de Gimli y él estaría de Legolas, él  no decidió su disfraz, fue Cora quien lo hizo, por el fuera Aragorn, pero ella dijo que ese personaje estaba reservado para otra persona.

Mike obviamente estar de de Frodo, Isaac se disfrazó de un Rohirrim y Erica de Eowyn por supuesto, Talo aun no regresaba y Kevin se había vuelto a ir, Leti dijo que su disfraz era sorpresa y Boyd se vistió de orco.

En la invitación había explicitado que el cumpleaños era temático y que debían confirmar asistencia. Para su sorpresa todos mandaron notitas confirmando asistencia y algunos padres preguntaban si podían ir de cualquier personaje, él mandó en respuesta que todos podían ir de cualquiera menos Frodo, Sam, Merry o Pippin, ya que en el ultimo mes Mike se había hecho tres amigos y ellos querían ser los únicos con ese disfraz.

Todo fue genial, desde la decoración hasta los juegos, pero lo mejor fue ver bajar a Derek con cara de amargado y con su disfraz de Aragorn, Stiles estalló e  carcajadas junto con los demás, pero debía decir que se veía bastante sexy como Aragorn, los niños estaban fascinado, y lo estuvieron aun más con el juego de la búsqueda del anillo, que obviamente ganó Mike junto con sus amiguitos.

Ese fue el mejor día del año para Stiles, ver a Mike de esa manera, tan alegre y corriendo, divirtiéndose, hablando con sus amigos haciendo guerra de comida eso era perfecto, por que a pesar de que no lo demostraba Mike resentía el abandono de sus padres, él lo haría, no podía imaginar como estaba Mike por dentro.

 _-Hey Trancos -_ Le gritó a Derek, quien lo miro enojado - _ve a montar junto con Mike, recuerda que eso paso en el primer libro, ve y respeta la línea temporal -se rió Stiles._

Derek no le respondió y siguió bebiendo su bebida.

 _-Legolas, sabes de quien estaba enamorado Aragorn realmente_ -le pregunto Laura poniéndose a su lado en un sillón, Stiles dejo de mirar a Derek para ve el a ella con su peluca rubia y su vestido blanco a la hacia ver preciosa, aunque no más que Lydia, y negó con la cabeza _-De Legolas, todo el mundo lo sabe -_

 _-No sea estúpida -_ Laura rió a carcajadas a su lado _-Eso es algo de fans no es real._

 _-Entonces es al revés_ -dicho esto se fue hacia los niños para darle la siguiente instrucción, que era encontrar a Gandalf para que venciera a la Salamandra gigante.

Casi murió de un ataque de risa al ver a Leti de Gandalf, fue lo más surrealista que vio en ese cumpleaños.

Lo peor fue limpiar todo el desastre y ordenar la casa, había comida hasta en el tercer piso, el ultimo niño en irse se fue a las 9 de la noche y a esa hora Stiles ya no daba más, quería descansar y sacarse la peluca.

Los tres amigos de Mike se quedaron a dormir esa noche para ir todos juntos al día siguiente al parque, Javier había invitado a Mike y a los dos más a un parque de atracción como regalo de cumpleaños y mañana el padre de Javier los pasaría a buscar.

..............  
.........  
....

Tres días habían pasado dese el cumpleaños de Mike y a Stiles aun le dolía el cuerpo, aunque ahora se estaba preparando para el cumpleaños de Lydia, por primera vez iba como invitado, las otras veces iba de colado.

Le llevaba el regalo más grande de todo y sabia que le iba a encantar, era un ser completo de artefactos para genios, le había salido más caro que el arreglo de su auto pero no importaba, sabía que ella lo amaría aunque no se lo dijera.

Todo iba genial hasta que vio a Derek en la fiesta, eso sólo significaba que todo no iba tan genial como creía, y empeoró cuando vio a su padre gritándole, que tenía la culpa de la muerte de Claudia, que era un problema y las mismas cosas que cuando se emborrachaba luego de la muerte de su madre.

Se fue de la fiesta apenas pudo enfocar la vista, pero no sin ver a Matt medio ahogarse en la piscina y gritarles a todos.

Nunca pensó que Lydia haría algo así, jamás.

\---------------

Derek fue a la fiesta de Lydia sólo para saber si Jackson aparecía, se gano en una esquina a mirar a todos, tomó una copa de ponche y no se fijó en el pétalo extraño que tenia flotando la copa de ponche.

Vio a su familia quedándose, ardiendo en llamas, muriendo y a Stiles culpándolo de ello, luego todo fue negro.

Despertó en medio del bosque, más específicamente en la tumba de Peter, cerca de su casa, lo sabia por el aroma, por que no podía enfocar nada, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Lydia intentaba hacer fue muy tarde, ya no podía detenerlo.

Peter ya había tomado su brazo.


	9. Especial Talia

Talia miraba por la ventana hacia la gran espesura del bosque que rodeaba su casa, casa que en su momento fue hogar de sus antepasados.

Se preguntaba como ellos habían logrado tanto, quizá antes todo era más fácil o quizá no. En realidad sabía que no había sido fácil para ellos, tanto como para ella, por eso habían tomado la decisión de cortar el Nementon, lo agradecía, porque sabía que si el árbol estuviese completo ella no lo soportaría.

Debía agradecerle todo lo que era a sus padres, a Kevin, que sin importar lo que pasará siempre se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento y le recordaba constantemente lo que era, pero sobre todo a su hermano, Racon.

Siempre recordará el momento en que conoció a Kevin, ella sólo era una beta más de la manada de su padre. Tenía 19 años, y era su primera vez saliendo de Beacon Hills, debía acompañar a su hermano Racon, él era el sucesor original no ella, pero el destino jugo con ellos. Supuestamente iban a cerrar un trato con una manada a las afueras de New York, al menos eso le había dicho Racon. Pero ella debió verlo venir, no era normal ir al otro extremo de Estados Unidos por un trato, menos a la mitad de la noche y sin despedirse de sus padres o su hermana y hermano.

Talia sintió que algo estaba mal pero no le hizo caso a su instinto, se dijo a sí misma que estaba siendo paranoica. En esa época era joven y confiada, nunca le había pasado nada malo, por ende no tenía una razón para sospechar nada. Que tonta había sido.

Corrieron en su forma lobo durante toda la noche hasta llegar a California para tomar un vuelo, su hermano debió comprarlo tiempo atrás por que había estado en California hace un par de meses.

Tiempo después de lo que había pasado, se dio cuenta que su hermano tenía cubierto cada detalle. Es más, él y su padre habían tenido varias discusiones esos meses, feas discusiones. Talia creía que eso había desencadenado la decisión de su hermano.

Subieron al avión, ella estaba aterrada, su instinto le decía que estar en el aire no era seguro, y su hermano la calmaba recordándole que ellos no eran sólo instintos, que el humano debía gobernar al lobo, ahí debió notar algo raro, ningún hombre lobo habla de esa manera por que saben que ambos, lobo y humano, son iguales ninguno domina sobre el otro.

Comenzó a sospechar que algo no iba bien, cuando Racon le dijo que la junta con la otra manaba se retrasaría una semana, y cuando ella quiso llamar a casa él se lo prohibió.

Estaban en un hotel de mala muerte, en el barrio más malo de New York, o eso pensaba ella, por que nunca había estado en la ciudad antes, podía oler el alcohol, el sexo, las drogas, el vómito y la muerte.

No entendía porque estaban ahí, porque no podía llamar a mamá o a papá, o por lo menos a Leti y a Peter, su pequeño Peter, los extrañan tanto. Quería escuchar su voz tanto como verlos, podía buscar algún almacén que tuviese un teléfono y llamarlos, pero sabia que Racon se enteraría y estaba muy extraño, más agresivo, y fuera de control de lo normal.

Estuvo prácticamente encerrada en la habitación del hotel casi tres semanas y cuando ya de había decidido a encarar a Racon, aun con el miedo a que esté perdiera el control, su hermano entró a la habitación con cara de maniático.

 _-Hoy todo acabará, hermanita_ -su voz sonaba desquiciada, y olía a locura a enfermedad y pólvora.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, miedo real. Recorrió a su hermano con la mirada en busca de alguna herida, pero lo único que encontró fue demasiada ropa para ser Racon y una botella de whisky, que no contenía whisky, en una mano y un encendedor en la otra.

 _-¿Qué va a terminar, Racon?_ -La voz de Talia era temblorosa, miraba a todos lados, mientras se levantaba del pequeño escritorio improvisado que se había armado, buscando una salida que no fuese la puerta, ya que su hermano la había cerrado.

 _-Hoy nuestra carga se irá para siempre, la tuya y la mía_ -Racon la miró a los ojos y Talia vio locura y un alma rota - _Sabes siempre supe que si algo me pasaba tu serias la sucesora de papá y como soy un buen hermano no dejaré que cargues ese peso. No pequeña Talia_ -se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, Talia sólo apoyo más la cara en su mano, él siempre hacia eso cuando Talia estaba triste o cuando estaban solos, le acariciaba la mejilla transmitiéndole todo el cariño y seguridad del mundo. _-Cuando naciste yo fui el primero en tomarte ¿sabes? Por supuesto que lo sabes siempre te lo digo, tenia doce años y tu eras la cosa más preciosa que había visto nunca, tan pequeñita tan hermosa, piel morena, unos brillantes ojos negros, como la noche, que me miraban como si yo fuese el centro del universo y tu boquita tan pequeñita, me regalaste tu primera sonrisa, eras tan perfecta y eras mi hermanita, tu me hiciste un hermano mayor y siempre te cuide como tal, pero sabes vi algo más el día que naciste, sólo fueron unos segundo pero eso me bastó para entenderlo en ese mismo momento y no le dije a nadie, no quería que te pusieran la misma carga que a mi desde que naciste._ -Racon se detuvo y miró hacia la nada, Talia lloraba silenciosamente aún con su mejilla recargada en la palma de Racon, no entendía de que hablaba, no le importaba, ella sólo quería saber que le pasaba a su hermano, porqué actuaba tan extraño, porqué olía a pena y a algo parecido al arrepentimiento.

 _-Hermano dime que sucede, sólo dímelo y lo arreglare, lo arreglaremos juntos, como siempre_ -Talia tomó la mano que Racon tenía en su mejilla con ambas manos en señal de súplica.

Racon rió amargo - _Esto no es algo que puedas arreglar hermanita, es algo con lo que nacimos y nadie nos lo puede quitar sin matarnos... eso que vi por unos segundos, Talia, fueron unos iris rojos, ¿puedes creerlo? por segundos no fueron negros, sino rojos._

 _-Eso es imposible, yo sólo soy una beta y mis ojos son amarillos, tu lo sabes los has visto miles de veces_ -Su voz salio desesperada y confundida.

_-Luego de ti vino Letizhia, la envidie tanto, ella es humana, no había ninguna posibilidad de que fuera así, pero lo fue, ella era normal y podía vivir una vida normal si quisiera, podía ir a la escuela sin tener miedo de golpear a alguien muy fuerte y dejarlo estampado en la pared, la amo, por supuesto que lo hago, es mi hermana después de todo, y Peter el pequeño Peter, tan lleno de vida, cuando nació sentí miedo de que sus ojos se volvieran rojos igual a los tuyos pero no pasó y el alivio fue inmenso, no sabes cuanto._

- _¿Porqué me cuentas esto? ¿qué vas a hacer? -_

 _-¡Yo nunca quise esto!_ -Grito y alzó los brazos _-¡Yo quería ser normal, quería ser humano, lo intenté incluso, me fui de la manada, recuerdas esos meses que desaparecí, fue por que quería vivir como un humano pero el instinto es más fuerte que yo... ahgg y el maldito deber, ¡yo no lo pedí! No fue hasta hace unos meses atrás que me di cuenta que jamas lo seria, y que sólo quedaba un camino para mi -Suspiró dramáticamente, y se rió de la expresión horrorizada de Talia_ -A pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que tu lleves la carga que corresponde a mi, decidí que vendrías conmigo.

Talia tuvo segundos para correr, su hermano prendió el encender y se tiro lo que sea que estuviese dentro de la botella, la explosión fue instantánea, ella saltó por una ventana olvidando por completo que estaban en un cuarto piso, pero que importaba sanaría de todas maneras. El problema fue que no corrió lo suficientemente rápido y la explosión la alcanzó quemándole gran parte de su espalda.

Al caer sintió como los huesos de sus manos se rompían por el fuerte impacto, pero no le importó, tenía que salir de ahí, debía escapar, por eso con todo el dolor se sentía se levantó y comenzó a correr y no miró atrás.

Le hubiese gustado sacar a su hermano, pero sabía que probablemente no quedará nada de él y él ya había tomado una decisión y la había arrastrado a ella por la misma... decir que no le dolía el alma perder a su hermano sería una mentira. 

No sabía por donde iba y tampoco veía muy bien, las lágrimas no caían por sus ojos, sino que llovían, perder a su hermano era perder una parte de ella.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo solo supo que en un momento llego a un lugar con demasiadas personas y la empujaba y su cuerpo reclamaba por el rose y estas la miraban sorprendida, no le importaba, sólo quería llegar a la nada, cambiar y volver con su familia, pero eso no pasó.

En un momento su cuerpo no pudo más y cayó de lleno al piso, no era tierra, sino cemento, intentó ver el lugar donde estaba pero su vista estaba borrosa y aunque pusiese enfocar la mirada tampoco sabría en que lugar se encontraba. Mierda, no conocía nada además de ese maldito hotel que acababa de explotar, rió de manera histérica aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, estaba sola en la gran ciudad, al otro extremo de su hogar, sin nadie a su lado, su hermano, su modelo a seguir se había matado y la intento matar en el proceso, ahora estaba completamente sola.

Con ese pensamiento se desmayo.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles se esperaba un arrebato de furia por parte de Talia cuando volviera de lo que sea que andaba haciendo, pero eso no paso. No hubo ningún arrebato, solo un largo y cansado suspiró y una única pregunta  _¿quién_? y la única respuesta por parte de Derek fue  _"Lydia"_.

Era como si Talia supiese que Peter volvería y sólo estaba esperando a que pasase.  Bueno eso no sería de extrañarse esa mujer sabía casi todo, es más si no supiese que ella no dejaría morir a personas inocentes creería que sabe exactamente quién es el maestro del Kanima y quien es el Kanima.

Nadie sabía donde estaba Peter, ese hombre si que sabía esconderse, según los lobos ni esencia había dejado para poder seguirlo.

Le contaron a Talia todo lo que habían averiguado sobre el Kanima y ella prohibió matar a cualquier persona, vio a Derek asentir y a Cora reír por debajo.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada sobre Victoria, y si Talia lo sabia tampoco dijo nada, luego de esa conversación  Talia les contó por que había tenido que viajar. Según lo que él entendió, hace muchos años, siete para ser exactos se desaparecieron tres manadas completas, no quedo rastros de ellas, nada que les indicara que había pasado, investigaron por años, pero nunca encontrado ninguna pista, y ahora hace no mucho desapareció otra manada y ella  tenia una ligera idea de que había pasado, pero obviamente no les dijo nada.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Tiene que ser Matt-_

_-No necesariamente Stiles -le_ dijo cansado Scott-  _que lo veamos seguido no quiere decir nada._

 _-Pero es que no lo vemos en cualquier lugar_  -recalcó Stiles - _siempre esta en los lugares que Jackson modo lagarto ataca._

Estaban en la casa del ojimiel intentando hacer una tarea para ciencias, pero no habían avanzado nada por que Stiles se le había metido en la mente que Matt era el maestro del Kanima, lo malo es que no tenia ninguna maldita prueba y nadie le tomaría en cuenta sin pruebas.

 _-Esta bien hagamos la tarea pero si llega a morir alguien más tendrás que escucharme -_ le dijo Stiles tomando sus cosas y poniéndose a leer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era martes, tenían clases con el profesor Harris, todas sus clases eran un grano en el culo, pero esta fue peor, no podía concentrarse, lo intentaba pero no podía, como podría si tenia a su mayor sospechoso delante de él. Cora le pego un codazo en las costillas y el la miro feo pero ella le hizo que mirará hacia una foto que había arriba del pizarrón de la sala.

La miró fijamente, no entendía por que Cora se la había mostrado hasta que lo vio, ahí estaba un pequeño Matt de más o menos trece años junto al equipo de natación. Pero ¿cómo? No tenía sentido, no recordaba muy bien, pero estaba seguro que en el cumpleaños de Lydia Matt había demostrado su gran miedo al agua gritándole a todo el mundo luego de que lo sacasen que la piscina.

¡Miedo al agua! Por Dios como no lo había visto antes. Se paró de su asiento llamando la atención de todos en la sala, Harris le dijo algo pero no le hizo caso, miró a Scott y luego a Cora y a Jer, que se levantaron enseguida y salieron junto a él.

Gracias al cielo que los betas de Derek no habían venido, ellos también se había dado cuenta de que había descubierto algo, e irían, como los cachorros que eran, a contarle todo a Derek y eso no seria nada bueno.

Salieron hacia las gradas y una vez se acomodarnos les contó lo que pensaba, acordaron que él y Scott buscarían en él Anuario de los años anteriores la foto que vio en la sala, y de esa forma buscar conexiones con las muertes y Cora junto con Jer evitarían que Derek descubrieran lo que estaban haciendo, eso sería fácil por los betas aún no podían el influjo de la Luna.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo fue muy rápido, ellos creían que se demorarían mas tiempo en pillar algo que conectará las muertes, pero estaban muy equivocados.

Todos los muertos estuvieron en el equipo de natación de hace tres años atrás, comenzando con el padre de Isaac hasta la mujer que había muerto hace algunos días atrás en el hospital.

Se lo dijeron al Sheriff pidiéndole una oportunidad para demostrar que tenían razón, a su pesar el Sheriff se las dio y fueron hasta la comisaría para verificar las cámaras del hospital.

Obviamente Stiles no dejó los comentarios sin sentido para convencer a su padre, claramente eran ridículos, si Scott no hubiese hablado ahora mismo no estarían entrando a la comisaría para demostrar su punto.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De ahí en adelante todo fue mal, quizá Matt los tenía vigilados, quizá Jackson andaba rondando por el lugar, más podía saberlo, pero luego de que Scott llamase a Melissa todo se vino a bajo.

Tal como él pensaba Matt era el que controlaba al Kanima, por una parte estaba feliz por haber tenido razón, pero por otro se Stiles se preguntaba qué tenía que haberle pasado a ese chico para comenzar a matar, para tener esa sed de venganza tan grande, no quería conocer la respuesta.

Melissa venía en camino, por eso cuando sintieron un auto creyeron que era ella, un grave error, por que no era otro que Matt, aunque Jackson no se veía por ningún lado, eso no podría traer nada bueno.

Matt hizo se su padre se encerrara en una celda y en parte lo agradeció, por que así no se metería en el lío sobre natural, él aun no estaba listo, y quizá nunca lo estaría. De lo único que se arrepentía Stiles era que Derek no estuviera aquí, por si Matt prefería matarlos.

Algo le gustaba llevarle la contraria, quizá algún ente que controlaba todo no lo sabía, por que de verdad que no quería saber que había llevado a Matt a este punto tan fuerte, pero él se los contó con lágrimas en los ojos.

La verdad viniendo del padre de Isaac no le asombrada, culparlo por casi ahogarse en una piscina cuando aún no sabía nadar, a la cual chicos mas grandes lo habían tirado en una broma, no era algo divertido, y menos aún obligarle a guardar silencio. Pero aún así no consentía que los asesinara, eso no solucionaba nada.

En medio de la historia Melissa llegó y al igual que su padre fue llevada a una celda, en cierto punto notaba que Matt no quería matarlos, al menos ni a su padre ni a Melissa, quizá a él y a Scott sí, porque Matt le había disparado a Scott en un costado y había dejado que MelisSa lo viera, quizá sólo quería asustarla, ya que el rubio sabía que Scott sanaría, no así Melissa, y él sólo pudo pensar en por que Derek aún no llegaba a salvarles el pellejo como siempre.

Stiles quería hacer su siguiente movimiento, quería noquear a Matt o algo por el estilo, pero no tenía nada, ni siquiera su bate, para poder golpearlo.

De repente la puerta de la sala se abrió otra vez y al ver quien era sintió un alivio recorrer su cuerpo y escucho un _"Gracias a Dios"_ de Scott, pero este duro poco, por que apenas la puerta se abrió bien Derek cayó al piso.

Matt lo dio vuelta con el pie ya que Derek había caído boca abajo.

 _-Curioso ¿No es así?-_ Matt puso un gesto como si realmente lo estuviese _-que un simple arañazo te dejé paralítico, y te quite todos tus poderes, dime ¿cómo se siente ser un hombre lobo y que no te sirva de nada?_

La exclamación de Scott no se hizo esperar - _Si, Scott he aprendido un poco, se sobre los hombres lobos, sobre la manada Hale y los cazadores, es una maldita fiesta de halloween cada Luna llena_  -Matt tenía un aire de suficiencia que le molestó a Stiles - _excepto por ti Stiles, ¿en qué te conviertes tu?_

 _-En el hombre de las nieves_  -le respondió hastiado y sarcásticamente  _-aunque es algo de temporada, así como en invierno._

Vio a Matt asentir y sintió el corte en su cuello, no pudo reaccionar, ya estaba encima del cuerpo de Derek, podía decir que esta vez al menos calló en algo cómodo.

Sabía que no era la situación adecuada para pensar en esto, pero había extrañado estar así, a pesar de que sólo lo había hecho una vez, ahora se daba cuenta que lo había extrañado. Además tenía su mano en la entrepierna de Derek.

Sintió a Derek gruñir debido a que calló con un saco de papás.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek estaba alistando las cosas para controlar a sus betas, si no se equivocaba, el peor momento para ellos seria a las tres de la mañana, cuando la luna este en pleno apogeo.

Le pareció extraño ver llegar a Cora junto con Jer a la estación de trenes, por lo general ellos no se paseaban por aquí por que lo encontraban demasiado tétrico.

No les pregunto nada, sólo los vio acomodarse en uno de los trenes y lo miraban, estos chicos eran demasiado obvio, supo en ese instante que estaban cubriendo a Stiles, pero no le importó mucho, hoy tenía cosas más importantes que cuidarle el culo a un niñato que no sabe cuando parar.

Eran las siete de la tarde y los betas llegarían en cualquier momento, Laura se encargaría de traerlos hasta aquí para asegurarse que no hicieran nada debido al descontrol.

Estaba tomando uno de los collares con púas hacia adentro cuando lo sintió, un tirón en su columna vertebral, fue fuerte, al punto de hacerlo sujetarse con tanta fuerza de uno de los asientos al punto de arrollar el metal. No le hizo caso, pensó que seria la algo de los betas, dada a la gran conexión que se creaba entre alfa y beta sería algo normal.

Siguió organizando las cosas, y para cuando se dio cuenta Laura ya había llegado con los chicos, Cora y Jer se había levantado también y habían ido a ver a los chicos que hacían todo su esfuerzo para controlarse. Camino hacia ellos y sintió el segundo, fue más fuerte que el primero y esta vez venía acompañado con un nombre en sus pensamientos "Stiles".

 _-Laura cuidalos hasta que vuelva_ -le pidió Derek, luego se giro hacia Cora y a Jer _-vamos a hablar cuando vuelva, en cuanto a ustedes_ -dijo mirando a sus betas  _-yo se que pueden hacerlo, espero estar aquí antes de lo peor._

Dicho eso se fue, primero llegó a la casa de Scott, creía que si Stiles estaba en peligro estaría junto a Scott, pero para su desgracia no estaba en la casa de este, corrió otra vez por el bosque hasta llegar a la casa del chico, en su mente iba recriminándolo por estar siempre metido en medio de los problemas, nunca pensó en por qué él iba a buscarlo o por qué sabía que estaba en peligro, para él ya era algo natural, siempre le pasaba, aunque nunca lo admitiera, desde que salvó a su familia sentía cuando Stiles estaba en problemas, como esa vez que Jackson lo encerró en un baño para meterle la cabeza dentro, o esa vez que se escapó de casa para ir de excursión sólo por el bosque y se había asustado, pero siempre había sido una sensación, nunca un dolor o un pensamiento.

Inspeccionó la casa por fuera, y cuando sintió el olor a ansiedad que desprendía la habitación del chico, no dudo en entrar, aún sabiendo que no estaba ahí. Stiles era demasiado confiado siempre dejaba la ventana de su habitación abierta, un día de estos le pasaría algo por confiado. Una vez dentro tomó aire de forma profunda, olía a ansiedad, risa, preocupación, duda, a Scott y al Sheriff.

Camino hacia el escritorio y vio el anuario, eso fue suficiente para hacerse una idea de donde estaban, gracias a Cora y a Erica sabía que Stiles pensaba que Matt era maestro del Kanima, pero había decidido no hacer nada hasta tener una pista más congruente.

Salió de la habitación saltando por la ventana y volvió a meterse al bosque para correr a toda velocidad hacia la comisaría.

No entró, prefirió escuchar desde afuera, no le sorprendió que Stiles tuviese razón sobre Matt, esta bien no le agradaba el ojimiel pero eso no quería decir que no viera que el chico tuviese sus virtudes, como ese sexto sentido.

Estaba tan metido en la conversación que escuchaba que no sintió al Kanima acercarse a él, sólo supo que estaba ahí cuando ya lo tenía agarrado y lo obligó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina donde estaban los demás, en el camino hacia ella no había nadie, al menos nadie despierto.

Cuando Stiles lo vio, Derek pudo oler el alivio, se sintió mal decepcionado al chico.

Apenas Jackson lo soltó el cayó de bruces al piso, le había enterrado una garra antes de abrir la puerta, y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. El golpe que se dio fue bastante doloroso.

Se sentía impotente, que con un simple rasguño lo dejaran invalidado era hasta denigrante, el chico sabia sobre las demás criaturas, también sabía que Stiles no era nada, como también supo que Stiles no se quedaría callado, por eso mismo no le sorprendió que el chico rubio lo mandase a paralizar.

Para su mala suerte el cuerpo de Stiles cayó  encima de él, tan paralizado con él mismo lo estaba. Soltó un gruñido bajo por el golpe.

 _-Quitalo de encima_ -soltó, sin se par sus dientes, en un tono amenazador.

 _-No lo se, Derek_  -Matt respondió con un gesto pensador - _Es más diría diría hacen una pareja perfecta_ -Derek lo miro como diciéndole lo ridículo que era al pensar eso - _Ahora dime ¿cómo se siente que un maldito rasguño te quite todo tus poderes? ¿Qué se siente sentirse indefenso?_

 _-Aún tengo colmillos, ¿Por qué no te acercas un poquito para que veas lo indefenso que estoy?_ -sin poder evitarlo sus colmillos bajaron.

Antes de que Matt pudiese responderle sintió un auto estacionadas fuera de la comisaría, era Cora, su olor le era inconfundible.

 _-¿Quién es?_  -pregunto el chico de rusos.

Scott simplemente se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no tenía ni la más remota idea, lo cual era la mentira más grande que se había escuchado en esa habitación. Matt se cabreo y le saco a Stiles de encima pisándole el pecho para que evitar que respirase, hubiese preferido mil veces que siguiera encima de él a escuchar su corazón acelerado y el olor a pánico que emanaba ojimiel.

Miro a Scott y vio la duda en sus ojos un segundo, dudo en responderle a Matt, en dejarle la vía libre a su mejor amigo para respirar, y no esta seguro si fue eso o el hecho de no sentir la respiración de Stiles lo que hizo que subo arañas la superficie, no de una manera normal, sino de una forma descontrolada, frenética, estaba usando todo su autocontrol para controlarse.

Afuera sintió que Cora activaba todos sus sentidos, y exclamaba en asombro, ya estaba enterada de lo que estaba pasando dentro.

Se había perdido parte de la conversación entre Matt y Scott pero soltó un suspiro inaudible cuando Matt saco su pie del pecho de Stiles.

 _-Quiero el libro_  -Derek miró de forma intensa a Matt - _Si me lo dan nadie tendrá que morir._

 _-¿Qué libro?_  -y es que el mundo tenía razón cuando decían que Scott era lento.

 _-¡El Bestiario!_ -grito Matt - _Y lo quiero completo no a pedazos._

_¿Y para que lo quieres tu? -_

Y ahí estaba la gran respuesta, Matt se levantó la playera y tenia las escamas del Kanima en su costado. Luego de eso obligó a Scott a salir de la oficina.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _-Hey, ¿sabes qué le sucede a Matt?_  -le pregunto a Derek, la verdad no espera respuesta, ya que el lobo jamás le respondía, o al menos no seguido, por eso se sorprendió cuando escucho la voz de Derek.

 _-El libro no lo ayudara_  -la voz de Derek salia entre dientes  _-No puedes romper las reglas, no así._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_  -lo miro de reojo.

 _-El universo siempre equilibra las cosas_  -fue la respuesta de Derek, como siempre tan ilustrativo, su cerebro trabajo tan rápido como podía hasta que halló algo que fuese razonable.

 _-¿Es por que usa a Jackson para matar a personas que no lo merecen?_  -Pregunto.

 _-Él mismo mata a gente_  -Otra respuesta esclarecedora.

 _-Si Matt rompe la reglas del Kanima, ¿se convierte en el Kanima?_ -esto era alucinante es como a Matt le estuvieran pagando con una moneda peor.

 _-Equilibrio_ -dijo Derek, y Stiles estaba seguro que de estar en otra situación podría reírse del tono yoda del Moreno. Aunque ahora sabia que había tenido razón cuando pensó que Matt había matado a esa mujer en el hospital.

 _-¿Nos creerá si se lo decimos?_  -pregunto otra vez, realmente no sabia como es que Derek aun lo soportaba, normalmente ya lo habría mandado a callar.

 _-Probablemente no_  -Y por la mínima variación en la voz de Derek supo que el lobo tampoco quería decirle.

 _-Nos matará a todos cuando consiga el bestiario, ¿no?_  -Pensar en esa posibilidad hizo que su corazón volviera a correr a mas de un millón de pulsaciones por minuto, y se hizo peor cuando Derek le respondió con un  _"sip"_  como si morir por un loco fuese lo mas normal del mundo. intento respirar profundo pero no pudo, por lo que intento calmar sus latido y pregunto entre sarcástico y en serio  _-¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Nos quedamos esperando la muerte? -le quería agregar como una vieja amiga, pero no sabia si Derek lo entendería._

 _-A menos que encuentre una forma más rápida de eliminar las toxinas, eso empezaría el proceso de sanación_  -Dijo el moreno soltando un suspiro. Stiles proceso sus palabras tan rápido que se mareo un poco al escuchar el sonido viscoso de la sangre al ser tocada, intento mirar hacia abajo pero lo único que veía era la mano de Derek en su muslo, y eso le fue suficiente para saber que estaba haciendo, aunque aun así le pregunto que hacia con asombro en su voz, para luego decirlo lo asqueroso que era.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estuvieron en silencio al menos quince minutos, lo cual era todo un récord para él, más aun si no tenia nada que hacer, pero estaba tan concentrado en intentar moverse que no se había dado cuenta lo silencioso que estaba hasta que escucho los gritos de Matt en la gran sala de la comisaría, quizá ya había perdido la paciencia con la ignorancia de Scott, por que esta seguro que escucho a Matt hablar de las furias, y Scott sabe tanto de mitología como de ser hombre lobo, es decir nada.

Le alcanzo a preguntar a Derek como iba el proceso de sanación y este le respondió que podía moverse antes de que las luces se apagasen y prendiesen para apagarse otra vez. Y segundo después Derek se levantaba con dificultad y Scott apareció en la puerta, mirando a Derek esperando ordenes.

 _-¡Sacalo de aquí!_ -le grito Derek a Scott, pero esté seguía parado en la puerta  _-¡Que lo saques!_ -volvió a gritar, ya de pie, y ahora si Scott se modio con rapidez para tomar a Stiles y sacarlo de la sala, el ojimile se imagino que los cazadores habían llegado. Todos sabían que en cualquier momento aparecerían, para vengar la muerte de victoria.

No sabia hacia donde lo llevaba Scott estaba demasiado mareado como para poder centrar su mirada, lo habían levantado muy rápido del piso, Scott lo dejo en una silla y le pidió que no se moviera, Stiles lo miro con cara estoy paralizado idiota.

 _-Sabes a lo que me refiero_  -para luego salir corriendo.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott corrió por los pasillo de la comisaria, para encontrarse con Derek, pero no espero encontrarse con Allison armada como una cazadora, con una mirada fría y diciéndole que le dijera donde estaba Derek y que sino lo hacia era mejor que se fuer antes de que le ensartara una flecha.

el latino sintió como se le aguaron los ojos apenas Allison salio de su campo de visión, no podía creer que estuviera pasando esto otra vez, había puesto las manos al fuego por ella, le había jurado y rejurado a Stiles, a todos que ella no haría esto otra vez, y aquí estaba cazando a los suyos y mirándolo como si fuera el ser mas repugnante de la tierra, y sintió como su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, no estaba seguro si podría perdonar a Allison otra vez.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo termino tan rápido como empezó, al parecer cora estuvo fuera una gran cantidad de tiempo hasta que vio a los cazadores llegar y esa fue la única señal que necesito para llamar a Talia, la cual apareció veinte minutos después, fue bastante rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que Melissa se enterase de todo, en este momento la enfermera estaba teniendo una conversación acalorada con Talia en la biblioteca.

Cuando Talia apareció Chirs pidió un alto al fuego, y obligo a Allison a bajar su arco, Chris le explico por que estaban ahí, que estaban cazando a su hijo por haber matado a victoria, y Talia como toda una diplomática le dijo que estaba en un ligero error, que Derek no la mato, que había sido decisión de ella y de las leyes que tenían, suicidarse, Allison por supuesto ya no estaba ahí para escuchar eso, se había ido enojada cuidando Chris le grito frente de todos.

Chris le dijo que esa no era excusa que Derek había mordido a alguien y tenia que pagar, a lo que Talia que sus ojos brillaran en rojo - _Te dijo tu amada por que Derek perdió el control -_

 _-No necesito saberlo_ -fue la escueta respuesta de Chris.

 _-Pues yo te lo diré-_  La mirada de Talia era dura, sin embargo no fría, como si supiera lo Chirs estaba viviendo-  _Tu esposa, estaba matando a Scott de una manera cruel, con haciendo de acónito en una habitacion hermética y..._ -la mujer no siguió, vio la expresión de asombro y shock del cazador para saber que había tenido suficiente.

Eso fue suficiente para que Chris se fuera junto con los cazadores, pero antes Talia le advirtió sobre Gerard, Stiles pensó que le gustaría saber que tipo de relación tenia la loba con el cazador por que no había forma en el mundo para que fueran solo por lo que dijo Talia.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y Melissa aun estaban en la biblioteca discutiendo, todos estaban en la mansión, menos su padre que estaba haciendo los papeleo de defunción de Matt, nadie sabia como pero Matt había muerto ahogado, Stiles aun no lo superaba, sentía que tenia la culpa por no poder hacer nada, no podía creer que un chico como lo fue Matt se volviera tan malvado y muriera de una manera tan horrible.

Cora había sacado a Stiles de la comisaria, y lo había llevado en el instante al cámaro de Derek, diciéndole que este lo iba a matar por que aún no tenia licencia y había sacado a su pequeña bebe. Derek había desaparecido antes de que Talia y Chris comenzaran a hablar, quizá iba para ayudar a su betas.

Él estaba metido en sus pensamientos, y podría jurar que Scott también aunque no sabia porque., peor no se sentía bien como para preguntarle el porque, siguió sumido en sus pensamientos con un Jer a un lado y una Cora al otro y un Mike en sus piernas, Laura le había gesticulado que era algo de manada, y él supuso que era por que estaba decaído.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _-¡Cuando te dijo sacalo de ahí, refiero al peligro grandísimo imbécil_  -siente gritar a Derek y abre los ojos lentamente, unos pasos mas allá esta Derek gritándole a un decaído Scott, Stiles aun tiene a los chicos a su lado y a Mike en brazos, miro hacia todo lado y ve que están todos en la sala, menos Melissa, supuso que la cosa no había ido muy bien por que sino Scott no estaría aquí, en los sillones de enfrente estaban Erica, Boyd e Isaac, lucían muy cansados, debieron haber pasado una noche terrible, pobres chicos.

 _-Lo hice_  -respondió bajito Scott.

 _-¡No lo hiciste lo cambiaste de sala, que hubiera pasado si le hubiera alcanzado una bala, como te sentirías ahora, es tu amigo pero ni siquiera puedes pensar en su seguridad!_  -Derek seguía gritando, y Stiles aun no entendía porque.

Al parecer cora se dio cuenta de su confusión por que le susurro bajito en su oído  _"es por que no te saco de la comisaria cuando se lo pidió"_  Stiles abrió los ojos tan grandes que casi se le podían salir _"y pudo pasarte algo"._

Stiles intento salir del enredo de cuerpos, en el que estaba metido, pero ni Jer, ni Cora lo dejaron, miro a Jer suplicante, quería ayudar a su amigo, se notaba que no lo estaba pasando bien.

 _-No_  -fue la respuesta de Jer - _Derek tiene razón, si de verdad es tu amigo debería preocuparse mas por ti._

 _-¡No me des escusas estúpidas Scott! ¡Te vi dudar! no me vengas con el cuento de que somos como hermanos por que yo no te lo creo_ \- dicho esto salio de la sala y se escucharon los pasos de Derek subiendo la escalera, Stiles miro a Scott preguntándose a que se refería con lo ultimo.

 _-Tal parece que Stiles tiene un caballero con armadura que lo protege -_ dijo con burla Erica, a lo que la mayoría rió.

 _-Quien lo diría, Stiles ya es parte de la familia_  -esa voz que tanto odiaba Stiles, giro su cabeza hacia un lado y vio en el umbral de la puerta.

Todos se callaron al segundo - _Vaya cualquiera pensaría que no soy bienvenido en mi propia casa_  -dijo burlesco Peter.

_-Vayan a sus habitaciones, y Laura muéstrale la habitacion de invitados a Scott._

Todos se levantaron y fueron al segundo piso, vio a Scott fruncir el ceño y acercarse él,- _hey, bro, ¿tienes una habitacion?_

 _-Pues claro -_ fue Cora la que hablo, él aun procesaba toda la conversación que había escuchado abajo  _-duerme conmigo o con Jer o Mike normalmente pero su habitacion esta en el tercer piso aunque nunca la a ocupado._

Stiles no vio la sorpresa en la cara de Scott, y tampoco como Laura lo guiaba al lado contrario de hacia donde el iba, apenas entro en la habitacion de Cora se tiro en la cama, no quería seguir pensando, iba a intentar dormir, unos minutos mas tarde sintió que alguien le sacaba las zapatillas y luego dos personas se acostaron a su lado y uno mas encima.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Matt, no habían habido mas asesinatos, todo el pueblo estaba calmado, el invierno estaba terriblemente frio, así que ese día había decido no salir de su cama, era domingo podía permitírselo.

Scott había vuelto a su casa un mes después de lo que había pasado, Melissa aun no le hablaba pero al menos lo miraba, ese era un gran avance, Jackson se escabullía en cuanto los veía en el Instituto, y Lydia se juntaba cada vez mas con ellos, Allison solo los miraba de lejos, con un odio profundo en sus ojos.

Stiles por su parte, prefirió no seguir dándole vueltas a la conversación que había escuchado el día D, en la mansión, no tenia sentido, solo empeoraría las cosas si lo hacia. El cada día se daba cuenta de lo importante que se habían vuelto los Hale para su vida, y no era solo un decir, era un realidad, con ellos había celebrado la primera navidad en diez años, y la primera acción de gracias en la misma cantidad de tiempo, había recibido montones de reglas, como colección de figuras de marvel y DC, un libro sobre medicinas, venenos y antídotos para seres sobrenaturales, una bufanda por parte de Mike y así muchas cosas, mas, lo había pasado genial, esa semana.

Ahora entrenaba con la manada, ya no era solo un espectador del entrenamiento, si no que participaba activamente y debía decir que le avergonzaba perder contra Leti en cada combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tenían, su espalda estaba creciendo y su cuerpo de estaba marcando, las playeras cada vez le quedaban mas justas, a él le molestaban un poco no estaba acostumbrados pero todos concordaban en que se veía mejor, también se estaba dejando crecer el pelo, aun no le crecía lo suficiente como para peinarse pero si como para que ya no se vea rapado.

Scott le haba contado sobre Allison, Stiles le dijo cuanto sentía haber tenido razón, lo cual era verdad odiaba ver a su amigo en ese estado de tristeza profunda, pero no había nada que el pusiese hacer, lo único bueno que salio de todo eso es que ahora si le estaba dando un oportunidad a los Hale, aun no tenia su propia habitacion pero se quedaba a dormir en la mansión de vez en cuando, no tan seguido como él o Lydia, pero lo hacia.

Por otro lado Peter se mezclaba cada vez mas con ellos, Talia le había dicho el el lobo les había pedido una segunda oportunidad y ella se la había dado, aunque la decisión la tomo en conjunto con Kevin y Leti, el hombre aparecía de vez en cuando, por la mansión e iba a todos los entrenamientos, pero no participaba mucho, decía que aun no recuperaba toda su fuerza, pero sabia que tenia que irse apenas apareciera Lydia, la pelirroja le tenia pánico, lo cual era entendible. Pero cada vez que podía el muy estúpido lo molestaba por cualquier estupidez o error que cometiera.

Boyd estaba cada vez mas hablador y con eso quería decir, que los saludaba y decía si o no, cuando se le preguntaba algo, al menos se juntaba con ellos en el instituto lo cual era algo, aunque no había avanzado mucho en el auto control, no recordaba cuantas veces Cora y Jer habían tenido que noquearlo para que no se transformara en lobo en medio del instituto. Erica a diferencia de Boyd vivía con los Hale, había decidido que era lo mejor, así su madre podría rehacer su vida y ella no seria una molestia, y había bajado un poco las revoluciones de sensualidad, luego de una charla con Talia aunque seguía vistiendo muy poca ropa, la rubia tenia un auto control casi perfecto nadie le podía sacar de quicio y  nunca se había descontrolado en el instituto, pero en los entrenamientos era otra cosa.

Isaac ya era un Hale oficial, su cedula decía Lahey Hale, no rimaba mucho pero al chico de risos rubios no le importaba, es mas Stiles lo había pillado varias veces con su carnet en la mano mirándolo ilusionado, el lo molestaba diciéndole que ahora era un Hale hecho y derecho que incluso estaba aprendiendo el lenguaje de cejas e Isaac enrojecía al instante, y al igual que Erica, viva en la mansión, era el mas apegado a la familia Hale y ellos lo habían adoptado como un miembro mas, como si siempre hubiese vivido con ellos, de hecho Talia iba a cada reunión de apoderados con profesores, y a Isaac se le veía muy feliz y eso estaba bien.

Lo que mas le había sorprendió estos tres meses era saber que Jer podía transformarse en dos lobos distintos, en un lobo casi idéntico a Derek y en uno que era mucho mas grande y que se parecía mas a los de la películas de crepúsculo, no es que las haya visto, por que no lo hizo, cuando le pregunto porque podía hacer eso, él solo le respondió que su padre era un lobo que pertenecía a al mitología griega y que le había pedido a Leti emparejarse con el para tener descendencia, y ella acepto, y pero solo el había nacido como su padre, Louis tenia solo el gen Hale. Nunca hubiese esperado que Leti se emparejara con un tipo que no conocía solo por descendencia, pero por lo que le explico mas tarde cora, ellos se había enamorado luego de eso, y que Leti acepto por que era lo mas lejos que podía llegar siendo humana en una manada de lobos como la que era antes de que su madre tomara el mando. El padre de Jer había muerto en una lucha entre manadas cuando quisieron quitarle el territorio a Talia y todos habían sufrido mucho su perdida, Jer no alcanzo a conocer a su padre en persona, pero lo respetaba mucho y se sentía orgulloso de llevar su nombre.

Stiles seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un cuerpo tirarse encima de él  _-¡Pero que!_ -comenzó a gritar, pero callo al ver a Lydia encima suyo, se había hecho muy amigos, y ahora no sabia si le gustaba o no la pelirroja.

 _-Levanta_  -le dijo saliendo de encima de él, con su típico tono mandón.

 _-¿Cómo has entrado?_  -le pregunto curioso, la chica levanto el llavero de Cora.

_-La manada llegara ne menos de una hora viene a cenar, tu padre los a invitado así que levanta y arreglate tenemos que ir a comprar cosas para la cena, los chicos nos esperaran en el super, Kevin no viene por que tuvo que hacer un viaje urgente a Carolina del Norte._

Solo con eso Stiles se levanto mas que rápido, Lydia debía venir de la mansión, ahora que había problemas entre sus padres pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo ahí pero se iba a dormir a su casa, a menos que hinchiésemos pijamada, y eso que ella tenia su habitación ya, Scott se sentía un poco celoso de ella por que él aun no la tenia, pero todos habían concordado que era la forma de Talia de castigarle por algo, pero aún no sabían qué era, y Scott no soltaba prenda.

Se ducho de forma exprés y salio vestido, Lydia lo estaba esperando tirada en su cama leyendo el libro que había recibido en navidad, se giro hacia el y le hablo -¿Por qué Jonh invita a la manda por completo si no saben lo que son?

 _-Por que sabe que son muy apegados entre ellos y dice que desde que me junto con ellos soy mucho mas feliz que antes, y que le abrirá las puertas a todos incluso a Derek aun que tenga antecedentes_  -le repite Stiles las palabras exactas que le había dicho su padre la vez que él le pregunto por que lo hacia.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya estaban todos en su casa, sentados en el living, menos Derek, no le entendía, de repente era la persona mas amable con el y al segundo siguiente le estaba gruñendo y amenazándolo con matarlo. Pero bueno ese tipo siempre había ido así.

La compra en el super mercado fue toda una odisea, a solo le se ocurre ir con toda una panda de chuchos, todos querían algo diferente para la cena, y se gritaban unos a otros, no fue hasta que se enojo y le grito que si seguían comerían en platos para perros que no se callaron. Enojado aun dijo que harían una barbacoa y punto.

Su padre estaba afuera con Louis haciendo la carne, y  él estaba junto con Leti, Talia y Laura haciendo las ensaladas y preparando la mesa. todo estaba bien perfecto, cuando todo estuvo listo, llamo a que pasaran a la mesa, y como siempre Mike se sentó a su lado, comieron animadamente hasta dejar la  mesa vaciá, conversaron cosas triviales y luego volvieron al comedor a seguir conversando.

Scott llego como a las once de la noche justo cuando los mayores se iban por Lydia, Erica Y cora habían decidido que harían una pijamada en su casa, por lo que lo todos los betas se quedaron, cuando miro los ojos de Scott lo supo, algo no andaba bien, tenia esa mirada de estar haciendo algo que no quiere que nadie sepa, algo que sabe que quizá esta mal, pero decidió ignorarlo, no quería arruinar la noche.

Debió haberla arruinado y evitaría el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora ne su cuerpo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabe como paso, solo sabia que Scott estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y decía que alguien iba a morir esa noche en el partido de lacrosse, y que debían evitarlo, que alguien estaba controlando de nuevo a Jackson pero el prepotente no quería creerlo.

Stiles le dijo que le ayudaría, e Isaac también, miro a las gradas pero esta vez no había nadie de la manada apoyándolos, Erica y Boyd habían desaparecido hace no muchas horas, pero no respondían al llamado, y Derek estaba colérico.

Todo el partido iba bien, en cierto modo, hasta que las luces se apagaron y sintió que alguien lo agarraba y le tapaba la boca y para luego meterle la cabeza en un saco negro, se dejo llevar, sabia que no eran hombres lobos, ellos no necesitaban un saco para llevarlo, o siquiera atraparlo, por lo que debían ser cazadores, y si había entrenado estos meses, pero aun no podía ganarles a todos los que habían, por que estaba seguro que en el auto en el que iban no iban solo tres.

Estaba nervioso, no sabia que le harían, no sabia por que le querían a él que era un simple humano, una vocesita en su cabeza le dijo que era un simple humano en una manada de lobos, era el eslabón mas débil, era fácil de capturar, cuando el auto se detuvo puso todo su esfuerzo en calmar a su corazón y controlar su respiración, no ganaría nada con un ataque de pánico ahora mismo.

Lo hicieron entrar a un lugar y luego camiar por unos pasillos hasta llegar a una escalera, en la cual lo tiraron sacándole el saco de la cabeza.

 _-¡Gracias por la hospitalidad!_ -les grito hacia arriba -¡ _se nota que han trabajado en eso y bastante!-_

Miro a su alrededor y ahogo un grito al ver a Boyd y Erica colgados por las manos. Y ellos hicieron lo mismo, la única diferencia es que le la rubia dijo su nombre con preocupación. Stiles corrió a soltarla, no escucho la advertencia de la chica, por lo que el golpe de corriente le azoto el cuerpo y le hizo retroceder, la miro de nuevo y luego a Boyd, el lo miro rogándole con que la soltara, que liberara a Erica, y él respondió también con la mirada que lo haría, así que volvió a la carga, su cuerpo reacciono al dolor cuando sintió una nueva corriente eléctrica, y otra, y otra, pero no le importo cuanto se quejara, si lograba soltarla alguien vendría en ayuda.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y se separo inmediatamente de las amarras de Erica, las había dejado lo suficientemente sueltas para que la chica pudiera soltarse sola. Por segunda vez en esa hora ahogo un grito, ahí estaba Gerard con esa sonrisa sádica en su cara, traía una especie de látigo en la mano derecha y en la izquierda una manopla.

 _-Aquí esta, el famoso humano que corre con lobos_ -sonrió aún más diabólicamente - _Veamos cuanto aguante tienes, y a ver si así Scott entra en razón._

No lo vio venir, solo lo sintió el golpe en su mejilla izquierda, sintió su hueso crujir, pero sabia que no estaba roto, su cuerpo trastabillo pero no cayo, no caería tan fácilmente, no le daría el gusto al viejo desgraciado ese, luego de ese golpe vinieron muchos mas pero no dio su brazo a torcer, ya casi no venia, y en el oído izquierdo sentía un intenso pito, pero por el derecho podía escuchar los gritos de Erica rogándole a Gerard que parase y a Boyd diciéndole que lo golpeara a él, de repente sintió su abdomen arder y supo que ya no usaba la manopla sino el látigo, dejo salir un gemido de dolor, y escucho los gritos de Erica aun mas fuerte, se dio vuelta con todo el dolor que sentía su cuerpo y le dio lo que el creía que era una sonrisa y le dijo que estaba bien.

Ya para el tercer latigazo cayo de rodillas al piso, pero aun así no gritaba como Gerard le decía que hiciese, luego de unos minutos, no sabia cuantos, cayo de frente la piso, gimió al sentir el contacto del frio cemento con la herida del estomago. Al parecer eso fue suficiente para que Gerard se detuviese, y se fuera de ahí.

Apenas sintió la puerta cerrarse se gimió con fuerza y grito todo lo que no había gritado en su momento, las manos de Erica lo levantaron y lo acomodaron en sus piernas sin darle la vuelta a su cuerpo, sentía las lagrimas de la loba caer en su cabeza y le pedía disculpas por no poder ayudarlo.

 _-Lo hiciste bien_  -le dijo Stiles - _Él no debía saber que podías soltarte, ahora vete, y busca a Talia y dile, yo estaré aquí esperando, no me moveré_ -sus palabras salían en quejidos de dolor, Erica lloraba aun más - _Ve antes de que vuelva y no puedas ayudarnos._

Erica hizo un sonido en que le daba a entender que lo haría, no sabe como salio de ahí, por que a segundo de que ella se levantase y le dejara un beso en la frete el ya había caído en la inconsciencia.

Despertó por el fuerte dolor en su espalda, o quizá en todo su cuerpo no podía decir en realidad donde era, abrió los ojos de golpe y vio Derek cargándolo, en ciento sentido eso lo alivio, ya estaba a salvo, levanto un poco mas a cabeza y Boyd ay no estaba atado,  si no que estaba abrazando a Erica que aun no paraba de llorar, eso de dio a entender que no había estado inconsciente mucho tiempo, vio a Talia un poco mas atrás con la mano en la boca y con expresión de horror. Volvió a la inconsciencia.

Despertó de nuevo en el cámaro y ahora estaba apoyado en las piernas de Talia que le rateaba una canción mientras le acariciaba en pelo, su espalda ardía como el infierno en realidad todo su cuerpo, pero al menos ahora no sentía la hinchazón de sus ojos.

- _Llevenme a cas_ a -Dijo Stiles _-Mi padre esta preocupado, tengo que hablarle._

 _\- Lo llamaremos desde casa_ -le susurro Talia.

 _-No... tiene que saber que estoy bien y no se convencerá si no me ve_  -le dolía hasta hablar.

 _-Pero no lo estas_ -una voz brusca viajo desde el asiento del piloto, y la reconoció como la de Derek.

 _-Lo estaré -_ dijo con una seguridad que no tenia, y que al parecer lo convenció, por que al poco tiempo ya estaba fuera de su casa.

Lo bajaron de la forma mas delicada que podían pero no era suficiente para que no le doliera, una vez dentro de la casa, lo dejaron en el sillón mas grande boca abajo, y alguien que quizá era Erica corrió a buscar cosas por la casa, cinco minutos después estaban rajándole la playera para poder curarlo.

Por la exclamación de Boyd pudo saber que era lo suficientemente grave como para asombrarlo a él. Gimió, se quejo y lloro cuando Talia lo estaba curando, no importaba cuanto dolor le quietaran los lobos, nunca era suficiente como para dejar de sentirlo. Cuando le dijeron que debían llevarlo al hospital el se negó de manera rotunda y Talia le dijo que si no lo llevaban ella misma tendría que cocerle la espalda y el dijo que estaba bien con eso. Y tuvo razón la cocida fue menos doloroso que cuando lo limpiaron, pero igualmente lloro.

A las dos horas ya estaba completamente vendado y le estaban limpiando las heridas de la cara, que no eran para nada graves en comparación con la espalda, vio a Derek salir de manera rápida de la casa y cerrar la puerta de golpe y luego rugir con tanta rabia que lo asombro y miro a Talia.

 _-Esta enojado consigo mismo, tu eres su primer beta y no te pudo proteger como es debido_ -Stiles abrió la boca en sorpresa, él creía que pertenecía a la manada de Talia, no sabia que podía ser beta sin ser lobo - _Erica nos contó lo que hiciste y fue en parte estúpido pero muy valiente, y Derek esta enojado porque pusiste tu vida en peligro y el no lo vio venir, nunca lo había visto tan despiadado a la hora de luchar con los cazadores no paro hasta que llego a ti cuando te vio cayo de rodillas, se siente responsable de esto. Aunque no lo demuestre tu eres su beta más importante, estas sobre los demás, en su lista de prioridades, incluso si el no quiere aceptarlo._

Stiles no quiso pensar en la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar eso, estaba muy adolorido y cansado para cualquier cosa que no sea sentir dolor.

Se quedaron con el hasta que el coche patrulla de su padre llego, y ahí todos de escondieron en su habitacion, si se quedaban ahí seria muy sospechoso para el Sheriff y se daría cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, aunque Talia se fue a regaña dientes.

- _¿Stiles?_ -este asintió y se paro escondiendo una mueca de dolor, las vendas no se veían bajo la playera que le había traído Erica pero su cara quizá no lucia menos grave como él creía, por que su padre camino hacia el con pasos seguros y le intento tocar la cara, y él por instinto se alejo  _-Dime quien lo ha hecho, lo encontrare y..._

- _Dejalo papa, ha sido culpa miá, e molestado a unos chicos y sabes como soy, no se cuando parar_ -Mintió Stiles.

- _Solo dime sus nombres y-_

 _-Que lo dejes_ -Stiles suplico - _solo dejalo estar._

El Sheriff asintió y se acerco a su hijo para darle un abrazo, Stiles se lo correspondió con el dolor de su cuerpo, y reprimió un gemido al sentir la palmadita que este le dio en la espalda.

_-Debo irme, alguien saco el cuerpo de chico Whittmore de la morgue, y sus padres están a punto de demandar a la fiscalía._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talia le explico todo lo que había pasado y se disculpo, por tener que irse y dejarlo solo, pero nadie había sacado a Jackson solo que el Kanima estaba evolucionando y nadie lo podría parar si no lo detenían antes de que terminase. Él le dijo que no había problema que solo se fueran y que terminaran con todo esto de una vez.

Nunca creyó  que él mismo guiaría a Lydia al centro de la pelea, en su Jeep con un dolor tan fuerte que apenas se podía mover pero aun así iba manejando, y que había tirado a su preciado bebe contra una pared de lata y había salvado el día.

Talia había matado a Gerard sin contemplación, aun cuando este pidió clemencia, pero cuando lo vio, acercarse a Talia vio que era su final, y sus ultimas palabras fueron para él  _"El humano que corre con lobos es mas fuerte de lo que parece"_  luego de eso Talia le enterró las garras en el corazón,

Jackson volvía a ser el mismo, Scott estaba fuera de la manada Hale, hasta que demostrara que era de confianza, Allison no podía mas de la vergüenza que sentía, Isaac estaba con tres flechas dentro de él, y realmente Jackson jamas seria el miso, por que ahora un hombre lobo y había vuelto con Lydia por voluntad propia.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde eso, y Jackson había sido mandado a Europa por sus padres, pero él y Lydia seguían en contacto, Allison también se había ido a Europa, pero por voluntad propia, la chica no soporto el vació que le hacían los demás de la manada en el Instituto, ni tampoco el enojo de su padre.

Scott, apenas si le miraba, Jer le había dicho que cada vez que lo miraba sentía vergüenza de si mismo, por lo que había hecho, ya hablaría con él luego, cuando su espalda sanara al completo.

Poco a poco volvía a su rutina y comenzaba a participar de los entrenamientos otras vez, y  ahora tenia a Erica y a Boyd encima de él todo el día y a todas horas, aunque no eran los únicos, Cora, Jer, Lydia e Isaac también, y Laura se les unía junto a Louis cuando tenían tiempo libre, y no iba a mencionar a Mike, por ese niño hasta se duchaba con él por si le fuera a pasar algo.

Y estaba bastante seguro que Derek se ganaba en el techo de cu casa cuando, dormía aquí, aunque no le hablaba ni media palabra, la verdad no sabia que pensar, y tampoco quería pensar en eso, no quería admitir que le habían gustado lo que Talia le había contado semanas atrás. Pero aun así se sentía mucho mas seguro sabiendo que Derek estaba arriba cuidándolo.

Solo faltaban un par de meses para que comenzaran las vacaciones de verano y lo único que pedía era tener unos meses tranquilos, ojala eso pasara.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su deseo se cumplió, llegaron a las vacaciones sin novedad alguna, aunque no podían cantar vitoria aún, este era solo el primer día de ellas, aún tenían dos meses por delante.

Su espalda había sanado completamente solo habían quedado un par de cicatrices, pero eran marcas de guerra, como les decía Cora. Ese día, era día de pijamada, así que todos estaban en la mansión, incluso Scott había aceptado venir, su amigo se había vuelto a integrar lentamente al grupo otra vez, y cuando un día Jer enojado le había soltado que era un ingrato y un pésimo amigo, por una pequeña discusión que habíamos tenido, todos se le tiraron encima, acusándolo de un sin fin de cosas, en la que la mayoría tenían razón, ese día se había esterado de lo que Gerard le había hecho por su culpa.

Él latino lloro, rogándole que lo perdonara, que haría lo que fuera para tener de nuevo su amista, y a él se le enterneció el corazón, él no tenia nada que perdonar, tenia clara las consecuencias de internarse en este mundo y las acepto todas cuando decidió ayudarlo cuando lo convirtieron.

Ahora estaban todo tirados en colchonetas en la sala de estar viendo una maratón de películas de Star Wars, había sido un caos llegar concordar todos en cual ver, pero cuando Scott dijo que nunca las había visto, se pusieron de acuerdo en verlas.

Sintió un sonido bajito que provenía de la puerta y miro hacia esta, ahí estaba Talia con un a cámara sacándoles una foto, el estaba en medio de Cora y Jer como siempre, con Mike arriba de él y tenia la espalda apoyada en las piernas de Derek, que estaba sentado en el sillón de atrás, él no había elegido el lugar Laura solo lo mando a sentarse ahí y debe decir que esta bien cómodo, en ese lugar, y se había relajado tanto que no se había dado cuenta que Derek le acariciaba el cabello. Isaac estaba al lado de Cora y junto a el estaba Scott, al lado de Jer estaba Erica y Boyd estaba sentado en el sillón pequeño. Lydia como la diva que Era estaba tirada a lo largo de las colchonetas, de lado mirando hacia la tele, al lado Izquierdo de Derek estaba Louis y al derecho Laura.

Se imagino la foto, y decidió que se la pediría a Talia para ponerla en su repisa. Le sonrió a la mujer antes de que esta se marchase otra vez. Ojala todo el tiempo fuera igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada siento no subir el capitulo antes, pero el jueves, cuando lo penaba subir, tuve que viajar a mi ciudad natal junto con toda mi familia, ya que mi abuelo, tenia un cáncer terminal, y ese día se agravo, y él es demasiado importante para mi, por eso entenderán que una vez allá no pensé en ningún momento en subir el cap hasta el sábado en la mañana, ya que era mi cumpleaños y que mejor que regalarles el cap al fin, pero toda intención se fue, dado que mi abuelo falleció el mismo día, y ya de ahí en adelante todo fue un caos por que toda la familia llegaría había que hacer todo el papeleo del velatorio, y acomodar la casa para las visitas de afuera, y ya saben poder soportar la pena, por que algunos deben llorar todo en el momento y otros debemos ser fuertes, para llevar las riendas de las cosas, hasta que todo termina... Y solo ayer llegue a mi ciudad y hoy vine a la U para poder subirlo por que dentro de todo el afán se me olvido pagar Internet.
> 
> Espero que les guste este cap, y les prometo que sin falta el sábado tendrán el siguiente, besos y abrazos a todos.
> 
> Dejanme sus comentarios, no me maten, y sus kudos.


	11. ESPECIAL 2

Talia abrió los ojos, pero todo estaba borroso, alcanzó a distinguir un lila en la paredes, y supo que no estaba en un hospital y eso la calmo. Intento sentarse pero algo se lo impedía, temía el cuerpo amarrado, a la cama.

-¡ _Nana_! _La chica despertó_ -una voz masculina gritó cerca de ella. Sus oídos dolieron. - _Lo siento, se me olvida que eres más sensible a los gritos_ -la voz venía venía izquierda, giro la cabeza y vio a un chico un poco mayor que ella, era de cuerpo grande, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las espesas cejas que tenía, junto al verde de sus ojos.

 _-¿Donde estoy?_ -intento soltarse de los amarres pero no podía, estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su memoria. Se retorcido en la cama para poder salir de ahí.

 _-Hey, hey tranquila, tranquila, aquí estas bien, estas a salvó_ -el chico se acercó a ella y acarició su brazo en un intento de calmarla _-Te soltare ¿Esta bien? -_ Talia asintió.

El chico comenzó con los amarres de los pies y prosiguió con el de los brazos, iba a desatar el de pecho, cuándo una mujer mayor entró por la puerta de la anotación lila, vestía una falda florida y una playera verde, tenía el mismo color de ojos que el chico, su piel era blanca y su pelo también, el poco pelo que tenía estaba amarrado en un tomate,  su piel era tan arrugada y brillaba tanto que parecía que podía verte en ella.

- _Pero niño que haces, que aun no la sueltas, por Dios, pobrecilla_ -se acerco a la cama y corrió al chico y ella misma comenzó a sacarle las dos amarras que quedaban - _este chico de aqui_ -Dijo apuntando al joven de antes - _es mi nieto su nombre es Kevin, es un poco gruñón pero lo compensa su amabilidad_ -le dijo la señora ya ayudándola a sentarse en la cama - _Mi nombre es Laura, pero todos me dicen Nana tu puedes decirme así si quieres._

Talia asintió y comenzó a mirar la habitación, como había visto antes, era lila tenía una ventana que daba a un patio ¿quizá?, tenía muchas fotos, la mayoría en blanco y negro, en la mayoría aparecía la abuelita que la miraba ahora, pero mucho más joven que ahora y otra chica a su lado.

- _Ella_ -dijo Nana apuntando a una foto en la mesita que Talia no había visto - _es mi mejor amiga, esta era su habitación_ -la señora sonrió - _Ahora querida debes tener preguntas, dime, yo responderé a todo lo que pueda._

- _¿Donde estoy_? -Talia quería saber quiénes eran y por que estaba ahí, y luego quería irse de esa maldita ciudad, si es que aun estaba en New York.

 _-Esta es mi casa, te traje, más bien él te trajo_ -apuntó a chico llamado Kevin - _porque yo no te podía, te encontré tres calles más abajo, tirada en una ver da con la espalda quemada y con las garras afuera niña, corrí en un segundo a buscar a Kevin, imagínate que un cazador te hubiera encontrado, hay niña tu no estarías aquí. -_ la señora negó con la cabeza - _cuando comencé a curarte la espalda me atacaste ¿lo recuerdas?_ -Talia negó - _No importa se que no lo querías hacer realmente, te tuve que curar varía veces los tres primeros días, tu no estas sanando, pero de repente sólo comenzaste a hacerlo... Kevin te trajo el almuerzo ayer y lo mordiste_ -Talia miró al chico y por primera vez noto la venda en su brazo derecho - _Menos mal que no eres un Alfa, al menos no aun, por que si no ya tendrías a tu primer beta_. -volvió a mirar al chico y este le miró con las cejas fruncidas.

- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ -ahora era lo principal, la señora ya le había dicho lo demás, y tenía una idea de por que estaba amarrada.

- _¿Cómo se que eres una cambia formas?_ -le pregunto Nana y Talia solo volvió a asentir - _Yo no tengo noventa y dos años por nada chica, además si no lo hubiese sabido, ya estaría muerta de la impresión, de tanta veces que has cambiado está semana_ -se rió alegremente Nana  - _ahora basta de preguntas y dime ¿Crees capas de caminar hasta el comedor o te traigo la cena aquí?._

Talia intento pararse pero al parecer aun tenía quemaduras sin sanar, miró avergonzada a la señora y agua la cabeza.

- _Entonces traigo la cena a la cama -_ se levanto y camino hacia la salida.

\--------------------------------------

Una semana había pasado y ninguno de los dos, ni Nana, ni Kevin le han preguntado son lo que paso, estaba agradecida por eso, no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar ahora, quizá nunca.

Ahora podía ir al baño sola, y eso era genial, por que no era para nada agradable que un chico que apenas habías visto te tuviese que llevar.

Estando en la casa se enteró que la amiga de Nana era una cambia formas, no era loba, era una Leona, por eso la llevo a su casa para cuidarla, supo también que murió hace no mucho a manos de cazadores.

Kevin le vino a creer a Nana cuando la vio a ella tirada en el piso hace dos semanas, aunque Nana toda la vida le contó historias de cambia formas.

La mujer la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, era muy amable y cocinaba como lo mil demonios, le trajo ropa, ropa nueva, y cosas para el aseo personal.

Talia estaba levantándose de la cama, ese día iba a intentar cambiar otra vez, y si lo lograba se sanaría completamente, se paró frente a la cama y se concentró pensando en su lobo, en la forma de este, en su pelaje, en sus patas caminando en la tierra y en la sensación de esta. Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró su cuerpo, lo había conseguido, estaba en su forma lobo completa, al cien por cien.

Correteó por la pieza y saltó a la cama y comenzó a morder los cojines de pura alegría, sintió un ruido en la puerta y miró hacia esta, vio a Nana y a un Kevin agitado como si estuviese corriendo, miró de nuevo a la cama y vio el lío que había dejado.

Había pluma por todos lados y las mantas estaban rotas, se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y soltó el cojín que aun tenía colgando del hocico, y agacho las orejas.

Al segundo ya era una de nuevo, agarró una manta, la que tenía menos agujeros y se cubrió - _Lo siento... yo lo pagaré lo prometo._

- _No te preocupes Lía, son sólo un par de cojines y mantas, no es más comparado con la alegría de poder cambiar ¿cierto?_ -Nana era la mejor mujer que conocía, en su vida.

- _¡Sí, fue realmente gratificante poder cambiar otra vez! Tenía miedo de no poder hacerlo otra vez_ -miró Kevin que aun la miraba fijamente, se miró la manta creyendo que se le podía ver algo pero no había nada que se viera, volvió a mirarlo y este seguía mirándola con los ojos como plato. _-¿Qué le pasa?_ -le pregunto a   
Nana.

- _Quizá esta así por que te vio cambiar por primera vez o quizá porque te vio desnuda, no lo sé, pero se que tienes que tener cuidado donde cambias, mi niña_ -le sonrió Nana, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes, llevando a Kevin consigo.

\-------------------------------------

Llevaba seis meses en la casa de Nana y había salido un par de veces con ella, iban a algún supermercado, o tiendas, o sólo salían a pasear ahí, realmente no quería irse de la casa de Nana, pero tenía que volver a casa algún día.

En esos meses supo que Kevin vivía con Nana y que estudiaba negocios, y que le quedaban este y otro año más de carrera, a veces Kevin la llevaba a la Universidad para que conociera más gente y saliera de la casa, otras simplemente la llevaba para no ir sólo, ella iba feliz le agradaba Kevin, y le gustaba responder a todas las dudas que él tenia sobre el mundo sobrenatural.

Esperaba ansiosa la hora cuando Kevin llegaba, normalmente a las 9 de la noche los días que trabajaba, ella en los días así, aprendía diferentes cosas con Nana, ya sea algún plato nuevo o algo cosa que no sabía sobre su propio mundo.

Cosas como, ungüentos para curar envenenamientos por acónito, rituales sagrados para unir las almas de una pareja, aprendió la jerarquía de otros tipos de cambia formas.

Uno de esos días largos, donde esperaba ansiosa a que Kevin llegase del trabajo, le pregunto a Nana si sabía por que en las mandas de lobos los ojos rojos aparecían en otros miembros cuando son bebés.

- _Cuando un nuevo bebé nace en una manada, no importa de que tipo sea, la naturaleza lo prueba y le da el color de sus ojos, pero también respeta las jerarquías, el primogénito es el heredero de la manada por derecho, y el no tiene que pasar una prueba, pero la naturaleza es sabía, y cuando el primogénito no es capaz de llevar el peso de una manada busca en los siguientes hijos del Alfa y les da el poder sólo al que tiene la fuerza, por que ella sabe que el primogénito no podrá._

 _-Nana no quiero tener hijos, nunca, no quiero darle esa carga a nadie_ -le respondió Talia sería.

 _-Pero mi niña tienes que se un Alfa primero para que eso pase, ahora no te preocupes_ -Nana le acarició la pierna con cariño y Talia rompió a llorar contándole todo lo que había pasado con su hermano.

- _Mi niña, mi pobre chica, tan frágil y con una carga tan pesada_ -era todo lo que Nana le decía mientras la mecía en un abrazo y lloraba junto a ella.

\---------------------------------------

Talia estaba trabajando en un local de comida rápida, que estaba cerca de la casa de Nana, ya no quería seguir viviendo a expensas de Kevin y de Nana, ya llevaba un mes, y cada vez lo hacía mejor, y el dueño del local estaba contento con ella.

Algunos días Kevin llegaba de la sorpresa a buscarla, otros días llegaba Nana, y ella amaba que hicieran eso, se sentía parte de una familia una familia funcional, aunque eso no evitaba que extrañara a sus hermanos, los extrañaba tanto que dolía, pero sabia que estaba mejor aquí.

Estaba en una extraña relación con Kevin, se había besado un par de veces y toqueteado otras tantas, pero nunca hablaban de eso, solo seguían como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. Había días donde se tomaban de las mano a mientras caminaba y otros que simplemente iban uno al lado del otro, como hoy.

Ella no quería preguntar, no quería que todo se arruinara, le gustaba Kevin, de verdad que lo hacía, se veía en un futuro con él a su lado. Pero tenía miedo que él no pensará lo mismo.

Nana por supuesto que sabía lo que estaba pasando, ella se había convertido en su confidente, le contaba todo cuanto hacia, y ella le aconsejaba que hablara con Kevin, pero ella no podía.

Tampoco quería preguntarle por los padres de Kevin, sabía que era un tema delicado ya que nunca se hablaba de ellos en la casa, ni para las fiestas ni nada, sólo sabía que Kevin estaba estudiando negocios por obligación.

\-------------------------------------

Una mañana Nana no se levantó, ese día Talia no fue al trabajo, Nana no olía saludable como antes, pero no le dijo a Kevin para que se preocupa se por nada.

Talia hizo las cosas de la casa y le cocino a Nana, ella había despertado un par de veces esa mañana pero sólo para hablar incoherencias.

Estuvo así una semana, no se levantaba, no quería comer y había momentos que no sabía quien era, Talia había pedido permiso en el trabajo, pero era sólo por un par de días, así que lo más probable es que la hubiesen echado de este, pero no le importaba.

Kevin tampoco iba a la Universidad y por primera vez en casi nueve meses llamó a sus padres, y ellos dijeron que vendrían tan pronto como pudieran.

No llegaron suficiente pronto.

Nana los llamó y les dijo de que Abigail la estaba llamando, que su amiga la venía a buscar al fin, le dijo que no dejarán ir lo que tenían, no importaba cuanto les costase, a Kevin que siguiese luchando por lo que él quería no por lo que sus padres deseaban, a Talia le entregó una carta y le dijo que no tuviese miedo, se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa en su cara, cerro los ojos y Talia dejo de escuchar el latido de su corazón.

Ambos se abrazaron y lloraron arrodillados al lado de la cama de Nana, no supieron cuento tiempo estuvieron así, pero de separaron sólo para que Talia abriese la puerta a dos personas desconocidas, que supuso eran los padres de Kevin.

\---------------------------------------

Luego de la muerte de Nana, estuvieron un año más en la casa de ella y Kevin terminó sus estudios, ellos nunca hablaron de lo que tenían, pero no era necesario, ambos lo querían y ninguno lo iba a dejar.

Talia sólo se atrevió a abrir la carta dos meses después de la muerte de Nana.

_**Mi pequeña Lía, te escribo por que siento mi muerte llegar y no soy capaz de decirte esto, no puedo, ya no me quedan fuerzas.** _

_**Mi niña no tengas miedo, tu eres más fuerte de lo que crees, vuelve a tu manada, gobiernala, yo se que lo harás como una verdadera líder.** _

_**No tengas miedo al futuro, a tener hijos, ambas sabemos que serás una madre excelente y que sabrás enseñarles como manejar la carga sin que lo sea.** _

_**Ahora mi pequeña Lía hazme un favor y llévate a Kevin de aqui, de esta ciudad, hazlo feliz, yo se que él te ama, no lo dejes nunca, llevalo contigo.** _

_**Desde que te encontré supe que serías para él, supe que seria como una hija, supe que serías la luz de Kevin.** _

_**Con amor Nana.** _

Al reverso de la carta había un listado de manadas al las que le decía que fuera que aprendería mucho en ellas.

Y ella haría lo que Nana le había pedido, apenas Kevin salió de la Universidad con 23 años y ella con veintiuno se fueron de la ciudad, no vendieron la casa, pero la cerraron al completo.

Viajaron hacia la manada más cercana que era la de los linces que estaba a diecisiete horas en bus.

Estuvieron viajando por el país por tres años seguidos de manada en manada, aprendiendo cosas nuevas, conociendo personas, y haciendo contactos, Talia ya no era la joven que salio de Beacon Hills, ni Kevin el chico que no quería tomar decisiones duras en su vida, no ya no lo eran habían pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles, tuvieron que tomar decisiones importantes, de vida o muerte, claro que ya no eran los mismos.

Un año atrás se casaron de forma legal, e hicieron el ritual de unión de almas, Kevin le pidió que hicieran eso, ella acepto encantada, era lo único que ella había deseado, desde que supo de ese ritual, ahora eran un matrimonio de forma legal y sobrenatural, y era perfecto.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada lloro como hace mucho no lo hacia, seguía sin querer tener hijos, y se había cuidado tanto para no quedar embarazada, que nunca lo creyó posible, pero como una vez le dijo Nana "no puedes ir en contra del destino o de la naturaleza" cuando le contó a Kevin él estaba tan feliz que ella se vio sonriendo también, y vio todo de otra perspectiva, ambos decidieron que era hora de volver a Beacon Hills.

Luego de cinco años volvería a su pueblo.

**\----------**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno chicos aquí les dejo la segunda parte del especial lo iba a subir el miércoles, pero ando muy feliz, Super Junior saco su nuevo video, Black Suit, luego de dos años y yo soy súper fan desde los nueve años, osea desde hace diez años, es más ahora con las promociones de su disco no creo que duerma mucho, ya que por el cambio horario todo sale de noche, hay chicas estoy tan feliz que voy a explotar de felicidad y emoción se que quizá no les interese pero tenia que decírselo a alguien y solo los tengo a ustedes en este momento, así que solo ignorenme si quieren no me importa jajajajaj.
> 
> y por eso la subo hoy mismo, espero les guste besos.


	12. Chapter 12

Las vacaciones habían pasado, de una manera increíblemente triste y lentas, no entendía como había pasado, ni por qué ellos, y nadie le decía quiénes eran.

Era terriblemente frustrante no saber cuando hay personas que te importan involucradas, pero Talia había dicho que para ellos era más seguro no saber, que los protegería más, pero a él no le importaba correr peligro.

Por eso esa tarde recurrió a Peter, nunca creyó que lo haría pero ya no soportaba más la incertidumbre de no saber.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba ansioso, no tenia una buena sensación esa noche y se hizo peor en el momento que Erica, Boyd y Cora salieron a correr, caminaba de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, sabía que estaba que estaba poniendo a los lobos al límite con el olor que debía estar produciendo más la caminata constante y los chasquidos que hacia con su lengua, pero no le importaba, ni un poco, tenía una mala sensación en la boca del estomago, y eso lo ponía de mal humor e intranquilo.

 _-Puedes quedarte quieto_  -le gruño Derek de mal humor, no es que estuviese de buen humor en algún momento - _Eres molesto._

-No puedo -No le dijo nada más -estoy inquieto.

- _Eso lo podemos ver_ -esta vez fue Isaac quien habló  _-haz estado dando vueltas por la sala al menos una hora._

 _-Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy preocupado -_ se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a morderse las uñas.

 _-¿Por qué? -_ ahora Derek lo miraba fijamente.

 _-No lo sé_  -su tono era exasperado y casi enojado  _-Si lo supiese no estaría aquí ya abría ido a ver lo que sea se me preocupa._

 _-Siéntate_ -le ordenó el moreno.

 _-No quiero_ -le dijo devolviéndole la mirada a Derek. El lobo le iba a decir algo pero cualquier palabra se silencio al escuchar un aullido a lo lejos.

Ambos se miraron con pánico en los ojos, habían reconocido el aullido, era Erica, era lastimero como si estuviese pidiendo ayuda.

No necesito escucharlo de nuevo para salir corriendo de la casa seguido de los lobos, corrió a su Jeep y se subió, para echarlo a andar e ir hacia el lugar de donde venía el aullido.

Vio a los cuatro lobos que estaban en la casa, transformarse y correr detrás de Derek, que iba en su forma completa, Jer iba a su izquierda en su forma lobo, la más grande, e Isaac iba al lado derecho, Louis, que ni siquiera sabía que estaba en casa, iba atrás.

Él aceleró el auto y se metió en el camino hacia la profundidad del bosque, no sabía exactamente cuál era el lugar de donde venía el aullido pero si miraba hacia su izquierda podía ver a los lobos correr a toda velocidad por lo que pensaba que iba en la dirección correcta.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, habían marcas de sangre y se notaba que hubo una pelea en el lugar, pero no había rastro de los betas. Talia ya estaba ahí, no sabía de donde venía pero no importaba, ahora lo que importaba era que Talia estaba arrodillada siendo abrazada por Peter mientras repetía que se los han llevado.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado un mes y veinticinco desde eso, desde que ellos desapareciesen, y aun no tenían rastro de ellos, ni de sus secuestradores, Talia había ordenado expresamente que los betas se quedaran al margen de esto, dando como única excusa que incluso para ella, siendo un alfa de nacimiento, era dificil luchar contra esas personas. Kevin iba y venia, según Stiles tenia entendido que iba a hablar con alfas de las manadas vecinas, estaban haciendo una alianza mas fuerte, pero fuera lo que fuese a lo que se enfrentaban, debían ser muy fuerte por que solo tres manadas habían dado todo su apoyo.

Tanto Isaac como Derek eran sombras de lo que habían sido hace no mas de seis semanas, Isaac se veía ojeroso y mucho mas flaco de que era, y siempre estaba cansado, Derek por otro lado, estaba más huraño que antes, gritaba, y se descontrolaba por cualquier cosa, pero era completamente entendible, era su hermanas y sus betas los que habían desaparecido, Jer no salia de la casa a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, lloraba a diario, y Stiles lo abrasaba y lo consolaba, Stiles no lloro en ningún momento, necesitaba ser fuerte y no desmoronarse, si lo hacia estaba seguro que Jer lo vería todo oscuro y Mike se daría cuenta que los betas no estaban de vacaciones como le había dicho.

Peter por su parte había desaparecido las dos primeras semanas desde lo ocurrido, nadie sabia donde andaba o que estaba haciendo, pero no importaba habían cosas mas importantes que hacer que preocuparse por él.

<<<>>>

En el pueblo estaban pasando cosas extrañas, aun mas de lo normal, hace no mas que dos días, al inicio de clases, un ciervo desquiciado por el miedo había chocado con el auto de Lydia, si no lo hubiese visto el no lo habría creído, pero lo vio, por que iba solo a unos metros tras ellas, iba con Scott, y ella junto a Allison que la parecer había vuelto al pueblo, lo cual no sabia si era bueno o malo. Y ese ciervo no había sido el único incidente, al día siguiente una parvada de cuervos enloquecidos habían chocado con las ventanas del instituto y nos importo, la mayoría murió por el impacto los otros entraron en sala una vez los vidrios cedieron y comenzaron a atacar a los estudiantes y a la profesora que estaba con ellos, la señorita Jennifer. a él ni a Lydia les había pasado mucho pero habían chicos que tuvieron que ser llevados al hospital.

Y como si eso fuera poco, minutos antes de los cuervos Lydia le contó que Prada, su perrita, le había mordido el tobillo, y ambos concordaron que esto era por algo sobre natural, quizá lo mismo que había secuestrado a sus amigos. Esa misma noche su padre le contó lo que había visto en la veterinaria, de como los gatos de habían empujado contra las jaulas hasta quedar hechos papillas.

Había intentando hablar con Talia de pedirle que le explique que diablos estaba pasando, pero ella simplemente se negó, diciendo que no lo volvería a poner en peligro otra vez. Salio enojado de la mansión golpeando lasa puerta hasta llegar a su Jeep, luego lo intento con Derek y el ni siquiera necesito hablar, solo se limito a hacerle el famoso tatuaje a Scott y a obligarlo a él a sujetarlo. Se había dado por vencido, ni siquiera le dijeron donde estaba Isaac, pero la persona de quien menos lo espero le dijo donde encontrar la respuesta, y a donde tenia que ir para encontrarlo, Kevin.

<<<<>>>

Y aquí iba junto a Jer en su Jeep entrando a la parte mas mala de todo Beacon Hill buscando un edificio abandonado, por que ahí estaba Peter, o al menos eso le había dicho Kevin.

No tuvo que mirar dos veces para saber que ese era el lugar que Kevin le había descrito, todo en el edificio decía abandonado, entro sin mas, con Jer pisándole los talones, el lobo venia vestido de negro y tenia el entrecejo fruncido, era casi una copia de Derek, tanto que daba miedo, si no fuera por los pequeños detalles creería que eran gemelos, pero al menos servia para que las personas alrededor del edificio no se acercaran a ellos mio a su preciado Jeep.

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al sugerido piso que ahí estaba el Loft, según las indicaciones de Kevin,  pero antes de abrir ya tenia a Jer delante de el sujetando a Peter que se había lanzado para atacar.

Una vez ya calmado Peter le dejo entrar Stiles se sentó, sin siquiera pedir permiso. no le gustaba estar ahí, ni tampoco hablar con Peter.

- _Se a lo que viniste Stiles_  -dijo Peter sentándose en el sillón pequeño frente a el, en una posición relajada  _-Y no te lo diré tengo ordenes claras de Talia de mantener mi boca cerrada_  -La sonrisa de su cara no desaparecido en ningún momento.

 _-No creí que fueras de esos que siguieran ordenes_  -Stiles refunfuño.

 _-Oh, Stiles es que tu no conoces a mi hermana enojada -_ lanzo una carcajada ala aire - solo yo he tenido la dicha de verla en ese estado y es todo un espectáculo.

Stiles se levanto cabreado y camino hacia Jer, tomándolo del brazo -Vámonos, no ganaremos nada aquí.

Peter no se movió de su lugar , pero la sonrisa que tenia en la cara era tan grande que Stiles no entendía porque estaba tan feliz -Lamento no poder decirte que una manada de alfas tiene a los betas, pero ya sabes uno siempre debe obedecer a su alfa y yo debo dar el ejemplo, y mantener el secreto.

Stiles se giro tan rápido su cabeza que Jer se pregunto si se la había quebrado _-¡Una manada de alfas! ¿eso existe? -_

 _-¿De que me hablas?_ -le respondió Peter aun con la sonrisa en la cara, luego puso una expresión de sorpresa  _-¿Cómo te enteraste de ellos?_

A Stiles le salio una sonrisa y luego volvió a caminar hacia  la puerta con Jer del brazo.

Una vez en el auto Stiles rio a carcajada limpia junto con Jer -Extrañaba a este tío Peter- Dijo Jer entre risas y agarrándose el estomago.

Ya calmados Stiles hecho a andar el Jeep para salir de ese lugar de mala muerte, y se dirijo hacia su casa, esa noche tenia un cumpleaños, le había prometido a una chica, que había sido su compañera por un par de años que iría a su cumpleaños y Scott también estaba invitado, Jer había dicho que se quedaría a esperarlo en su casa junto con el Sheriff.

 _-¿Siempre fue así?_ -le pregunto a Jer.

- _Si, siempre decía que no nos encubría a mi y a Cora cuando hacíamos maldades, pero al final era el primero en tener una cuartada, o nos ayudaba en las ocurrencias de nosotros, una vez le rapamos las cejas a mi hermano y el dijo que había sido Derek, que lo había visto._ -Jer siguió contando anécdotas d las veces que Peter los había ayudado en sus niñatadas cuando eran pequeños hasta que llegaron a casa.  _-Aunque se que nunca volverá a ser como antes._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Un ser sobre natural que vuelve de la muerte no es norma, la naturaleza busca el equilibrio para suplir la vida que le fue arrebatada y como castigo a la persona que volvió, le quita un poco de cordura y le aumenta la maldad dentro de él, pero tío Peter esta luchando contra eso, lo puedo ver, así como también veo  como sus iris brillan en maldad en algunos momentos._

_-Entiendo, espera ¿eso quiere decir que los hermanos Winchester son malos ahora?_ \- por que por lo que había leído ellos había vuelto a la vida la menos una docena de veces.

_-No, ellos no, ellos no reviven por sus medios, ellos son revividos por un ente aun mas poderoso, por ende ellos no pierden nada, al contrario ganan experiencia._

_-Es decir, al ser revividos por la muerte, o no un Dios o por un ángel, ¿la naturaleza no busca equilibrio_? -Stiles no entendía nada.

-Si lo hace, al menos si un ángel los revive, cuando ellos viven un hombre de cualquier parte del mundo muere, es como si una persona que debe morir tal día y no lo hace alguien en otro lugar muere para suplir la falta, ¿entiendes? nosotros si quisiéramos podríamos pedirle mas tiempo al nementon, vivir por mas siglos de los que ya vivimos y el nos daría tiempo, pero entre mas tiempo pedimos mas nos desformamos por dentro y por fuera, nos volvemos salvajes y deseamos venganza de lo que no haya causado cualquier dolor en nuestra vida, creo que esa fue la razón de tío Pett para no pedirle tiempo al nementon,.

Stiles asintió procesando todo lo aprendió en ese momento, Jer bajo del auto y el lo siguió, todo lo que había dicho Jer tenia sentido, mucho, a decir verdad.

<<<<>>>

Estuvieron en su casa hasta las ocho, a esa hora Scott vino a buscarlo para que fueran a casa de Heather, se despidió de Jer y salio. Por el camino Stiles le contó todo lo que le había dicho Jer sobre mantener el orden de la naturaleza, y tuvo que darle una leve explicación de quienes eran los Winchesters,

Todo iba bien incluso cuando vio la mirada en los ojos de Scott, la mirada de no quiero estar aquí, discutieron un poco sobre lo mucho que el moreno necesitaba relajarse, aunque Stiles no era el indicado para decir eso, por que el tampoco quería estar ahí pero lo había prometido y el cumplía sus promesas por mucho que quisiera irse a su casa y pasar la tarde acompañando a Jer, no lo haría por que el era un hombre de palabra.

Y debió haberse ido cuando lo pensó, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, Heather estaba muerta, y el había sido el ultimo en verla porque  todo iba sobre ruedas, de hecho de maravilla, ella apenas lo vio lo beso y joder que el beso había estado bueno, era un chica bonita, con curvas y el era un adolescente hormonado de diecisiete años, su cuerpo reaccionaba hasta por un lápiz con curvas, por eso dijo _"Sí"_ cuando ella le pidió ir a buscar vinos abajo, por que sabia que no irían a eso, y definitivamente había corrido como un mamarracho cuando ella le dijo el lugar exacto donde estaban los condones, Y si estúpidamente pensó que ese día tendría suerte como si no supiese por experiencia que el no la tiene.

Ahora estaba afuera de la casa de la chica, con un grupo de chicos que no sabían lo que había pasado, y su padre tomándole una declaración, por que la chica que seria su primera vez estaba amarrada en un árbol con la garganta cortada y con sangre corriendo lentamente por todo su pecho. Cinco minutos, estaba seguro que no había demorado mas que eso buscando el maldito condón, y ahora ella estaba muerta.

 _-Eso es todo lo que se, papá_ -le dijo Stiles con la cabeza gacha y tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

 _-Esta bien, hijo_ -el sheriff acaricio su brazo queriéndole transmitir apoyo. - _Talia dijo que mandaría a alguno de los chicos a buscarte, te necesitaban para algo, ¿estas bien con eso? o ¿la llamo diciendo que sea para otro día?_ -le pregunto su papá aún acariciándole, aunque ahora era la espalda.

 _-No, esta bien, yo espero aquí, tu sigue con el trabajo._  -le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Scott se posiciono a su lado segundos después que su padre se marchase, a seguir con la declaraciones. No dijo nada, solo se acomodo a su lado, pegado a él, eso era lo que le gustaba de Scott, siempre intentaba hacerlo sentir bien.

 _-¿Por qué Derek esta aquí?_ -Scott pregunto. Stiles levanto la cabeza y en efecto, Derek estaba bajando del cámaro, y camino directamente hacia el Sheriff, intercambiaron unas palabras y luego lo miro a él y apunto al auto, indicándole que subiese.

 _-Talia me necesita y a mandado a Derek a buscarme, ve a casa_ -Stiles comenzó a andar hacia el cámaro, dándole una mirada al cuerpo de la chica. 

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se acomodo en el asiento, unos minutos después Derek ya estaba manejando hacia donde sea, pero no era hacia la mansión.

 _-No fue tu culpa_ -la voz de Derek llego hasta sus oídos, Stiles no respondió ni si, ni no. En cambio pregunto hacia donde iban _-A la veterinaria_  -respondió el moreno, luego hubo una pausa  _-Isaac a vuelto y trajo a Erica consigo, pero esta demasiado herida necesita atención medica urgente._

Ahora con mas atención Stiles miro a Derek -¿ _Por qué no están en el hospital?._

Él ceño de Derek se frunció a un más  _-Estaban ahí hasta ayer, pero -un silencio -Ellos los encontraron, sólo fue gracias a Melissa que ellos siguen vivo, ella nos llamó a Scott y a mi para que los fuéramos a buscar._

 _-¡Scott!_  -grito Stiles. - _¡Por qué yo no lo sabía!_

 _-Por qué nadie debe saber donde los pusimos_ -dijo Derek entre dientes - _Ni Scott, ni nadie más sabe que los tenemos, sólo ellos._

Stiles se relajó un poco al escuchar que no sólo se lo escondieron a él, si no que todos los demás también, al menos Jer tampoco lo sabia.

_-¿Y para que me necesitan a mi?_

_-No lo sé, mamá hablo a solas con Deaton y luego me pidió que te fuera a busca_ -dijo Derek estacionándose fuera de la veterinaria _-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con involucrarte en esto -Volvió a hablar el moreno bajándose del cámaro._

A Stiles le costo entender que se refería a el viniendo a la veterinaria pero cuando lo hizo bajo tan rápido como pudo y camino hacia Derek que ya estaba por entrar al lugar, y se le planto frente a él.

 _-¿Por qué?_ -tenia el ceño fruncido, ya estaba imaginándose la respuesta de Derek.

 _-Es peligroso_  -fue lo único que dijo el lobo.

 _-Todo lo ha sido desde que supe de ustedes, una cosa mas o una menos no importa, no me vengas con que es peligroso ahora -_ le dijo Stiles golpeando el pecho del lobo con su dedo indice - _Es por que me consideras muy débil ¿no es así?_  -le grito el ojimiel. Los ojos de Derek se abrieron una décima mas pero Stiles lo noto al igual que el casi imperceptible movimientos en sus cejas, Stiles dio un respiro de sorpresa  _-Es eso, de verdad crees que soy muy débil._

Iba a gritarles sus cinco verdades pero Peter apareció de la nada atrás de Derek - _La pareja tiene su primera pelea, que romántico_  -dijo Peter burlonamente  _-Oh, pero sigan por favor no se detengan por mi_  -dijo cuando vio que ambos, su sobrino y el humano lo miraban con odio pintado en el rostro _-Yo solo vengo a por que Talia me necesita así como necesita a Stiles._

Luego paso por el lado de ambos chicos y entro, Stiles volvió a mirar a Derek, la rabia salia de sus ojos como rayos lacers, pero se dio la vuelta y entro a la veterinaria, paso hacia la clínica y ahí vio a una Erica, estaba encima de una mesa de metal, tenia una sabana celeste que le cubría desde sus pechos hasta el muslo, si Derek no le hubiera dicho que estaba viva creería que estaba muerta, porque todo el color dorado de su piel se había ido para dejar un color plomizo enfermo, su pelo ya no tenia ni un poco de brillo, y su cara y cuerpo, eran un saco de huesos, no había musculo, ni grasa, solo piel y huesos, tenia cortes por todo su cuerpo, al menos en las partes visibles, los cuales no se estaban curando, no quería saber como estaba en las partes que estaban cubiertas por la sabana. 

Stiles sabia que su cara era de horro puro, y también que le estaba dando la razón a Derek cuando camino hacia atrás, esto era demasiado, acaba de ver a una chica degollada, la misma con la que iba a tener sexo esa noche y ahora veía a Erica mas muerta que viva. Una mano se poso en su hombro, y no necesito mirar para saber que era Derek, internamente se lo agradeció. Junto todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para caminar hasta el cuerpo de Erica, y con sumo cuidado le acaricio la cara, estaba helada, pero podía ver su pecho subir y bajar levemente.

Levanto la mirada y vio a Talia, Kevin, Deaton, Peter e Isaac mirándolo, el ultimo ay estaba con su ropa y su característica bufanda, se detuvo a observarlo mas fijamente, no había rastro de heridas en su cara pero las ojeras aun persistían, y sus ojos celestes estaban aguados. Él de risos solo necesito un asentimiento por parte de Stiles para caminar hacia él y romperse a llorar mientras el humano lo abrazaba.

<<<>>>

Peter miraba toda la escena desde una esquina, apoyado en la pared, él había venido por que Talia se lo había pedido, aun no sabia por qué, pero no le importaba, ver la dinámica de Stiles con los otros miembros de la manada le resultaba interesante.

Había visto a Isaac el día anterior cuando los trajeron del hospital y el chico en ningún momento demostró debilidad, ni siquiera cuando compartió un abrazo con Derek, lo cual había sido lo mas extraño de ver, dada la personalidad que ahora tenia su sobrino, pero apenas vio a Stiles sus ojos, comenzaron a lagrimear, y su olor cambio a uno de tristeza y desolación.

Talia le había dicho lo bien que el chico se había acoplado a la manda, pero incluso viéndolo interactuar de vez en cuando con la manada, nada había sido como esto, nunca había visto a un lobo dejarse llevar por las emociones solo porque alguien le dio, por así decirlo, permiso. Y por supuesto no le paso desapercibido la acción de Derek, no la de su mano, sino la admiración absoluta que apareció en sus apenas Stiles abrazo a Isaac y le decía palabras de consuelo.

<<<>>>

Luego del emotivo momento y de que Isaac se calmase un poco, pero no se separase de Stiles, Talia se acerco a Stiles para pedirle que hiciese un menjunje.

 _-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo_? -no es que no quisiese hacerlo pero no sabia como y tampoco entendía por que no lo hacia Deaton.

- _Deaton dice que tu tienes algo que lo hará funcionar, él lo intento ya pero no funciono y yo no puedo hacerlo por que la receta contiene acónito amarillo_ -Talia respondió sin mas.

 _-¿Cómo algo que no funciono cuando lo hizo él_  -dijo peguntando al Druida - _Va a funcionar si lo hago yo? y ¿si contiene acónito amarillo no sera letal también para_ \- se callo al recordar el libro que la misma Talia le había regalado esa navidad, donde decía que el acónito amarillo podía ser tan letal como curativo si se juntaba con las platas correctas.

 _-Después del incendio_ -dijo Talia mirando a Stiles fijamente - _Le pedí a Deaton si podía revisar los círculos que Kate había hecho al rededor de la casa_  -hizo una pausa y miro a Deaton.

 _-Los círculos no fueron hechos solo de acónito, Stiles, estaban hecho de diferentes sustancias, como el musgo sagrado que solo crece a la luz de la luna llena, que es letal para cualquier cambiaformas, o la hierba de gato, y otras mas -_ Deaton hablaba de forma pausada y serena como siempre, cosa que exasperaba a Stiles en sobre manera, quería llegar al punto ya.

_-Ya y eso tiene que importarme ¿por qué?._

- _Lo que quiero decir, Stiles, es que cualquier persona puede crear un circulo  des plantas y afectarían a los cambiaformas de igual manera, pero no cualquier humano puede romperlas, y tu no solo rompiste uno, lo cual consume demasiada energía, tu rompiste siete círculos, Stiles, y yo no podría haber roto ninguno -_ Stiles aún no entendía el punto al que Deaton quería llegar, pero por la expresión de Peter era algo grande - _Stiles, tienes un poder muy grande, no se si mágico, pero lo tienes y estoy seguro que si haces el remedio siguiendo mis instrucciones Erica estará en pie de aquí  a dos días._

Stiles asintió aun procesando la información que había recibido, tenia poderes, era como una especie de superman ahora, y podía ayudar a Erica a sanar así que se arremango el suéter que llevaba se puso manos a la obra.

Mientras él seguía las instrucciones de Deaton, con Kevin supervisándolo todo y de vez en cuando revisando a Erica; Peter hablaba con Talia y Derek, mientras un Isaac negaba con la cabeza, estaban hablando tan bajo que no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían.

Habían pasado dos horas y Stiles iba por su tercer intento, los otros simplemente parecía vomito de león, y según Deaton no estaba transmitiendo su "magia" por así decirlo, y no entendía como quería que transmitiera nada si apenas horas atrás había descubierto que la tenia.

En el rincón donde los lobos seguían conversando en susurros y ahora Isaac había dejado de negar, ahora se veía derrotado. Un golpe fuerte, que no supo de donde provino, hizo que el tuvo de ensayo con la mezcla se cayera de sus manos y colapso.

 _-¡No puedo_! -grito Stiles tirándose al piso - _Ya lo he intentado tres veces y no puedo, simplemente te equivocaste Deaton, yo no tengo nada, lo del incendio solo fue un golpe de suerte nada mas_ -apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas y se abrazo las piernas.

Unos minutos después sintió a alguien sentándose a su lado, no levanto su cabeza, y tampoco hablo.

 _-Sabes que para Erica eres Batman, ¿cierto?_ -escucho la voz de Derek.

 _-Lo dice solo para molestarme_  -fue la escueta respuesta que le dio Stiles.

_-No para ella realmente eres como Batman, se lo dijo a Boyd una vez que él le pregunto, le dijo que lo eras desde que le habías pegado al chico que subió uno de sus ataques, siempre supo que habías sido tu, pero nunca supo como agradecerte el gesto._

_-¿Por que me estas diciendo esto? -_ pregunto el ojimiel levantando la cabeza para mirar a Derek, dándose cuenta que no había nadie más además de una Erica moribunda y ellos dos.

- _Nadie piensa que eres débil, ni siquiera yo, hubo un tiempo en que lo pensé, no te voy a mentir, claro que pensé que eras débil, pero no por que seas humano, si no porque siempre te dejabas que algún compañero la tomará contigo_  -Derek se calló por unos minutos, le estaba costando horrores hablar - _Pero ahora lo sé_ -miró a Stiles que también lo miraba expectante  _-Tu eres el integrante más fuerte de mi manada, el más valiente y quizá el más estúpido -_ dijo riendo.

Stiles no supo que decir, nunca espero que Derek le dijese eso, a pesar de la última parte, siempre creyó que Derek lo veía como alguien débil y luego de que Gerard lo tomase como "prisionero" lo confirmó, si alguien de afuera lo veía como el miembro débil ya se imaginaba como lo veía Derek, y ahora el le decía como si nada todos esos halagos y sonreía de manera sincera mientras lo miraba.

Él no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, como no sonreírle cuando Derek por primera vez le mostraba una sonrisa como esa, mostrando sus dientes de conejo y esas arrugitas alrededor de los ojos, los cuales brillaban de un verde intenso; se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que se veía Derek sonriendo, parecía otra persona totalmente diferente, y le gusto lo que vio, le gusto un Derek sonriente, y se dio cuenta de como latía su corazón de rápido, era como si le estuviese dando un ataque de pánico sólo que no estaba teniendo uno.

Sólo estaba mirando a Derek sonreír nada más, no había nada que le causase eso además de la sonrisa de Derek, y le dio miedo saber la razón de eso.

 _-Pues claro que lo soy, ¿es que te haz dado cuenta hasta ahora?_ -le dijo con su típico tono entre sarcástico y feliz, no quería dejar de ver esa sonrisa pero si seguía viéndola no sabia lo que era capas de hacer.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hizo el maldito remedio y Erica esta reaccionando bien, más lento de lo esperado pero bien, se estaba quedando en la casa del veterinario ya que si se iba a cualquier otra casa los Alfas sabrían que estaba viva, en cambio Deaton aseguró que su casa estaba hecha a prueba de hombres lobos y que nadie podía entrar sin autorización.

Ese mismo día luego de hacer la medicina, Peter le metió las garras en el cuello a Isaac contra su voluntad, bueno no realmente, Isaac le dio permiso pero no era lo que realmente quería, es más nadie quería las garras de Peter en su cuello pero era algo que debía hacerse.

¿Por qué no lo hacia Talia? Facil Peter había aprendido a hacer eso con las garras mucho antes que ella y aún sin ser un alfa, siendo que eso sólo los Alfas podían hacerlo. Y también por eso de la precisión y la fuerza mental que se necesitaba era bastante amplia y uno tenia que ser muy macabro para invadir la mente de otra persona. En fin Peter parecía la persona perfecta para eso.

Y lo era por que cuando Derek iba quitarle a Isaac, por que el beta daba gemidos de dolor, Peter le dijo que no, que había encontrado algo, y según lo que Kevin le estaba explicando Peter debería estar perdido en la mente de Isaac y no darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Y gracias a Peter supieron que a la siguiente Luna llena, que era en tres días, soltarían a los betas que quedaban, Cora y Boyd, también vio una parte del lugar lo cual era una gran pista, la más grande que tenían además de las marcas que Lydia y Allison tenían en sus muñecas, que según Derek no eran nada.

También dijo algo sobre un tal Deucalion, y Stiles vio a Kevin tensarse cuando Peter dio el nombre, Deucalion era el Alfa de los Alfas, y estaba planeando algo, algo grande.

<<<>>>

Quedaba un día para Luna llena y aún no sabían donde estaba el lugar que Peter describió, y la mercenaria que Peter había contratado para que acompañase a Isaac había desaparecido del mapa.

Stiles estaba en su cama leyendo información en la red, cosas sobre lunas llenas y efectos sobre hombres lobo, lo cual era ridículo pues tenía a una manada completa y podría preguntarles cualquier cosa, pero sólo revisaba por si las moscas. Cuando lo sintió llegar.

Ese pequeño cosquilleo en la piel, que le avisaba cuando Derek estaba cerca, no sabia cuando comenzó pero ya estaba bastante acostumbrado. Como también lo estaba a que Derek apareciese de la nada y subirse a su techo.

De hecho había momento en que eso le molestaba, que lo cuidaban como aún bebe, porque no podía ni masturbarse, esos chuchos escucharán todo, y él no era lo que podía decir silencioso, en absoluto.

Pero eso ya lo tenia cubierto, sólo tenía que ir a casa de Scott y ya tal como la ultima vez.

Stiles estaba viendo porno como cada miércoles por la noche, estaba en medio de una de las mejores corridas de su vida, bueno no realmente, cuando siente el cosquilleo en la piel, y mil mierdas, cerró la laptop se subió los pantalones y salió de su cuarto rumbo a la puerta principal, camino hacia el Jeep y antes de subirse miró con odio a Derek que estaba sentado en su techo y ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Partió a la casa de Scott, una vez ahí, sacó su llave y entró a la casa subió al cuarto de Scott que estaba sentado en su cama leyendo algo sobre palabras extrañas.

 _-¿Esta Derek aquí?_  -Le pregunto, su amigo tomó una bocanada de aire y luego negó con la cabeza.

 _-Ponte audífonos o algo, por que usaré tu baño_ -y entró al cuarto de baño junto con su laptop, dejando a Scott con la boca abierta.

Sip sólo tenía que ir a casa Scott y masturbarse si quería, su amigo no diría nada por que el no sabe lo que no es tener privacidad.

Aunque ese día era diferente a esos que quería masturbarse, al completo, ese día le pareció estúpido que Derek se quedará la noche afuera cuando lo podría cuidar mejor desde dentro y también estaría más cómodo.

Por eso se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la ventana para abrirla y sacar su cabeza y la mitad de su torso para poder ver a Derek sentado arriba del techo.

-Hey grandulon, ven entra aquí -le gritó, Derek sólo le negó con la cabeza -que entres, no quiero que mi papá me pregunte otea vez por que estabas en el techo -Derek algo una ceja, ahora mirando en su dirección -Si, lo sé, las vecinas son unas metidas -le respondió Stiles a la pregunta implícita.

Derek lo pensó un poco, y luego se levantó para saltar ágilmente sobre una rama del abro que había frente a su ventana, Stiles volvió volvió meter su cuerpo en la habitación para dejarle la entrada libre a Derek.

Derek entró y se quedó parado al lado de la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, Stiles volvía a su cama a la posición que había estado anteriormente.

Derek no se movió en quince malditos minutos, parecería una estatua sino fuera por que movia la cabeza mientras observaba su habitación como si fuera la primera vez que entraba en ella.

 _-¿Quieres acomodarse en algún lugar? Me tienes de los nervios quedándote ahí parado como estúpido -_ le dijo Stiles  _-Es más ¿haz cenado siquiera?_  -miro su reloj eran las nueve de la noche, lo más probable es que Derek halla venido directo de lo que sea que sea que estuviese haciendo antes.

No espero respuesta de Derek por que sabía que no llegaría, y si seguía mirándolo su corazón se desbocaría y él definitivamente no quería eso, diablos necesitaba hablar con alguien y Jer no era una opción, su amigo estaba tan preocupado por Cora y Boyd, no es que él no estuviese preocupado igual, pero a Jer se la ganaban la pena y los nervios; extrañaba tanto a Cora ella podría decirle que le pasaba exactamente, él sabia lo que era pero no quería admitirlo, ni siquiera a si mismo, y Cora se lo restregaría en la cara, extrañaba a esa Cora que se burlaba de estas cosas y al Jer alegre que la seguía para todo.

Stiles camino a la puerta de su habitacion y salio, cuando ya iba bajando las escaleras le gritó a Derek que lee siguiera.

Le dijo que se sentará en la mesa y comenzó a preparar la cena, hizo  bistec de vacuno con huevos y puré, no sabia donde lo había escuchado pero era el platillo favorito de Derek.

Cuando estuvo listo le sirvió la comida le entregó los servicios, Derek lo miro sorprendido.

 _-Cuando termines me dices que tal esta_  -Stiles le sonrió, sabía que Derek estaba nervioso, en un día más podría recuperar a su hermana y a su beta, pero sólo sucedería si encontraban el lugar correcto.

Peter había dicho que era un lugar abandonado, un banco específicamente, no recordaba ningún banco que hubiese quebrado en Beacon Hills, y de ser así su padre tendría que saber algo, levantó la cabeza y miro a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos por su nuevo descubrimiento, pero al verlo disfrutar tanto de la comida decidió no decírselo, al menos hasta que terminará de comer. Además tenía que averiguar primero si su padre sabía algo.

Saco su celular del bolsillo y le mandó un mensaje a Scott para que fuese a hablar con su padre.

 _-¿Isaac te contó lo que les hizo a los gemelos?_  -le pregunto Stiles a Derek unos minutos después no soportando el silencio.

 _-No_ -dijo mirándolo, dejando de lado el plato vacío.

 _-¿Recuerdas que los gemelos lo habían encerrado en un cuarto de limpieza muy pequeño junto a Allison? No se que es peor que te encierren en una habitación pequeña y que tu seas claustrofóbico o que te encierren siendo claustrofóbico junto a la chica que te ensarto tres flechas hace no mucho_  -se detuvo a tomar aire - _la cosa es que Isaac quería venganza y no halló nada mejor que entrar la motocicleta de Aiden, si mal no recuerdo, al pasillo donde estábamos teniendo clases, Ethan se dio cuenta de que era un trampa e intento detenerlo pero ya sabes como es de impulsivo Aiden, aún no entiendo como Lydia puede salir con él, entiendo a Dani por que Ethan parece más centrado y accesible pero no Aiden, bueno la cosa es que Aiden salió de la sala e Isaac estaba ahí sentando en su moto, y antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada la aceleró y se bajo de ella dejando el espacio libre para que el estúpido lobo se sentase en su moto y la profesora saliese y lo mandase a dirección_ -Stiles dio una carcajada y Derek no pudo evitar sonreír mientras menea la cabeza. _-Se que es una niñatada pero les funcionó e Isaac ya se siente realizado._

 _-Claro -_ le respondió Derek -¿ _no te molesta que Lydia salga con Aiden? -_ sabía que Stiles estaba enamorado de Lydia desde hace años y no es que lo espiase por que Stiles nunca lo escondió.

 _-Claro que me molesta, esta con unos de los alfas y es peligroso, pero a ella le da simplemente los mismo_  -dijo Stiles frunciendo el ceño y moviendo la manos en señal de frustración  _-Es una chica demasiado buena para un asesino como Aiden._

 _-Alguien como tu_ -aseguro Derek.

 _-No, claro que no_  -Stiles sonrió pequeñito  _-Yo soy demasiado poco para ella, ella necesita algo grande, alguien la cuide y las proteja, quizás antes te hubiese dicho que yo soy la persona perfecta pero ahora se que ella se merece algo mucho mejor que yo._

 _-Ella seria muy afortunada si te tuviese, cualquiera lo seria_ -Derek dijo muy serio para luego levantarse y llevar su plato al fregadero _-Tu padre llego._

Stiles aun estaba sentado procesando las palabras de Derek.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres semana había pasado desde que habían sacado a Cora y Boyd de banco abandonado, que gracias a información que su padre le dio pudieron dar con la locación del banco, obviamente a el no lo dejaron ir, lo podrían tomar como rehén y arruinar todo, y él a regañadientes hizo caso, se quedo junto a Kevin, Leti y Lydia en la mansión, y para su pesar Peter los estaba custodiando, bueno eso fue hasta que el lobo comenzó a analizar la situación y se dio cuenta que era una trampa, los betas llevaban mas de tres meses sin ver la luna llena y ahora cuando la vieran se descontrolarían totalmente, y su sed de matar seria tan grande que nadie los podría parar.

Stiles llamo a todos los que andaban rescatando a los chicos y nadie absolutamente nadie le contestado y no le quedo mas remedio que el mismo ir a avisarles. Llego tarde. Ya estaban descontrolados peleando contra la manada, ni siquiera el rugido de Derek los detuvo, y de un momento a otro, se escaparon y corrieron hacia la ciudad. Todos sabían a que iban, por lo que los siguieron los más rápido posible, pero no lograban detenerlos, estaban demasiado fuera de si mismos, no los reconocían para nada.

Stiles temía que llegase Chris y decidiera matarlos, pero no paso, no los mato si no que ayudo a que los guiaran a las calderas del instituto y ahí Derek se encerró junto a ellos, todos estuvieron desacuerdo con ese plan y Stiles fue el primero en hacerlo notar, pero Talia dijo que no había otra forma, así que nadie mas replico a pesar de estar disconformes.

Lo peor de todo es que la profesora nueva Jennifer estaba dentro, no entendía por que, pero lo estaba, que persona en su sano juicio se metía por voluntad propia en las viejas calderas de la escuela, ¿esas que parecían que explotarían en cualquier momento?, gracias a dios que Talia conocía suficientemente bien las calderas como para saber por donde sacar a la profesora.

Los demás se fueron a la mansión, el se quedo junto a Jerome e Isaac en la única puerta visible que daba a las calderas, esperando a que la luna desapareciera y poder sacar a Derek de ahí y curarlo, al menos eso era lo que haría Stiles, estaba seguro que cada uno estaba ahí por una razón diferente. Al amanecer sitio un golpe en la puerta y lo abrió al instante después que Jer le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Derek apareció es su visión al segundo después, con una playera toda rajada y con trozos de piel menos, los brazos desformados por los garrazos que debió haber recibido durante casi ocho horas, lo alcanzo a agarrar antes de que Derek se fuese de bruces contra el piso, miro por encima del Derek y vio a Boyd y a Cora tirados en el piso, no sabia si estaban inconscientes, o dormidos, aunque en este momento estaba feliz por saber que estaban de vuelta con ellos, ya luego los iría a abrazar como es debido por el momento solo llevaría Derek al Jepp para luego ir a la mansión.

 _-Ustedes lleven a los chicos yo me encargo de Derek_  -dijo mirando a los chicos, que aun no reaccionaban, como si no creyeran que estaban viendo a Derek tan destrozado físicamente - _Estoy seguro que Talia mando algún coche para llevar a los chicos a la mansión._

Una vez en la mansión intentaron ayudarle a llevar a Derek a su habitación y a curarlo pero el dijo que simplemente no necesitaba ayuda y quizá dio una mirada furiosa, ya que nadie volvió a insistir. Le costo un demonio subir los tres piso con Derek medio inconsciente, pero lo logro, una vez ya en su habitación lo acomodo en su cama y comenzó a sacarlo los trozos de playera que quedaban, luego fue a buscar un cuenco con agua y muchas toallas.

Le limpio todas las heridas, le corto, con mucho asco, todos los pesados de piel que colgaban, y luego le hecho un menjunje que tenia en la habitación de Cora, uno que había hecho no hace mucho siguiendo las instrucciones del libro MSS, para que las heridas de sus brazos, torso y cara sanaran mas rápido. y funciono por que dos horas después ya no quedaban marcas de garras en el cuerpo ni cara del lobo, y Stiles solo ahí pudo dormir.

<<<>>>

Ahora el problema no eran solo la manada de Alfas sino también un asesino loco, que estaba haciendo sacrificios, y Heather había sido la primera de todas, luego de ella le siguieron dos mas, otra chica que estaba con su novia de campamento y un chico que estaba haciendo guardia en una piscina, los tres eran vírgenes, al ultimo lo encontró Lydia, nadie cómo ni por qué, lo importante es que los tres cuerpos tenían las mismas marcas de mutilación y la garganta cortada. 

Deaton les dijo que ese ritual solo podía ser hecho un Darach, que era el ser maligno en el que se convierte aun druida cuando debió haber muerto pero no lo hizo, y que los mas probable sea el ex druida de alguien de la mandada de Alfas, pero no podía estar seguro de cual en especifico. al menos le había dado la suficiente información como para que Stiles este histérico ya que el era virgen y humano, y un imán para lo malo.

 _-Yo quiero divertirme, Scott, en muchos lugares, muchas veces y en posiciones diferentes_  -le dijo Stiles en los camerinos de lacross, haciendo referencia que podría ser unos de los chicos que podría morir en cualquier momento, no dándose cuenta que alguien los estaba escuchando.

 _-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso_  -escucho la voz de Dani en su espalda, demasiado cerca de si oído, se dio vuelta para mirar incredulamente a Dani, quien lo miro de arriba a bajo y luego le sonrió para irse.

Stiles miro a Scott quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

<<<>>>

No le dejaban ver a Cora, ni Boyd y Erica aun estaba con Deaton, según Talia los dos betas aun no estaba en pleno control por que era mejor no correr riesgos, pero que luego podría ir a verlos, Derek estaba completamente bien, es mas estaba excelente, y podría decirse que en cierto punto feliz aun que su cara fuera tan inexpresiva como siempre, pero Stiles notaba que andaba mas relajado y su ceño estaba menos fruncido.

Pero todo ese relajo se acabo cuando Deucalion le mando una citación, en un lugar en medio de la nada, pidiéndole que fuese solo y que él también iría solo, lo cual era un a gran mentira todos lo sabían, por eso idearon un plan, el cual también contaba con Chris pero no con Allison, aunque esta ayudo aun más de lo que ella esperaba.

A Stiles e le pido que hiciese sobres para esconder la esencia de todos menos de Derek, y el hizo la mas fuerte que encontró en el libro, fue la mejor jugada que pudieron hacer, por que pillaron a todos los alfas por sorpresa, ya justo como había pensado era obvio que Deucalion no iría solo, él estaba escondido en la parte de arriba del antiguo mall, tenia prohibido salir de ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia, y diablo que seguiría esa orden a como de lugar. pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando el alfa llamado Ennis lo saco del lugar dispuesto a negociar con Derek.

Ese fue el error de Ennis, apenas abrió su bocota para llamar la atención de Derek, se vio con dos lobos encima de él, Derek y Jerome, en su forma mas grande, podría decir que literalmente lo hicieron picadillo, al menos hasta el punto que Stiles vio por que luego Cora lo saco de ahí, en contra de su voluntad obviamente.

Por lo que supo después, Ennis había muerto a manos del propio Deucalion, en la veterinaria de Deaton, ya que lo considero demasiado débil como para pertenecer a la manada, debido a que un alfa joven y un beta había logrado dejarlo fuera de combate.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek no estaba, había desaparecido luego de la lucha, realmente desapareció luego de caer junto con Kali desde el primer piso la nivel tres del subterráneo. Scott, Isaac, Boyd, y Erica creían que estaba muerto, el simplemente no sabia que pensar, no encontraron el cuerpo, pero la caída había sido larga, pero Kali estaba viva. Realmente no podía pensar ahora.

Iban en un autobús a un encuentro de institutos, y Scott estaba herido y no se estaba curando por voluntad propia, por alguna razón se sentía culpable de lo que sea que le había pasado a Derek, y cada vez se estaba poniendo peor, y agregándole a un Boyd que lo único que quería era atacar a los gemelos que iban unos asiento mas adelante, e Isaac que parecía cachorro abandonado, Stiles estaba al limite. Hasta que su celular vibro. 

Era un mensaje de un numero desconocido, lo abrió.

_**Tienes que cocerlo.** _

_**A.E**._

Era lo único que ponía el mensaje, miro a todos lados en el autobús, hasta que llego a Ethan que estaba a lado de Dani, le guiño. A.E. claro pensó Stiles, alfa Ethan. Ahora como jodidos lo cocían, estaba en un autobús y no tenia hilo, ni aguja. Miro hacia el auto que venia detrás de ellos y llamo a los pasajeros de mismo.

-Hey, Allison, tienes hilo y aguja, Scott no se esta curando y alguien me dijo que tenia que cocerlo, así que pensé que como ustedes venían detrás de nosotros, siguiéndonos podrían conseguirse un poco antes de la parada a los servicios. -sin mas les corto y luego las saludo por la ventana.

<<<<>>>>

Ethan tenia razón, luego que lo cociesen y Stiles bitara el silbato con acónito del profesor Finstock, Scott se curo como por arte de magia, decidió que luego le preguntaría Ethan por su muestra de humanidad.

Se quedaron en un motel de carretera de mala muerte, que casi los hace morir a todos, entre Lydia, Allison y él salvaron a todos los lobos incluyendo a los alfas, pero le ayudo a darse cuenta de cuan importante era Scott para él después de todo, y que estaba dispuesto a morir por su amigo sin pensarlo dos veces.

A la mañana siguiente el profesor les aviso que la Junta se había cancelado lo que hizo a Stiles pensar si realmente había una, o solo era el método del Darach para matarlos a todos de una.

Volvieron Beacon Hills y Derek aún no aparecía.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek despertó en el Loft casi completamente curado, no sabia como había llegado ahí, el solo recordaba estar arrastrándose los mas lejos de Kali, antes de que la loba despertara, tenia todos su huesos quebrados, dándole a entender la magnitud del golpe, en cierto punto vio a la profesora de Cora, la misma que estaba en las calderas, acercarse a él y tomarlo con un poco de dificultad y sacarlo del lugar, después tenia leves destellos de el llegando al loft siendo llevado por la mujer, y siendo curado, cocido y limpiado.

Intento levantarse de la cama que habían dejado hace meses en ese lugar y que nadie nunca había ocupado, pero un manos delicada lo hizo volver a recostarse.

 _-Aun no estas curado completamente, debes recostarte, incluso si tienes algo que hace que te cures mas rápido sigues siendo humano_ -era la voz de esa mujer, de la profesora, Derek voltio su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde venia la voz, para encontrarla.

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?_  -preguntó.

 _-Solo un par de días, has despertado de ves en cuando pero no completamente_  -le respondió. 

Derek volvió a levantarse esta vez la chica no se lo impidió, - _Gracias, por cuidarme_.

 _-No hay de que_  -la mujer le sonrió, debía tener su edad o al menos eso aparentaba, pero si ya era profesora debía ser mayor, quizá de la edad de Laura. _-Cualquier persona querría cuidarte_ -una carcajada salio de la garganta de la mujer.

Derek no pudo evitar sonreír, si la miraba bien, la mujer era realmente hermosa, tenia un piel pareja unos labios carnosos, ojos brillantes, e incluso tenían el mismo tipo de dientes. Antes de darse cuenta la mujer ya estaba a horcajadas sobre él besándolo, y él respondía al beso, mientras paseaba sus grandes manos por el delicado cuerpo. La mujer comenzó a mover su caderas sobre él y Derek en un solo movimiento la dejo abajo, sin dejar de besarla.

 _"Esta sera mi noche_ ", pensó Derek


	13. Chapter 13

_"_ _Esta sería su noche", pensó Derek_.

Derek le había quitado la playera, a aquella mujer de la cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre pero no le podía importar menos, luego comenzó a hacerle un camino de chupones por el abdomen, le molestaba que la mujer gimiera tanto, pero no diría nada, si ella se estaba entregando en bandeja él no diría nada, siguió hasta llegar a su cadera y desabotonó el pantalón del pantalón de ella, y luego volvió a su boca, luego de un par de besos bajo a besar su cuello, e inhaló para sentir su olor, y lo que olió lo atonto, era esa esencia que sólo podía oler cuando Stiles estaba dormido, ese aroma que lo atontaba, se separa un poco de ella y sacudió la cabeza.

Ella quizá no se dio cuenta por que comenzó a besarle el pecho mientras hacia que él se apoyase en la cama para subirse otra vez sobre él.

Una vez de nuevo a la carga volvió a oler el cuello de ella, y  la esencia estaba en menor medida, y debajo de ella había en cambio otro olor, uno demasiado dulce, empalagoso, tanto que tuvo que alejarse se su cuello.

Ella se lanzó a su boca y al responder el beso un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

Stiles teniendo el ataque de pánico en el Jeep y él besándolo para que se detuviese. Luego otro vino, uno que no había recordado hasta ahora, un Stiles a su lado mientras hacia algo, limpiándolo quizás, mientras le murmuraba que estaría bien, que él era fuerte y que saldría de esta como siempre lo hacia.

Derek abrió los ojos casi al punto de salirseles de las cuencas, sacó a la mujer de encima de un sólo movimiento. Había inhalado profundamente y se dio cuenta de que el olor a Stiles no venia de ella, sino que este la cubría y había mas en otro lugar.

- _Vete_.

- _Pero qué_ \- grito la mujer.

 _-¡Solo vete! -_ rugió Derek.

La mujer lo miro con odio y tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta del loft, Derek comenzó a caminar por el loft levantando cada mueble, papel, e incluso la madera de las paredes, hasta llegar a la cama, la levantó y lo encontró. Un frasco aromatizante, lo abrió y ahí estaba un pequeño potecito con un líquido amarillo, lo olió más de cerca y el olor a Stiles le choco, lleno sus pulmones.

Tomó unos vaqueros de repuesto que tenía en el loft en caso de, y una playera verde musgo y salió de él loft camino a la mansión.

No podía entender como podían sacar la esencia de una persona y hacerla liquida y lo otro ¿de adónde lo había sacado ella?.

Y cómo el de dio cuenta, rayos ni siquiera sabía como él mismo se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal en todo, quizá fue la esencia de Stiles en el aire yen el cuerpo de la mujer o los recuerdos del chico, o quizá fue la puntada en el cuello, o puede que allá sido todo en conjunto.

Corrió casi treinta minutos hasta llegar ala mansión, antes de dar un paso en la entrada la puerta se abrió y una Cora junto a una Laura se tiraron encima de él.

Alcanzó a atrapar el frasco antes de caer al suelo junto sus hermanas, mientras reía, y ellas lloraban de felicidad a verlo sano y salvó. Dejó el frasco a un lado y abrazo a ambas al mismo tiempo, y un minuto después Mike estaba encima de los tres riendo feliz por haber podido saltar sobre ellos.

Luego de unos minutos logró salir de debajo de sus hermanas, y de los abrazos dados por su familiares. No creyó haberlos preocupado tanto, pero estaba equivocado, su papá le hizo jurar que nunca más les haría eso, desaparecer por días luego de una pelea do de aparentemente estaba mal herido, él sólo asintió, pues no sabía si iba a ser capas de cumplir lo que su papá le pedía.

 _-Mamá tenemos que hablar_ -le dijo Derek ahora serio.

Talia igual de seria que él le hizo un gesto para que fuesen a la biblioteca.

- _Sabré si alguien está escuchando_ -advirtió Derek antes de entrar en la casa, mientras tomaba la esencia, mirando directamente a Peter. No es que pudiesen escuchar solo con el oído lobuno, pero Peter siempre se las igneaba para escuchar lo que no debía.

 _-¡_ _Sobrinito_ _, yo jamás haría eso, como se te ocurre!_ -dijo Peter con falsa indignación.

Derek sólo lo miro de manera fría y siguió siguió su madre hacia la biblioteca.

Una vez dentro, Talia se sentó en unos de los sillones de el costado izquierdo de la biblioteca y Derek se sentó frente a ella, y dejó la esencia de Stiles encima de la mesita entre ellos.

 _-¿Eso es lo que creó que es?_ -le pregunto su madre sorprendida.

- _Si_ -afirmó Derek - _Pero primero_ _dime_ _como terminó el otro día._ -tenia que poner todo en perspectiva para ver si algo de lo que había pasado posteriormente a la pelea le daba alguna pista de lo que había sucedido recientemente.

Su madre le explico sobre la muerte de Ennis, de la lenta recuperación de Kali, y sobre el nuevo asesinato de un chico virgen, además de informarle que se había tomado la molestia de darle permiso a los betas de ir a un viaje, del cual venían de vuelta. También hizo énfasis en que la hermana de Deaton era la druida de Deucalion, en contra de su voluntad. Nada de lo que su madre le dijo ayudo a conectar ambas cosas.

 _-Ahora, cariño,_ _dime_ _¿de_ _dónde_ _sacaste eso_? -Talia le pidió a su hijo.

 _-Lo encontré... en el_ _loft_ -no estaba mintiendo pero tampoco diría toda la verdad, no es como si fuera a decirle, hey lo encontré debajo de la cama en la que casi me acuesto con alguien gracias a ese olor. Su madre solo lo miro, y Derek supo que ella sabia que él no le estaba diciendo todo, pero tampoco le preguntaría mas. _-¿Cómo es posible_?

- _Te seré sincera, Derek, en mis años de alfa jamás había visto algo así, sabia que podía hacerse, he escuchado historias que decían sobre el robo de las esencias, para conseguir las parejas que querían, en una de las manadas que conocí cuando era joven paso algo así, pero a la persona a la que se le robo la esencia murió, quitan parte de ti, es como si te sacaran parte de tu alma_ -Derek se levanto enseguida con cara de horror y dolor -Tranquilo, hijo Stiles esta bien, hable con él un par de horas antes de que tu aparecieses. Cualquier cosa que hizo la persona que intento robar la escena de Stiles no funciono.

_-¿Pero por qué alguien querría matar robar la esencia de Stiles?_

_-Hijo en serio lo preguntas_ -su madre tenia una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Stiles era su debilidad, todos lo sabían pero nadie decía, ni hacia nada al respecto, ni siquiera él, no supo cuando se convierto en su debilidad, solo sabe que lo es, quizá desde mucho antes de que se uniera al mundo sobrenatural, o quizá no, pero si sabia que cuando el chico estaba en peligro, él era el primero en correr a salvarlo, no pensaba solo corría, no media consecuencias, solo corría, y creía que nadie lo había notado, ya que él no lo había hecho, hasta que Peter insinuó haber querido convertir a Stiles en ves de Scott, el solo reacciono tirándose encima de Peter y amenazar con matarlo si tocaba un pelo de Stiles, muy parecido como cuando amenazo a Allison unos años atrás y Laura se rio diciéndole a Peter que no podía decir algo como eso frente a él y salir ileso porque Stiles era su protegido. En ese instante supo que todos sabían algo que él no sabia, y una vez en su habitación comienzo recordar todos los momento en los que había salvado al chico sin importar nada, y eran demasiadas, pero así mismo Stiles, ese chico que en un principio le resultaba insoportable, lo había salvado a él y a su manada incontable veces. Derek solo salió de sus divagaciones cuando su madre poso una mano en su hombro y lo miro serio.

 _-No hagas algo de lo que después te puedas_ _arrepentir hijo_ \- le sonrió - _Tu te ocupas de hacer de niñera a Stiles cuando esta en su casa, no creo que Laura o_ _Louis_ _aguante mas un sermón de por que no necesita se cuidado._

No entendió lo primero que su madre le dijo, ¿por qué tendría que arrepentirse de acostarse con alguien? no era tonto sabia perfectamente que su madre se había dado cuenta de todo, apestaba al aroma empalagoso de aquella mujer, pero realmente no sabia a que venia la advertencia, y ya era tarde para preguntar, su madre ya no estaba en la biblioteca.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a Beacon Hills ya estaba oscuro otra vez, y en vez de ir a sus casa como cualquier persona normal lo haría luego de haber casi muerto en un motel de mala muerte, fueron directo a la mansión, todos menos obviamente los gemelos, que apenas tocaron cemento desaparecieron.

Lo que había pasado en el motel había sido lo suficientemente raro como para contárselo a Talia, por eso iban todos en el Jeep apretados, Stiles era el único que iba medianamente cómodo ya que era el conductor. Todo seria diferente si Lydia hubiese querido manejar en su coche hasta la mansión, pero no ella "estaba demasiado agotada como para tomar el volante hasta en una semana más", el único que parecía estar disfrutando de la situación era Scott que tenia a Allison en brazos.

Eran casi las diez de la noche y todos llevaban un hambre tremenda, el entrenador no dejo que parasen a comprar nada por que lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y tirarse en su dura cama, así que esperaban que alguien haya cocinado mucho ese día.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión las luces de la cocina estaban prendidas por lo que supuso que estaban cenando y apresuro el paso para abrir la puerta antes que los desesperados lobos echase la puerta abajo por que llegaban a babear con el olor a la comida que según ellos Talia había preparado.

Al abrir la puerta una Cora se lanzo sobre el tirándolo al piso, y es que la familia Hale pensaba que botar a alguien al piso de un abrazo era la mejor bienvenida del mundo, y es que ellos no sabían de dolores en la espalda, pero él simplemente pudo sonreír al fin podía ver a Cora.

 _-_ _Batgirl_ _, tus gatos ya no te tienen encerrada_ -le pregunto.

- _Nop_ _, me han dejado en libertad condicional_.

- _Traición_ -escucho la voz de Érica _-Yo debía ser_ _Batgirl_ -dijo con falsa indignación.

 _-No tu eres_ _Harley_ _Quinn_ _, solo que aun no estas loca, o al menos no tanto_ -se rio Stiles, y se escucharon las risas de la cocina.

 _-Pero ¿por qué_ _Cora_ _es_ _Batgirl_ _y yo no?_ -dijo tirándose encima de ambos, haciendo pucheritos.

- _Por que_ _Cora_ _no rompió mi carro, no me golpeo con la parte que le saco y no me hizo ver una muerte horrible a causa de eso._

 _-_ _No_ _fue_ _mi_ _culpa_ _,_ _Derek_ _me_ _envió_ _-_ dijo con falso arrepentimiento.

 _-_ _Ese_ _fue_ _tu_ _toque_ _,_ _Derek_ _es_ _mas_ _de_ _..._ _Empotrarte_ _contra_ _la_ _pared_ _y_ _"_ _te_ _arrancaré_ _la_ _garganta_ _con_ _mis_ _dientes_ _" -_ dijo Stiles en una muy mala imitación de Derek. Las risas en la cocina fueron aun más fuertes que la vez anterior.

 _-_ _Tks_ _, punto para ti, ñoño_ -dijo Erica saliendo de encima de ellos y sacando a Cora en el camino.

Una vez se hubo levantado, cerro la puerta y siguió a las chicas que iban camino a la cocina, y supuso que los demás ya estaban acomodados en la mesa. Choco con Lydia, la pelirroja estaba parada en la entrada de la cocina mirando en una dirección especifica, y Stiles siguió su mirada y encontró a Peter sentado en la mesa con una sonrisa socarrona e hizo el ademán de pararse.

- _No,_ _quédate_ -le dijo Lydia - _Ya te superes, solo fue la impresión._

- _¿Estas segura?_ -le pregunto Stiles.

- _Si_ -dijo orgullosamente su amiga, mientras se dirigía a su puesto.

Stiles la siguió y trato de aguantar la risa cuando Lydia se dio vuelta indignada cuando Peter dijo _"nadie me supera tan fácilmente"_ con una sonrisa de ganador, haciendo alusión al pequeño tonteo que había creado para ganarse a Lydia y que esta lo reviviese.

- _Derek que bueno verte bien_ -escucho decir a Lydia - _Los chicos me contaron lo que sucedió el otro día, me alegro que te hayas recuperado._

Stiles levanto la mirada y busco a Derek en la mesa, curiosamente estaba frente a él y lo miraba fijamente, Stiles sin darse cuenta lo escudriño con la mirada buscando alguna herida, pero no encontró nada, suspiro aliviado y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y noto el leve movimiento en las cejas de Derek, él negó con la cabeza respondiendo a la pregunta implícita en ese movimiento _"¿estas herido?"_. la voz de Peter lo saco de su juego de miradas.

- _Háganos_ _un favor a todos y_ _bésense_ _ya_ -se podía notar la diversión en la voz.

Derek le gruño y él lo mato con la mirada, los demás escindieron las risas bajo movimientos de mano o falsa tos. Talia era la única que reía libremente y meneaba la cabeza mientras le tomaba la mano a Kevin que estaba a su lado.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que habían vuelto a Beacon Hills, y solo había ido su casa a buscar mas ropa, y a limpiar un poco, Cora le dejaba irse, excusándose en que tenían que ponerse al día en todo, y Jer la apoyaba completamente, gracias a los dioses que Jerome, había vuelto a ser el de hace un año atrás, mas confiado y no al chico confinado en la mansión por voluntad propia que estaba volviendo a ser, estos últimos meses.

Mike había sido llevado a unas pequeñas vacaciones en New York, Kevin se lo había llevado creyendo que era lo mejor, nadie quería que el pequeño terminara en medio del fuego cruzado, así que Kevin no volvería al pueblo hasta haber terminado los asuntos con los Alfas, por mucho que el padre de familia estuviese en desacuerdo con dejar a la manada para irse de "vacaciones".

Por supuesto había visto a su papá, cada día a la comisaría para llevarle algo de comer y charlar un rato, aunque no se quedaba mucho tiempo, su padre estaba con toda su atención en los sacrificios, que menos mal llevan cuatro días sin uno. A veces quería contarle todo, pero sabía que aún no era el momento.

Por otro lado, en el Instituto había intentado hablar con Ethan y preguntarle por que lo ayudó, pero al parecer Aiden estaba poniendo todo su empeño en no dejar a su gemelo sólo, ni aun cuando esta con Dani, lo más probable es que el gemelo mayor se haya enterado que su hermano los ayudó con Scott, no quiere que lo vuelva a hacer. Lo entendía, con un Alfa como Deucalion él tampoco dejaría que su hipotético hermano diese un paso en falso, además Aiden los culpaba de la muerte de Ennis, es decir los odiaba.

Isaac había terminado contando lo que les había pasado en el Motel de mala muerte, y en las sensaciones y emociones que tuvo en el momento que se fue al inconsciente-consciente, y Lydia le explicó que ella comenzó a escuchar cosas por eso pudieron salvarlos a todos a tiempo, Stiles vio la significativa mirada entre Talia y Derek.

Había decidido no preguntar, al menos no aún, necesitaba fundir su cerebro en cualquier cosa que no fuese sobrenatural.

Decidió que esa noche usaría su habitación, sólo la había usado un par de veces pues prefería dormir con Cora o Jer. Pero hoy quería dormir sólo, necesitaba su espacio, había pasado cinco años prácticamente sólo, debes en cuando necesitaba su espacio solitario de vuelta.

Por eso ahora estaba sólo tirado en la cama, sólo en su habitación, intentado dormir, pero sin lograrlo, llevaba más de dos horas pensando en estupideces, como siempre, solo que en medio de esas estupideces también estaba Derek.

Y es que no podía dejar de pensar en él, en la sensación cálida que le recorre el cuerpo cuando lo ve, o cuando aparece para salvarlo y el alivio llega a él con sólo verlo, o simplemente esas ganas que le dan de abrazarlo cuando ve su semblante triste, o preocupado. Sabía que algo le Estaba pasando, le gustaba Derek, se había dado cuenta unos cuantos meses atrás pero no quería aceptarlo, si lo hacía estaría perdido, todo sería más real, además se le pasaría luego el cuelgue.

Se quedó dormido pensando en cómo su corazón latió más vivo que nunca cuando vio a Derek en la mesa hace cuatro días.

_Estaba con su mamá, ella le estaba enseñando a hacer tortitas para el desayuno, y Stiles ya estaba completamente manchado de harina, porque no había encontrado nada mejor que abrir la bolsa de harina y con un golpe en la mesa haciendo que más de la mitad del contenido volase por el lugar, como siempre su madre no lo reto sino que le enseñó a abrir una bolsa de harina correctamente._

_-Mamá, ¿sabías que hay diferentes tipos de harina? -pregunto el pequeño Stiles mientras seguía las instrucciones dadas por la mujer que batía la mezcla en otro_ _bowl_ _._

_-¿Enserio? No tenía idea -le respondió su madre con un genuino interés, aunque este no era debido a la pregunta hecha por el niño si no por la larga respuesta que vendría._

_-Si, si mira hay de trigo, de maíz, yo creía que era lo mismo pero no son dos plantas distintas mamá -el niño soltó la cuchara y comenzó a explicarle de donde venían todos los tipos de harina que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca mientras movía las manos para todos lados._

_El pequeño sintió la puerta de la casa abrirse y bajo de un salto de la silla en la que estaba para alcanzar el mesón y corrió a saludar a su padre que venia llegando._

_Se lanzó a los brazos del hombre en uniforme de comisario, quien lo agarró en el aire y le besó en la mejilla._

_-¿Cómo te has portado campeón? -le pregunto su padre mientras caminaba con el brazos hacia la cocina -No has preocupado a mamá._

_-Yo nunca la preocupó y siempre me porto genial -le dijo Stiles con un pequeño puchero en sus labios._

_-Eso no es lo que mamá piensa, pequeño travieso -le respondió_ _John_ _entrando a la cocina, en donde se acercó a Claudia para depositar un beso en sus labios a modo de saludo._

_Stiles golpeó a su papá -_ _Hey_ _, no beses a mamá ella es mía, tu_ _búscate_ _una y la besas - el niño hablaba tan enserio que sus padres no pudieron aguantar estallar en risas._

Stiles sonrió dormido.

De repente la escena a sus ojos cambio, ya no estaban en la casa, ni tampoco había un ambiente feliz.

_Estaban en un hospital, Stiles ya no tenía cinco años, sino diez y su madre estaba en una camilla con oxígeno y un montón de vías intravenosas en sus brazos y manos._

_El Stiles de idea años dormía sentado con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla de su madre, era de noche y ya debía estar en casa pero_ _Melissa_ _le había dejado quedarse esa noche._

_Aún dormido sentía las caricias de su madre, entre sueños sabía que ella le cantaba por última vez una nana, ahora lo sabia, pero en aquel tiempo no tenia idea, si lo hubiera sabido se hubiese_ _desperezado_ _y habría mirado a su madre hasta que ella se quedase dormida, pero no lo hizo, solo siguió durmiendo hasta el día siguiente._

La escena volvió a cambiar y Stiles comenzó a inquietarse en el sueño.

_Su madre se veía cansada pero aun así le sonreía o al menos lo intentaba, Stiles luchaba por mantenerse fuerte, no era tonto sabia que sus mama no mejoraría, además había escuchado a los médicos decir que no le quedaba mucho tiempo._

_En ese momento un par de médicos entro para hacer la revisión diaria a su madre y él tuvo que salir a esperar a que terminasen, se sentó en una de las silla de espera, mientras miraba con odio todas esas personas que lo miraban con lastima, que eran todas menos_ _Melissa_ _._

_Una vez los médicos salieron, él entro casi corriendo al lado de su mamá, que débilmente le tendió su mano y él rápidamente la tomo._

_-¿Sabes que te quiero cierto? -pregunto la mujer débilmente, Stiles solo pudo asentir con lágrimas en los ojos -Tu, mi pequeño, fuiste...-tosió -Eres y serás la luz de mi ojos...-tomo una larga respiración -Nada fue tu culpa -Stiles, vio como su madre miraba hacia la puerta esperanzada por un segundo -Te amo demasiado, y nunca te dejare -volvió a toser mas intensamente, y su mano ya no era capas de sujetarse a la de Stiles -_ _dile_ _a papá que lo amo también...-cinco dificultosas respiraciones -Cuida de él por mi._

_Una ultima débil sonrisa fue lo que vio antes de que todas las maquinas comenzara a sonar y que unas enfermeras lo intentaran soltar de la mano de su madre mientras gritaba que no lo dejara, que despertara, que no quería que se fuera, que la amaba mucho, que se portaría bien pero que volviera._

<<<<>>>>

Derek despertó por los gritos que venían de el cuarto de Stiles, se levanto tan rápido como le fue posible, ya que tenia las sabanas enredadas al las piernas. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Cora y Jer subiendo las escaleras al tercer piso y a su madre junto a Louis abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Stiles.

- _Es una pesadilla_ -escucho decir a su madre, bajo los desgarradores gritos de Stiles.

Ya dentro del cuarto pudo ver como Stiles se retorcía en la cama intentando zafarse de los agarres de su mamá y Cora, mientras gritaba, que no lo dejaran solo, o al menos eso entendió. Camino a paso seguro hacia la cama y apenas llego su mama se levantó de donde estaba sentada dándole lugar a él.

Se sentó y miro a Cota indicándole que lo soltase, su hermana lo hizo y Derek tomo a Stiles por debajo de las axilas lo medio sentó  en su regazo, se sorprendió de haberlo hecho pero no se detuvo, lo abrazó, y le acaricio la cabeza.

- _Shhh_ _, todo esta bien_ -le decía mientras le acariciaba - _Ya paso, tranquilo, aquí estamos, aquí estoy no estas solo._

Poco a poco los gritos de Stiles fueron disminuyendo hasta no existir y también los demás volvieron a sus habitaciones, Cora se despidió con un beso y también dejo el cuarto cerrando la puerta una vez que estuvo afuera.

A Derek aun le dolía haber visto a Stiles tan desesperado gritando por que no lo dejen, el olor a melancolía y soldados que envolvía toda la habitación hacia que incluso él la sintiese propia. No quería volver a ver a Stiles así, nunca más.

Apego más a Stiles hacia él formar posesiva y protectora, y los latidos del chico se calmaron mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el cuello del lobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <<<<>>>>
> 
> Lo prometido es deuda!!! Aquí les dejo el cap 11!!
> 
> Es mas corto de lo normal, solo tiene 10 paginas, pero vemos que la cosa va avanzando, lo se un poco lento, pero las cosas se apresuraran en menos de dos capítulos, aaaa y es mas corto por que no quise arruinar la bonita y triste parte Sterek, aunque para mi todo fue Sterek en realidad jajanajajajaj….
> 
> Besos y cariños!!! Déjenme sus comentarios y votitos!!!


End file.
